


Mother's New Boyfriend

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corruption, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ami's mother has a new boyfriend. At first, that's barely anything for her to think about. But as the summer moves on, Ami finds herself drawn deeper and deeper into a sexual world that she had never imagined happening before.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Mizuno Saeko, Mizuno Ami/Original Character(s), Mizuno Saeko/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter One**

  
_The development of new surgery and bypass techniques have reduced the mortality rate of these surgeries to a relatively low…_  
  
I looked up from the textbook and looked at the clock. It was almost time for Mother to come home. And she was supposed to be bringing someone with her. And it wasn’t just a work colleague. It was a boyfriend. Possibly just a potential boyfriend, though I thought it might be an actual boyfriend.  
  
I tugged at my shirt as I thought about it. It would be the first man Mother had brought back since Father and her had divorced. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that. Obviously, yes, Mother had every right to start dating again after all these years. But I had grown _accustomed_ to it being just her and me in our home. It _fit_ , we seemed to be the exact number of people who should live in this apartment.  
  
Even if my bedroom was half the size of Makoto’s entire apartment, and there were three rooms larger than mine here. Mother and I really were just fine here.  
  
And, of course, that was all in the general sense. I had no idea what this man was actually like, if I would like or dislike him regardless of him wanting to date my mother. I didn’t even know his name.  
  
I tugged at the collar of my shirt again, and picked up a glass of water. It had been roughly half-full of ice cubes when I sat down with it, but now it was nothing more than lukewarm. I still drank most of it. It was _hot_ today. It was a good thing Tokyo was quiet, and I wouldn’t need to go out with the rest of the Sailor Senshi tonight. This heat was muggy and sapping my energy just as thoroughly as any villain’s scheme.  
  
I debated returning to the textbook. No, it was just too warm out to think. At least, for a book that I wouldn’t need to read until I was halfway through my second year in a college medical program. Instead, I closed it and wandered into the living room of the apartment.  
  
It was slightly cooler in here, since the larger room didn’t hold the heat as well. But it was still _very_ hot. I rested my hand against my collar again, and wished that one of two things could happen. One was that I could change out of the fancy, semi-formal clothes I had gotten into half an hour ago, _or_ that I was less environmentally conscious, and could use the AC without feeling guilty over it.  
  
I was wearing a light blue shirt, one with long sleeves and a high collar. My cream colored skirt was the nicest one I owned, and I hadn’t worn it for three months, since I didn’t want to take any chances of it getting ruined. Not the best thing to wear in a Tokyo summer, but I wanted to look _nice_ when I met whoever Mother was bringing home. Whoever he was. I looked around the living room again, wondering when I was going to find out.  
  
Mother really had chosen a good interior decorator to lay out this room. Even if she was home so rarely that she didn’t have much time to appreciate it. I liked it at least, with the pleasingly calm light tan walls and the photos of landscapes and family pictures scattered around on the walls and tables. I sat down on the couch and looked at my watch. Any second now, I should hear Mother at the door.  
  
In fact, I had only picked up the TV remote when I heard a rustle at the front door. Putting it back down, I rose to my feet and turned to face the door. This was it. Time to see who had caught Mother’s eye, and what he was like.  
  
“Darling!” Mother called, out of sight in the small hallway. “I’m home!”  
  
“I’m in the living room, Mother,” I said, standing behind the couch and resting one hand on it and the other behind my back. “Welcome home.”  
  
“It’s good to _be_ home,” Mother said, walking into the living room. Right behind her was what had to be her boyfriend. “And it’s good to see you,” she added with a smile.  
  
Mother looked very happy. There was a large smile on her face, and her eyes were dancing as she looked at me. She looked a lot like me, with hair that was a darker shade of blue and longer, reaching down to halfway along her shoulders. And her face was rounder than mine was. And, of course, she looked older than I was. Though still very beautiful, since she was only in her late thirties.  
  
“Now, Ami,” Mother said, smiling, switching her gaze back and forth between me and the man, “this is Seiteki Senno, my new boyfriend. Seiteki, this is my daughter, Ami Mizuno.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you,” he said, extending a hand for me to shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you from your mother.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said, shaking his hand in turn. “And it’s nice to meet you as well, Mr. Senno.”  
  
That was what I said, at least. But something about him… from the very minute I saw him, there was something cold and clammy crawling up and down my back. And I wasn’t sure why.  
  
On the surface, everything seemed fine. He was tall, well-dressed, handsome and carried himself with an easy air. Maybe he was the same age as Mother, or maybe he was a few years younger. It was hard to tell. But there was just something undefinable about his aura that put my hackles up.  
  
“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes,” I said, glancing towards the kitchen and the dining table, with the silverware and plates all already set up.  
  
“Ah,” Mother said with a smile. “Plenty of time for the three of us to chat. Come, Seiteki, sit down on the couch.”  
  
He was already Seiteki to her? That was _fast_. I had only learned that she was dating anybody yesterday, and it hadn’t seemed that they had been dating for that long. But that was hardly the kind of thing I could comment on. Instead, I sat down on the chair opposite from them as Mother and Mr. Senno sat down.  
  
Sat down quite close to each other, too. Far closer than they had to, since the couch was so big. Another thing I couldn’t really comment on. Instead, I looked around for something to talk about.  
  
“How did you and Mother meet, Mr. Senno?” I asked, folding my hands in my lap.  
  
“Well, I’m a medical workplace consultant,” he said giving me a polished smile that didn’t reassure me. “I go from clinics to hospitals to clinics, seeing how things are laid out and how the people inside them work. And I was lucky enough to meet your mother when I visited her clinic.”  
  
“Oh yes,” Mother said, laughing a bit. “We just really hit off, right at the first meeting. And then, a few days later,” she smiled and ran a hand through her hair, bringing a few strands of it to lay over her shoulder, “he asked me if I’d like to have lunch with him. And things went from there!”  
  
“And are you going to make changes at the clinic?” I asked, switching my gaze back to Mr. Senno.  
  
“I’m not sure if the changes I would recommend would justify the trouble of making them,” he said thoughtfully, stroking his clean-shaven chin. “Saeko runs a pretty tight ship. Within the bounds of conventional medicine and treatment, there’s barely any room at all to improve, without adding another wing or something.”  
  
I caught the most important phrase in all of that. I wondered if he was a quack good enough to keep his pseudo-science hidden from Mother, or if he actually knew what he was talking about. After all, both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Saturn had healing powers that had nothing to do with drugs, surgery or physical therapy.  
  
I also noticed that he was calling Mother by her personal name, just like she was with him. I had never thought of Mother as being that open before. Especially not with someone like him, who continued to give me a bad feeling, though not in any way that I could pin down.  
  
“It seems I already know all about my dear Saeko here,” Mr. Senno said, brushing a hand over Mother’s own hand. “But what about you, Ami? What do you do for fun?”  
  
“Ah,” I said, looking at him closely. I couldn’t see anything in his eyes but mild, honest interest. “I enjoy reading and learning and spending time with my friends.”  
  
“Having people around is important,” Mr. Senno said, nodding sagely. “I hope you’re having a good summer with them?”  
  
“Actually,” I frowned slightly, which was a bit more than I had intended, “they’ve all gone on vacation.”  
  
“What?” Mother said, looking at me with concern written all over her features. “All of them? Even that nice Usagi girl? Oh, Ami,” she reached across the space between us and patted my leg. “You should have told me. I‘ll schedule some time off, and we can go to the beach together. Or maybe Okinawa.”  
  
“Um, yes,” I said, a bit surprised at the unexpected offer. “That would be very nice, Mother.”  
  
I kept on looking at her, though I could see Mr. Senno out of the corner of my eye. If the beach trip did happen, I hoped it would just be the two of us. Something about him… no, I didn’t want to spend a happy vacation, or even a day of fun, around him. Especially if I was wearing a swimsuit.  
  
I got my first concrete example of why I disliked him as I saw Mr. Senno’s hand move down Mother’s thigh. It stopped when it was half on the dark green skirt she was wearing, and half on her bare skin. He didn’t twitch it away, and Mother didn’t do anything either, just letting him touch her.  
  
My eyes narrowed all on their own, and I didn’t feel the _slightest_ inclination to make my face look more normal. Was he really going to feel my mother up right in front of me? Even if she was okay with that, I _really_ wasn’t. I didn’t even know this man, and even if Mother did, I didn’t want to see her getting touched by a man I had literally just met five minutes ago.  
  
“So,” I said, a touch loudly, “what do you do for fun yourself, Mr. Senno?”  
  
I fixed him with a good, hard gaze. Not as hard as what I would have done if I was Sailor Mercury, staring down some disgusting youma that was preying on innocent women, but still a very hard look. He smiled at me, either not noticing or not caring about the clipped tone I was using.  
  
“I have all sorts of hobbies, Ami,” he said. “I enjoy any number of foods, though my favorite is probably oyakodon.” He smiled and ran the hand that wasn’t on my mother’s leg through his hair. “Though I cook myself from time to time, and I like to think I can whip up a very satisfying creampie.”  
  
“Oh really?” Mother asked. “I might take you up on that sometime,” she smiled at him. “And I know an excellent oyakodon recipe myself, though it’s been years since I’ve made it.”  
  
“Well,” Mr. Senno said with a large, very satisfied smile, “maybe you and Ami can make it together someday, and we all can share it.”  
  
“Speaking of dinner,” Mother said, switching her attention back to me, “what did you make for dinner? And I’m sorry that I left all the responsibility on you.”  
  
“Not at all,” I said, craning my head to look into the kitchen and the timer on the oven. “I made a mushroom and beef sukiyaki. And in fact,” I said, rising to my feet, “it’s just about time for me to put the finishing touches on it. If you’ll excuse me?”  
  
I walked into the kitchen at a pretty brisk pace, putting the living room behind me. I shivered as I stepped into the kitchen, even though it was even warmer than the living room was. What _was_ it about that man that put me so on edge?  
  
It only took a few minutes to prepare the sukiyaki and rice, and pour the tea for the three of us. I hoped Mr. Senno enjoyed green tea, since it was what I had made for all of us. And if he didn’t, too bad.  
  
No, Ami, that wasn’t nice of you. I closed my eyes and told myself that, forcing myself to treat Mr. Senno with the respect he deserved, especially due to the _complete_ and utter lack of anything to make me dislike him. Even him touching Mother’s leg, well, they _were_ a couple. Couple’s did that sort of thing. They did a whole lot more than that, although my experience with that was only being around Haruka and Michiru or Usagi and Mamoru when they started staring at each other.  
  
And when I stepped out into the living room to tell Mother and Mr. Senno that the meal was ready, I got another bout of experience. Even if I wished I hadn’t.  
  
Mother and Mr. Senno were passionately embracing. That was something of an understatement, but it was the most passionate expression I could bring myself to use to describe my mother. She was on top of him, her head bent down. They were _obviously_ kissing.  
  
They were _obviously_ doing more than that. Even from the kitchen, I could hear them moaning. And it was _both_ of them moaning. I could so, _so_ clearly pick out the distinct notes of a feminine voice underscoring the deeper sounds of male passion.  
  
I could only see one of Mother’s hands, clutching on Mr. Senno’s shoulder. I couldn’t see the other one, which was far, far too worrying for my own good. And I couldn’t see _either_ of Mr. Senno’s hands. And I could see a _lot_ of Mother’s upper body. So that would mean that his hands were on… I didn’t even want to think about where his hands could be on Mother’s body.  
  
Neither of them had noticed me yet. And neither gave any sign of noticing me anytime soon. They were still fervently kissing each other, clutching at each other’s bodies, moaning and grunting.  
  
I stepped back into the kitchen, my face red. There were all the reasons I needed to dislike Mr. Senno. Pawing at Mother’s body like that, kissing and touching her. So _disgusting_. For a second, my eyes strayed to the pot of cold water by the sink. _That_ would be one way to break things up.  
  
 _No, Ami_ , I told myself, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. _That’s not the way_. Mina, maybe, would have done that, or Chibi-Usa. But I needed to let my head do my thinking and not my heart.  
  
And what had I seen? Nothing that was too bad, if I thought of it happening to a man and a woman instead of my mother and a stranger. They had just been kissing and making out in a moment of privacy. I knew how common that was.  
  
And they _were_ both adults. They could make their own choices. And I was sure Mother was very lonely since it had been so long since Dad left.  
  
It was just… Mr. Senno sent ice shooting down my spine whenever I even looked at him. The thought of him kissing Mother was _bad_. I didn’t have the slightest clue why he made me feel this way, but he did, and part of me was _shocked_ that Mother couldn’t feel the same sense of worry.  
  
I wasn’t going to say anything about it while he was here, though, or until I had something more useful to go on than just a bad feeling. I glanced around the wall. They were still kissing, Mother rocking back and forth on top of him. I frowned, and darted my head back. Then I cleared my throat.  
  
“Dinner’s ready!” I called out, a happy note in my voice.  
  
There was a pause for a few seconds, and then I heard footsteps. I was already sitting down in my spot as Mr. Senno and Mother appeared around the wall. She smiled as she saw the meal laid out on the table.  
  
“Oh, Ami,” she said, turning the smile at me. “It looks wonderful.”  
  
“Thank you, Mother,” I said, running an eye over her. There was a blush on her cheeks, and her blouse was a bit rumpled. Beyond that, though, she looked normal.  
  
I glanced at Mr. Senno as well. He looked as generically presentable as ever, his hair unruffled and his suit and tie still in place. He saw me looking at him and sent a perfect, gleaming smile at me. It didn’t do anything to make me like him more. I felt a shiver of distaste run through me. What _was_ it about him that made me dislike him so much?  
  
I couldn’t come up with a single logical answer as we ate dinner. The closest I could get was the idea that he was a youma or some such. But, obviously, I couldn’t transform into Sailor Mercury at the dinner table to check. And in addition, things had been so _quiet_ lately. There had barely been anything since spring started, small incidents that only needed a single Sailor Senshi to take care of, if the police couldn’t respond on their own. That was why everyone else had been able to go on vacation to the four corners of Japan, knowing that nothing was going to need their attention.  
  
So it just didn’t make sense that he was a youma. And that was the only logical reason for me to dislike him. Well, the only reason that wasn’t me having an instinctive, irrational dislike of the man, at least. But I _really_ hoped there was a reason that was less… me-focused.  
  
“Hm?” I shook my head and looked up at Mother and Mr. Senno. They were both looking at me. I ran the last few minutes of half-heard conversation through my head. “No, I live a fairly placid life,” I said. “I don’t belong to any clubs or the like.”  
  
“That’s a shame,” he said. “Girls your age,” he glanced at Mother, “or even women your age should always be trying to keep yourself active. You don’t want to end up in your own clinic because you didn’t work out enough!”  
  
Both he and Mother smiled, with his smile quite a bit larger. I nodded. I liked to think I kept active enough. Even without Sailor Senshi duties, keeping up with Usagi (and not _eating_ like Usagi) was quite enough exercise for any girl.  
  
“Well, if you need any exercises, I can come up with something that will get a young woman’s blood pumping.” He glanced at Mother who smiled and blushed. “Or a woman of any age, really.”  
  
“Some people need different kinds of exercise than other,” Mother said with a smile. She shifted in her seat like she was leaning back. “Although I know how good of a workout you can give me when you put your mind to it.”  
  
I made a face. I _knew_ what they were talking about. The way they were looking at each other was unmistakable. I couldn’t quite believe that Mother was flirting like this. The most sexualized I had ever heard her being was when she had discussed sex and reproduction with me a few years ago. And that had been with the aid of diagrams showing how the fetus developed inside of a woman. To have her actually say this sort of thing, I just didn’t have the frame of reference to fit Mother inside of it.  
  
Although it was the first thing I could actually say that Mr. Senno was doing wrong. Though I was sure he didn’t intend to, his words could have been taken to mean that I should be having sex as well, instead of being, as I was sure was the case, a clumsy segue from an innocent point of conversation into flirting with Mother.  
  
Mother and Mr. Senno were spending more time looking at each other and smiling then they were looking at the meal. And I was watching both of them as well, picking at the sukiyaki and beans while observing how they briefly touched each other, resting their hands on top of one another, or running fingertips up an arm.  
  
That sort of thing went on all meal, broken up by a steady stream of chatter on any number of subjects. Finally, the leftovers were put away and the dishes were left to soak in the sink, and we all went back to the living room.  
  
Once again, I sat down on a chair while Mr. Senno and Mother sat down on the couch. And, once again, the two of them sat very close to each other. So close, in fact, that the only way they could be any closer was if Mother had climbed onto Mr. Senno’s lap.  
  
I managed to keep what I thought of that off of my face. Not that either of them were looking at me that much. Instead, they kept on glancing at each other and smiling. Both of them had their hands on each other’s thighs, far closer to their groins than I would have thought Mother would ever have allowed or done.  
  
The three of us started talking again. Mostly it was Mr. Senno and Mother talking, discussing her clinic, or sharing their life stories. Through it all, Mr. Senno was quite polite and witty and charming, and didn’t give me the slightest reason to dislike him. And yet, I did. Every time he talked, every time he looked at me, I felt _something_ wrong.  
  
The closest I could get to an explanation was how close he and Mother were. If I hadn’t been there, I thought that they might have started making out again. Or even have had sex, right there on the couch.  
  
I was a normal teenager. Sex had a certain appeal to me, though I had never found anyone I would be willing to experiment with. But the thought of my _mother_ having sex? No, I didn’t like that at all.  
  
And it _still_ didn’t seem enough to explain why I disliked the man. Mother having a sex drive was not a good reason to dislike the man she had turned her attention to.  
  
I forced my breathing to become more regular, in and out, in and out. Neither of them seemed to notice, and kept on looking at each other, talking about a trip Mother had taken to Germany before I was born, back when she was still married to Dad. I noticed that their hands were holding on to each other, resting on top of their thighs. Their shoulders were pressed together as well.  
  
I couldn’t believe how close Mother had grown to this man in such a short amount of time. Especially with the unsettling air he gave off. How couldn’t she sense it, since she was so close to him? Physically, especially, though emotionally as well. Didn’t her stomach roil over as she stared at him like I did?  
  
I forced myself not to think like that. Certainly not in front of them. I slowly unclenched my fists, and put on a small smile. There could only be another hour or so left before Mr. Senno needed to return to wherever he lived. I could get through this, and then, if I was lucky, I wouldn’t ever need to see him again. Mother’s schedule had so few breaks, and those were so erratic in length, that he might never come over to our home again. And that would suit me just fine.  
  
The evening wound on, and, finally, Mr. Senno left. He and Mother kissed goodbye at the door, and it wasn’t the quick peck to the cheek that I sometimes gave Mother. It was a long, deep kiss, the kind that had never happened to me before. I watched, my cheeks red and my brow furrowed as the two of them embraced. When they finally parted, Mother had a very large, somewhat dreamy smile on her face. I couldn’t recall her ever looking so… uncoordinated.  
  
“Goodbye, Ami,” Mr. Senno said, giving me a large smile. “It was a pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to seeing more of you in the future.”  
  
“Same here,” I said, looking up at him. He really was tall. I only came up to his chest. “I hope you and Mother make each other happy.”  
  
“I’m sure we will,” Mother said. She rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed down. I reached up and squeezed back before letting go. “It’s only been… what, two weeks?” I turned my head to look at her smile. “And I feel like the luckiest woman on the planet, really.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Mr. Senno said, giving her a large, warm smile. “And I’ll do my best to make you keep feeling that way. But for now,” he sketched a short half-bow to the both of us, “I must bid you both a fond farewell.”  
  
He stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. Besides me, Mother gave a soft smile. I turned to more properly look at her, and saw a large smile on her face.  
  
“He really is quite the man,” Mother said, still looking at the door. Her gaze swung over to me. “Don’t you think so, Ami?”  
  
Quite obviously, I didn’t. But I also didn’t want to say that to Mother. Instead, as we walked back into the living room, I frowned at the window on the far side of the wall, thinking on how to answer.  
  
“What do you like about him, Mother?” I asked.  
  
“He’s smart,” she said, smiling slightly. “And funny. He knows a lot about medicine and health care, so we can always talk business as well.” She looked at me. “It’s important to have someone you can talk to as an equal, Ami. Someone who can really _grasp_ what you’re talking about.”  
  
I nodded. It wasn’t something I was going to admit to, but I did sort of enjoy being the smart one amongst the Sailor Senshi. Everyone else had their areas to contribute, but, even when my only power was bubbles, I had always been the one they had turned to when confronted with some complex problem.  
  
“And is that the only reason?” I asked, leaning on the back of the couch and looking at her.  
  
“Well, a lady has to have a few secrets,” Mother said, laughing lightly.  
  
I winced. Yes, that was about what I had thought. And just like that, now that the topic of conversation was turning to Mother’s sex life, I didn’t have _any_ interest on continuing the conversation. And, luckily, there was a perfect out available for me.  
  
“I’m going to go get changed and clean the dishes,” I said, pushing away from the couch.  
  
“Alright,” Mother said. “Oh, by the way,” I turned to look at her, halfway to my room already. “Seiteki and I have a date for tomorrow night. We’re going out to Seven Star. You don’t need to wait dinner on me.” She smiled a bit. “Or even wait up. We’re probably be gone for a long time.”  
  
“Of course, Mother,” I said, keeping a firm lid on my imagination and not thinking about what they could be doing that would keep the two of them up so late. “It was nice getting to spend all this time with you.”  
  
“Yes, I thought so to,” Mother said, stepping forward to wrap me in a hug and place a kiss on the top of my head. I returned the hug, holding on tight to her. It felt nice to hug Mother. “I just wish I could spend _more_ time with you.” She pulled back a bit to look down at me, an almost wistful smile on her face. “You’re growing up so much, so fast, Ami,” she said, running a hand down my arm. “I just wish I wasn’t so busy, and could see more of you.”  
  
“I’d like that as well,” I said, staring up into her blue eyes, blinking back the sudden surge of stinging emotion running through me. “Now that I’m done with school, maybe we can do something together.”  
  
“That _would_ be nice,” Mother said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. “I have a feeling this is going to be a very eventful summer, Ami.”  
  
I nodded. I had the exact same hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Two**

  
_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._  
  
I stared at the dark ceiling of my bedroom, listening to the sounds. Listening to them _over_ and _over_ again. For the very first time, I regretted that my bedroom was right next to Mother’s.  
  
It was _very_ late at night. So late I thought it was actually very early in the morning. And I had yet to get a single second’s worth of sleep. Whatever I tried, I wasn’t able to ignore the sounds coming through the wall. At least right now, it was just the sounds of the bed moving back and forth. And not the far, _far_ worse sounds of Mother making noise as she…  
  
I wasn’t sure of the exact details of what Mother and Seiteki were doing. And I didn’t _want_ to know. Just the general idea was _more_ than enough. Picturing Mother doing _anything_ like that, it was just _not_ something I ever wanted to consider even slightly.  
  
Why couldn’t they get tired and go to sleep? I was even coming around to the idea of Seiteki staying here overnight, if it just meant they would go to _sleep_. A couple of times, I thought that had actually happened. I had smiled and closed my eyes and enjoyed the blissful, restful silence. Only for a new set of noises to start up again before I actually managed to fall asleep.  
  
And now through the wall, in addition to the sounds of the bed hitting the wall separating our rooms, I could hear a low-pitched, feminine sound. I blushed, my mind spending a second ( _far_ too long) wondering what exactly was happening to Mother to make her sound like that before deciding I never, ever wanted to know.  
  
I had to face facts. I was _not_ going to get to sleep while they were… enjoying themselves. And they had been enjoying themselves ever since they had come back here from their date. And there were zero signs that they would be stopping anytime soon. And that meant that I most likely wasn’t going to get any sleep at all tonight.  
  
So, rather than waste time waiting for them to fall asleep and staring at the ceiling, I should do something productive with my time. Sighing, I sat up and crawled out of bed. For a minute, I leaned against my desk, my hands resting on the cool surface. Even in the dark, there was still enough light creeping in from the Tokyo skyline that I could see what I had on my desk.  
  
I picked up a photo, squinting a bit to make out the blurry outlines in it. Of course, knowing what the photo was made deciphering it a _lot_ easier. It was a photo of Mother and myself, on a vacation we had taken to Hokkaido two years ago. The two of us hiking up a mountain, the photo taken by a fellow hiker the two of us had met. I sighed. That had been a nice vacation. More time spent with each other than we had gotten the entire rest of the year.  
  
I sighed and put the framed photo back down. I left my bedroom and went out to the living room of the apartment. I flopped down onto the couch and turned on a light. I could still hear Mother from out here, but the sounds weren’t as loud. Still loud enough that I probably wouldn’t be able to sleep. And even if I did, having Mother find me out here in the morning, fast asleep, would be _humiliating_. Since she would want to know why I was here, and I _didn’t_ want to have to look my mother in the face and tell her that she and her boyfriend had been making so much noise that I couldn’t go to sleep.  
  
I glanced over at the TV, wondering if there was anything on that would be worth watching. In the black reflection of the screen, I caught a glimpse of myself. Ami Mizuno, blue hair, and bags underneath my eyes I could see even from here.  
  
I looked over the living room, wondering what I should be reading while I waited for… something, I had no idea what. Fiction? History? A medical textbook? No, with how tired I was feeling, I wouldn’t actually learn anything if I tried to study right now.  
  
My lips quirked upwards. Usagi and the rest of my friends would be shocked to hear _that_. Bookworm Ami, _not_ able to memorize a book in a single glance? They’d think I’d ben replaced with a doppelganger or something.  
  
I yawned and pushed myself up from the couch. I managed to stagger over to the end table, where several books and magazines were piled up. I looked down at them, not really feeling my usual desire to absorb the written word for once. I idly moved them around, dissembling the stack.  
  
I felt kind of surprised, seeing that some of the magazines were beauty and fashion ones. It wasn’t the kind of thing Mother was very interested in. Well, it wasn’t the kind of thing she had used to be interested in. Now that she had a boyfriend, I supposed she had a reason to take more of an interest in this sort of thing.  
  
I stared down at one magazine cover in particular. One of the stories advertised within it was ‘Fifteen Amazing Sex Tips to Wow Your Man!’ My gaze slowly lifted from the end table to the wall separating me from Mother’s bedroom. Although I didn’t like to think about Mother reading that sort of thing, and I _especially_ didn’t like to think about Mother _doing_ that sort of thing, I supposed she was getting some good use out of that article.  
  
The sounds were picking up again. Thankfully, it was the sound of something hitting the wall, and not Mother saying anything. And so long as I didn’t think about _what_ could be hitting the wall, I could… deal with it. More or less. After all, the sounds were coming from the wall nearest to me, and Mother’s bed wasn’t pushed up against that wall.  
  
I turned my gaze away from the wall, face heating as my mind insisted on conjuring images of how, exactly, Mother and Seiteki could be making those sounds. It was a _bit_ better if I imagined unknown people doing those acts, but it was still terribly embarrassing.  
  
There were two reasons why that was easier. One was, obviously, because I didn’t want to think of Mother having sex. She had had sex with Father to make me, and that was as much as I wanted to know or to think about on the subject. The other reason was Seiteki.  
  
I _still_ didn’t know what it was about him that put me on edge. He was polite and friendly and doting on Mother, and I still felt something crawl up my spine when I talked to him.  
  
Or did I?  
  
I frowned, starting to wonder if I was tired enough to get new insights into my mind. Did he actually creep me out, or was it just the _memory_ of being creeped out the first time we met that made me dislike him? I wasn’t sure. I sat down on the couch, and tried to think. And tried to drown out the sounds Mother and Seiteki were making from her bedroom.  
  
The more I thought about, the more I realized I might have been doing him a disservice. Thus far, the only thing I could actually say that I disliked about him was happening in Mother’s bedroom right now. There was _nothing_ else that made him seem like a bad guy.  
  
So why had I disliked him when we first met? I didn’t know. I paused and mentally chided myself. I _did_ know why I hadn’t liked him. He was dating Mother, and I didn’t see a reason why she should be dating anyone.  
  
I squirmed around in embarrassment, knowing how bad of a reason that was. Even if our relationships were reversed, and I was the mother, I didn’t think I should be denying a boyfriend on such bad reasoning. Mother would be disappointed in me, given how she had always taught me to embrace my logical, rational side.  
  
And, rationally, there was no reason for me to dislike Seiteki. I still _did_ , and I supposed I was going to have to work on that, to put aside my unfounded distaste for him and look at him with new eyes.  
  
Not right now, of course! The only thing that could get me to step inside Mother’s bedroom at the moment was if an earthquake happened. Instead, I sighed heavily, I would just have to stay out here and wait. And wait.  
  
Part of me was impressed at Mother’s endurance. They had started _immediately_ after arriving at our apartment, when I had still been reading in bed. And there hadn’t been a break yet. Given that Mother was in her early forties, it really was impressive.  
  
But it was a feat I really, truly, deeply wished she wasn’t capable of. I moaned, wondering how much longer they could keep going. Both of them. Didn’t Seiteki need a break? The male refectory period was supposed to be twenty minutes, wasn’t it?  
  
Unless, um, my cheeks colored as the thought came to me, he hadn’t managed to, ah, ejaculate even once yet. That… that would actually be quite impressive. My only source of knowledge for something like this was some giggling gossip Minako had urged Usagi to share once, and I wasn’t sure how true it was. But Seiteki lasting for so long, while being so energetic, without taking a break that lasted long enough for me to go to sleep would be _truly_ impressive.  
  
My mind threw up another possibility, and I wished it hadn’t. I didn’t _want_ to be considering the logistics of how Mother and Seiteki were… making love. But I was so tired that the idea still came to me. Possibly Seiteki had ejaculated, and he was still able to continue this distracting level of activity.  
  
That would still be impressive, of course. Personally speaking, when I came after one of my infrequent masturbation sessions, I needed to spend the next few minutes just laying on the bed, gasping and recovering. And I was sure that it would be much longer before I would be able to pleasure anyone else. The dedication he would be showing to Mother, even after he had…  
  
Oh, why was I thinking about this sort of thing? I didn’t _want_ to ponder on how exactly Mother and Seiteki were… enjoying themselves. I just wanted them to wrap up so I could get some _sleep_. Some restful, wonderful _sleep_.  
  
I leaned my head against the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I could still hear them, doing something that made a clunking sound every half second. What _were_ they doing? How could it feel this good?  
  
My cheeks started to turn red as my traitorous imagination provided some answer. At least I was able to force the image to be of just _people_ , instead of anyone I knew. Mother and Seiteki were bad, bad images to have, but even Usagi and Mamoru were still too close to my heart to want to picture them making those sounds.  
  
Yes, just having… people… do that was enough to put up a mental barrier. Put like that, hearing these sounds coming from the other room was… bearable. I still wished they would stop, because I couldn’t get to sleep like this, hearing the endless sounds. But at least it was no longer quite so horribly embarrassing.  
  
Just a _bit_ embarrassing. And also, though I didn’t want to admit it, somewhat _arousing_. Not very arousing, since my mind had nothing to go on besides endless, rhythmic sounds, but somewhat arousing. Just enough for me to blush, feeling something stir to life inside of my stomach.  
  
I did _not_ do anything about it. I could just about pretend that the noises I was hearing as something hit the wall were from people I didn’t know indulging in their lusts. But I wasn’t good enough at lying to myself to want to masturbate to it. Even if I tried, Mother’s face would pop into my mind’s eye the second I started to actually touch myself.  
  
And anyways, it was too _hot_ to want to touch myself. Yes, that was surely the reason I was feeling so sweaty and flushed. The summer heat of Japan, not really dying down even so late into the night, that was why I was tugging at my tank top, trying to get the sticking, clinging fabric away from my body.  
  
And the living room was much cooler than the smaller bedrooms were. I wondered how Mother and Seiteki were handling the heat. Unless, of course, and the blush returned to my face once more, they hadn’t actually noticed how hot and stuffy the air was here.  
  
Ugh, I was so tired I wasn’t able to stop my mind from wandering into places I didn’t want it to go. Now I was trying to stop myself from thinking about just how distracted they would have to be not to notice the stuffiness, and how they had gotten so distracted.  
  
I pressed my legs together, feeling my shorts rub fold up against each other, followed by my bare thighs rubbing together. And that wasn’t something I wanted to feel any more of. Because I wanted as little touching my skin as possible, obviously. Especially hot, sweaty skin getting pressed against hot, sweaty skin. The electric tingle that had diffused through my body at the contact was so minor it wasn’t even worth mentioning, and _certainly_ not worth dwelling on.  
  
I drew my legs apart, spreading them as widely as I could. It was a pretty lewd gesture, but so what? There was nobody around who could notice it.  
  
I wondered if there _should_ be someone who should be looking at me and seeing a pretty blue-haired girl. Mother was dating. Usagi had been dating for almost as long as I had known her. Haruka and Michiru were dating. Minako constantly _talked_ about how she was getting back into the dating game, though I couldn’t recall anyone she actually went out with. So why not me?  
  
A long list of reasons presented themselves, ranging from having to keep the secret of Sailor Mercury from one more person, to how much time that would take from studying. But, listening to Mother and Seiteki in her bedroom, the thought of someone being able to make me sound like that… It was intriguing, I had to say. A bit worrying, but intriguing.  
  
Not that there _was_ any boy I could start dating, of course. The only men in my life were Mamoru and Seiteki. And while Usagi had gushed about how wonderful it would be to have two boyfriends, I didn’t think for a minute that she would want Mamoru to have two girlfriends. To say nothing of all of the other reasons I wouldn’t want to date him.  
  
And Seiteki wasn’t a candidate for fairly similar reasons. And with that, the only other male I really knew was Artemis. And that was a thought I didn’t ever want to consider again.  
  
I made a face and forced my line of thought onto a different track. Although, because of how tired I was, and how the noises coming from Mother’s bedroom were still continuing, it wasn’t _too_ different of a line of thought.  
  
It wasn’t even a new train of thought. Not really. I wondered what it _felt_ like, how intense the pleasure must be, for Mother and Seiteki to want to keep on doing that, over and over and over again, for hours on end. I had certainly enjoyed the orgasms I gave myself, but I hadn’t enjoyed them _that_ much.   
  
What was the difference between Mother and I? Was it that she was in love with Seiteki, that made her want to share that kind of pleasure with her boyfriend over and over again? Was having actual sex, even if you didn’t love your partner, just much more stimulating than by yourself? Were they trying new things, and Mother’s scientifically minded brain was seeking out new things to learn?  
  
 _That_ put a bright flush on my cheeks, as my own mind asked what Mother already knew, and what she was learning. That was a question I never had any, _any_ desire to have an answer to. I shook my head back and forth, trying to banish the topic from my mind, and never, _ever_ have it return.  
  
My gaze slowly swung back to the magazine sitting right next to me. I had never felt an interest in those before, but at this time of night (or, technically, of morning), I wasn’t up for heavy reading. Mindless, brainless gossip about celebrities I barely recognized, and fashion tips to entice the boyfriend I didn’t have were just about all I was up for reading on.  
  
I picked up the magazine and slumped against the arm of the couch. I covered my mouth as I yawned, and felt my eyelids sag down. I slowly shook my head. No, I couldn’t fall asleep here. Certainly not clutching some glossy rag.  
  
Blinking, I focused again on the magazine. It had fallen open to the list of sex tips. I stared down at them, the words barely registering as I read them. And what I could understand didn’t really seem to make sense. How could anyone enjoy that? Doing it or seeing someone else do it in front of them? And tip number seven? That was just insulting to the inherent dignity any woman had as a human being. Who came up with this of trash?  
  
I giggled at the thought of Sailor Moon and the rest of us storming the headquarters of whatever publisher was responsible, and her blasting the youma that was behind the scheme. Actually, hadn’t we done that once? I was so tired, I couldn’t remember what evil schemes we had actually foiled and which ones we had just laughed about as we imagined them happening.  
  
Okay, I really _was_ sleep-deprived if I found that funny. And it didn’t seem that I would be changing that anytime soon. There were still the thudding sounds coming from Mother’s bedroom. And, I winced, the feminine moans were coming again.  
  
Even worse, I could tell that there were words inside the moaning as well. I _couldn’t_ tell what the words were, thankfully, but it was terribly obvious that they were there. I supposed that at least if Mother was able to make those sounds, then her mouth couldn’t be occupied.   
  
Then I blushed a bright, _bright_ red at the lewd thought that had so easily inserted itself into my mind. That was _not_ the kind of thing I should be thinking about! I shouldn’t even _know_ about that sort of thing, let alone wonder of my mother was doing them!  
  
I shook my head back and forth, my short blue hair lifting up from my scalp as I did my utmost to drive the image of Mother doing _anything_ like that from my mind. Oh, I hoped that I didn’t remember this tomorrow. Or, if I did, then at least it would stay off of my face when I next saw Mother.  
  
I didn’t want to have to talk about what was happening tonight with her at _all_. I certainly didn’t want to try to explain why my face was red, that I had momentarily imagined her giving oral sex to her boyfriend. That was a conversation I didn’t ever want to have, not in a million years.  
  
I got up and paced back and forth, a sudden spurt of nervous energy driving me onwards. My bare feet pressed against the carpet of the living room as I walked to the window. I twitched the curtain aside and looked out over Tokyo. Even at this time of night, it was still lit up, yellow and white lights gleaming. And there were still plenty of cars and trucks down on the streets, people who weren’t getting any more sleep than I was.  
  
I leaned my head forward and rested my forehead against the cool glass of the window. I was so, so tired. Why couldn’t they go to sleep as well? I tugged at the collar of my shirt, wishing for so many different things. This heat to break, Mother to stop making noise, my friends around for me to talk to, so many different things. Things that weren’t really going to happen.  
  
There was sweat beading on my forehead. I frowned and lifted my shirt to wipe it away. Then I blushed and took a long step back, getting away from the window as I let my shirt drop back. What was I _doing_? I shouldn’t be lifting my shirt right in front of a window! Even at night. Even if it only showed off my stomach. What if someone had been _watching_. Oh, the thought of it was just so _humiliating_.  
  
Embarrassment drove me back to the couch. I winced as I saw that the magazine was sitting on the couch, still open to the article on sex tips. That was _another_ conversation I didn’t want to have with Mother. Bad enough that she was reading those things. It was even worse that _I_ had glanced through them. Mother finding out that I had been reading an article on how to improve the reader’s sex life? There were several ways that conversation could go, and all of them were deeply unenjoyable.  
  
I flipped the magazine closed, and then spent several minutes trying to remember where it had been in the stack of books and medical journals that normally inhabited the end table. Then I frowned, and pulled it back out, taking a lot more care this time to remember where it belonged. Had I really seen that?  
  
I flipped back to the sex article, guiltily glancing behind at Mother’s bedroom. The same sounds were still coming from there, so I shouldn’t actually get caught. I still felt a lot more nervous now than I had.  
  
I looked down at the article. How had I missed that photograph the first time? It was quite the, um, risqué piece of work, even if what it was depicting had nothing on what was happening a few meters behind me. The woman in it, she was, um, she was actually completely naked. Not _showing_ anything, thanks to her forearm and hands, but there was nothing on her. And the man next to her, he wasn’t wearing anything either. And _he_ was only covered up by the woman’s thigh. They were both smiling, and didn’t seem embarrassed at _all_. A far cry from what _I_ would have looked like, if I was naked in front of anyone or if they were naked in front of me.  
  
I shook my head as I stared down at the photo. If I wasn’t actually seeing it, I wouldn’t have believed it. For one, how had I missed this the first time I looked at the article? It was a _big_ photo, taking up a full half of the page. For another, why was it even in here? Sure, it was an article on sex tips, but this was still softcore pornography. I hadn’t thought that the magazine was _that_ sort of publication. Or, if it was, that Mother would be interested in that.  
  
I kept on staring down at the photo, telling myself that I was going to close the magazine and put it away any second now. Any second now… I felt a weird tingle of arousal forming inside my lower belly as I kept on looking down at it. I had never really looked at pornography before, even while masturbating. My own thoughts had always been enough to carry me through. What was it _like_ , doing this sot of thing? How could either of them have the confidence needed to give the camera bright, big smiles like that, showing off their naked bodies, knowing that thousands and thousands of people were going to be seeing them?  
  
Sure, Sailor Mercury had a cute outfit that showed off a lot of my legs. But that was all it showed off, and it was reassuring to be around Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars and everyone else, all wearing essentially the same outfits. And it wasn’t as if the various villains we fought ever leered at us. Okay, Sailor Moon, once or twice, but that was it.  
  
And now I was thinking about me, as Sailor Mercury, taking the woman’s place, with the well-built, naked man right behind me. That was enough to get me to slap the magazine shut, shove it back into its place, and bury my face in my hands. My cheeks were burning against my hands, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the sheer, utter embarrassment of that mental image washing over me like a tsunami.  
  
I stayed like that for a while, trying to get my tired mind to think of something else, something completely unrelated, that would let me stop feeling so embarrassed. It wasn’t easy to do, and whenever I thought I had managed it, thinking about it took my mind right back to what I was imagining. It was all just so _humiliating_.  
  
Finally, after far too long, the images of the naked couple and of Sailor Mercury had faded. I lifted my head from my hands, still feeling a bit embarrassed, but no longer nearly as much, now that the dual images no longer retained such potency. I kept my gaze resolutely turned away from the end table. There was nothing there I needed to look at. Not for the next several days, not until the magazine had been moved. Into the recycling bin, quite likely.  
  
I sat back with a sigh. This had to be the longest night I had ever experienced. Even when all of the Sailor Senshi had gotten together at the Outer’s house to stay up from New Year’s Eve to New Year’s, I hadn’t felt this tired, watching the hours slowly drag on by.  
  
Maybe I should make an early start on breakfast. An early, _early_ start. Or maybe I should just sit here like a lump and wait for something to happen. That sounded a _lot_ more appealing. I lay on the couch, wondering if Mother would notice if I installed a meter of sound absorbing fabric on the walls in her room. Probably.  
  
I sat up, cocking my head to the side. Something was wrong. I wasn’t sure what, but something was definitely, certainly wrong. I slowly turned my head back and forth, trying to figure out what it was. Everything seemed to be where they should be. The photos and paintings of landscapes on the walls, the shelves of books, the furniture, it was all in place. So if everything to do with sight was fine, then maybe it was-  
  
I laughed as I realized what I was hearing. Or, actually, what I _wasn’t_ hearing. The only sound I could pick up was the hum of the fridge in the kitchen. Beyond that, there was _nothing_. There weren’t any muffled, feminine moans. There weren’t any rhythmic thumps. And there hadn’t been for a while.  
  
Mother and Seiteki had finally, finally, _finally_ exhausted themselves. And it had only taken- I glanced at the clock and winced- five hours of sex before they had worn themselves out.  
  
No, no, I wasn’t going to complain about that. I was just going to take advantage of what had been given to me. I was going to finally be able to go to sleep.  
  
There was a huge smile on my face as I pushed myself up from the couch and started towards my bedroom. I had never _really_ appreciated before now how good a chance to get some rest could be. But now that the sweet, sweet allure of sleep beckoned, I’d take it over a hundred thousand yen.  
  
Not that I wanted to go through this again. In the future, either Mother could go over to Seiteki’s home, _I_ could go spend the night at one of my friends (even if they weren’t in town, I still had a key to Usagi’s house, and Rei’s shrine didn’t have locks) or I would manage to go to sleep _before_ Mother and Seiteki came back home.  
  
I slowly walked, almost staggered, back into my bedroom. I sat down on the side of my bed and rubbed my aching, bleary eyes. I never stayed up this late, except as Sailor Mercury. And in _that_ form, fatigue from being awake for so long wasn’t much of a factor. Maybe I should transform, just to get some energy.  
  
No, no, that wouldn’t do any good. Much better to just try and get some sleep. It wouldn’t be for long, but it would be something.  
  
My eyes looked at my desk as I ran over the logic, not really _seeing_ anything on it. It seemed sensible enough. Slowly, tiredly nodding, I decided I was doing the right thing.  
  
The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the framed photo I had on my desk. Mother and I, on a beach in Okinawa. That had been our vacation, two years ago. I had seen more of her then than I had for the rest of the year combined. I tiredly smiled. Since we had both been wearing bikinis, we really _had_ seen quite a bit of each other.  
  
That wasn’t a very good joke, but it still stayed with me as I finally, _finally_ , went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Ch. 3**

  
I ran the back of my hand over my forehead. It was _hot_ in here. Which was so unusual for Japan in the summer.

I was dressed lightly. A bit too lightly, probably, but I was too hot and sweaty to want to put on _more_ clothes. I was wearing a tank top, one that I had almost outgrown, and a skirt that really was probably too short. The past few years had been kind to me, in regards to physical development, and I really was taller than I had been in middle school. And I had grown _much_ more… curvy was one way to put it. Not overly so, but I certainly had hips now.

And breasts, of course. Not _large_ breasts, but they were certainly there, and I liked to think that they looked quite nice on me. Though I was the only one who should be appreciating them, obviously.

All of which meant I was a bit worried about what Seiteki and especially Mother would have to say when they saw me. But I was already sweating so much just wearing this, I couldn’t bring myself to put on something that covered more skin.

I glanced longingly at the A/C mounted high up on the wall. Sometimes, it seemed more trouble than it was worth to be environmentally conscious. Some cool air blowing over my exposed limbs right now would be a small slice of heaven.

I left my bedroom and entered the apartment’s living room. Right away, I could see Seiteki, or at least the back of his head. He was sitting on the couch, arms spread out along the back, and he was staring at the blank TV. I frowned at that, and I frowned at not seeing Mother nearby. I hadn’t heard her leave, so where could she be?

I started towards the couch. Halfway there, Mother appeared, her head and shoulders rising up above the back of the couch. Her head turned towards me, and she looked a bit nervous.

“Oh, Ami,” Mother said, smiling at me. “I almost didn’t hear you.” Seiteki had craned his head to look at me as well, his blandly handsome face a tad bit tense. “Have you come to join us?”

“If that’s alright,” I said, giving Mother a small smile as I rounded the couch and sat down on an armchair. “What are you two doing?”

“Oh,” Mother said, running her hand through her dark blue hair, “I was just…” she trailed off, her tongue flicking out to lick her lips. “looking for something I had dropped.”

I nodded, looking at Mother. She was dressed to beat the heat as well, in a very cute white and green sundress. It looked quite thin, and was cut quite high, though it still covered more leg than my own skirt. And, like me, she had forgone sleeves in favor of leaving her shoulders bare except for the straps of the dress. Straps that went pretty far down before they joined the dress proper. I couldn’t recall when she had last shown so much cleavage. She looked quite pretty. And possibly a bit sexy, though I _really_ didn’t want to think of my mother in those terms.

My attention flashed to Seiteki for a minute. He must have been quite hot in his black, short-sleeved polo shirt and slacks, though he didn’t give any sign of it, beyond a faint flush on his cheeks. He saw me looking at him and smiled.

“I dropped my pen,” he said, taking something out of his pocket. “And she was kind enough to get it for me.”

What the two of them were saying didn’t really seem to mesh very well. However, I also didn’t really care. I glanced at the pen, which was marginally more interesting. Mostly due to how fancy and ornate it was. It wasn’t the kind of pen I would have expected a grown man who worked as a medical consultant to be using.

However, in the end, it was just a pen. I stopped thinking about it as Seiteki put it away, and focused on Mother. She was fidgeting a bit, and I wondered why. Maybe she was having trouble deciding if she should be focusing on her daughter or her boyfriend, or if she should bring both of us together.

I supposed I could understand that. When I had heard that Mother was taking a day off today from her clinic, I had hoped that we could spend most of it together, as a family. But Seiteki had shown up half an hour ago, and he and Mother had been spending a lot of time chatting since then while I had been in my room.

Mother and Seiteki were sitting _very_ close together. Now that she had straightened up, he had an arm resting on her shoulder, slowly massaging her. Her hand was resting on his thigh, moving up and down in small, repetitive movements.

“So how have you been, Ami?” Seiteki asked. “Barely got a chance to see you yesterday, over breakfast.”

I nodded, managing not to blush at that. I hadn’t yesterday. That had been an awkward meal. I had still been very, _very_ tired, and the knowledge of what Mother and Seiteki had been doing hadn’t helped my mental state. Especially because of how one or both of them had chosen to wake up. At first, I had thought a small earthquake was happening, as my bed lightly shook, waking me up. It was only after I had started to crawl underneath my bed that I realized what was _actually_ happening. For a good half hour, as I stared my slowly lightening bedroom, trying to get back to sleep as dawn broke.

“I’ve been quite fine,” I answered, privately _very_ glad that it had only been Mother and I here last night. And hoping that Seiteki being here this morning meant that he was busy tonight. “I spent most of yesterday catching up on my university reading.”

“I wasn’t aware that summer courses were offered for freshmen,” Seiteki said, sounding a bit puzzled.

“She means reading that will be assigned once classes start,” Mother explained, giving both him and me a smile. I nodded in agreement. “And on the subject of reading, Ami,” Mother continued, “I read an article a few days ago I think you might enjoy. I left a red tab in it. Look it over when you get the chance.”

I nodded, wondering what had caught Mother’s eye. I was sure it would be something interesting. She knew what my tastes ran to, after all. I had gotten almost every single one of them from her.

“Before college starts,” Seiteki said, smiling widely, “I look forward to spending some more time with you. You’re such an intelligent girl,” he glanced at Mother, “in such an intelligent family.”

Mother blushed, and so did I, though much less deeply. Seiteki really was charming. Why _had_ I been so resistant to him when we had first met? I honestly couldn’t think of a single reason. He never did anything out of the ordinary. Even what he did with Mother, well, that _was_ part and parcel of dating.

“I wouldn’t mind spending time with you, either,” I said. “And with Mother.”

All three of us smiled and nodded at that. It really did seem right, somehow, to want to spend time with Seiteki. And with Mother, obviously, but that was so obvious that it went without saying. Why I wanted to be with Mother’s boyfriend was a bit more mysterious, with an answer not readily presenting itself.

Well, beyond the obvious one. That despite my earlier, unfounded dislike of him, Seiteki was a handsome, intelligent, charming man that got along well wit Mother. And since I liked Mother, I liked spending time with someone who also spent so much time with her. Almost as much time as I did, actually, though I hoped that my earlier dislike hadn’t been rooted in some sort of petty jealousy.

“Ami, dear,” Mother said, “would you mind getting me a glass of water? I’m feeling quite thirsty, all of a sudden.”

“Of course,” I said, rising up. I was about to go to the kitchen, before I remembered my manners. “And would you like anything?” I asked, turning to Seiteki.

“The same, please,” he said, giving first Mother and then me a large smile.

I nodded and padded out of the living room. I’d get a cup for myself, as well. Even indoors, it was important to stay hydrated.

As I left, I saw Mother moving. I turned my head to look at her. She didn’t seem to see me, as she slid to the side, leaning towards Seiteki even as she moved her body away from him. I wondered what she was doing, but I wasn’t wondering hard enough to stay and find out.

It only took a few minutes to fill three glasses, even if I drained my cup without ever leaving the sink. I turned back around, still holding onto the glasses for Mother and Seiteki. Mother was once again hidden by the couch, and I could only see Seiteki.

And, once again, Mother rose into view as I started towards the couch. She drew a hand across the back of her mouth as she looked at me and settled back into her position, right next to Seiteki.

“Ah, thank you, Ami,” Mother said, her voice sounding a bit roughed and choked. “Need to get that taste out of my mouth.”

“What taste?” I asked, as I handed the glasses over to them. I noticed that there was a small amount of something white on Mother’s lips, in smeared tracks.

“Oh, ah, nothing,” Mother said, taking a quick gulp from her glass and rolling it around inside of her mouth. “Forget I said anything.”

I shrugged, and returned to my seat. Seiteki seemed to have a glow hanging about him, for some reason. There was a large smile on his face as he stared at Mother, before taking a much smaller sip of his water glass. And for some, probably different reason, his pants were a bit rumpled, when I would have sworn that they had been smooth a few minutes ago.

The three of us sat in silence for a bit, the two adults slowly sipping their water as I stared at them. ‘Adults’. I had graduated high school. I really should start thinking of myself as an adult.

Of course, if I was an adult, then maybe I should start doing some adult things. Like getting a boyfriend. People certainly seemed to think that if there wasn’t a romantic interest in an adult’s life, then there was something wrong with them. But the light of day didn’t provide any more romantic options than two nights had.

And I certainly wasn’t going to imitate Mina, and start flirting with men and women I found physically attractive and only decide afterwards if I liked them on the inside as well. Maybe Mother could provide some dating tips, if I could get the courage up to ask her.

I noticed that Mother and Seiteki were staring at each other a lot. In fact, they were turning their heads to look at each other more than they were looking at me, and I was right in front of them. I wondered what it must be like, to be so interested in someone else. Nice, obviously, but surely there was something beyond that.

“I should get started on lunch,” Mother said, rising to her feet and smoothing down her sundress.

“I’ll help you,” Seiteki said, standing as well and smiling at her.

“I could, too,” I volunteered, even though I doubted our kitchen was big enough for three people to be working all at once.

“Thank you, Ami, but we can handle this,” Mother said, giving me a quick, nice smile before heading for the kitchen. She and Seiteki were _very_ close to each other as they went.

I sat back in the armchair and wondered what I should do until then. My gaze wandered over to the end table, and I blushed again. The magazine I had looked at two nights ago was still there. It had been moved around as Mother and I picked up and put down different things to read, but it hadn’t been thrown out yet.

For a moment, my mind played with the image of the naked man and woman in it. I swallowed heavily, feeling a bit warmer than I already had been. I sneaked a glance at the kitchen, seeing both Mother and Seiteki busy pulling out ingredients and cooking tools. They wouldn’t notice if I moved over to the couch and opened up the magazine again.

But _I_ would. That was enough, barely, to keep me from doing so. I shook my head back and forth, feeling a blush on my cheeks slowly spread across more and more of my face. I shouldn’t be looking at softcore pornography when my mother and her boyfriend were in plain sight. I shouldn’t even be _thinking_ about it.

I, I needed to cool off. I shot to my feet and walked over towards the kitchen, my stride a bit stiff as I focused on the path right in front of me. I didn’t look at Mother or Seiteki, in case they could see the guilt and the lust written all over my face.

I opened up the fridge, and sighed, feeling the cool, cool air washing over my face and arms. It felt nice. Like I could spend all day just standing in front of here, letting myself cool down. I couldn’t obviously. But at least I could take my time selecting what I wanted to drink.

I let my gaze run over the iced tea, juice and milk for far too short of a time before finally grabbing a carton of orange juice. I let the fridge door close with a sigh, already feeling my skin start to heat up again.

By now, I was more or less cool enough to turn and look at the adults. Mother was stirring something in a pot on the stove, and Seiteki was standing right behind her. _Very_ close behind her. In fact, he was pressed right up against her back, his head resting on Mother’s shoulder and the rest of his body practically molded to her back.

Mother’s dress was pulled up in the rear. I could see the material all bunched up, and she was showing off more of her legs than she had been. Pulled up quite far in the rear, actually. Over her rear, to be honest. If the dress had been lifted even another centimeter, I would be looking at her rear, instead of merely the top of her thighs.

Seiteki was moving back and forth. At least his hips were. They weren’t moving very much, but they were moving a bit, in a steady rhythm. His clothing, at least, seemed to be in perfect condition. For some reason, I could faintly hear a wet, squelching noise, though I wasn’t able to tell where it was coming from.

There was one other thing about how Mother and Seiteki were positioned that was worth mentioning. His hands were on Mother’s breasts. He was clutching at them through her dress, and I could see his fingers squirming as he touched Mother.

Mother saw me out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at me, her cheeks a bright red and her mouth half-open.

“Ah, ah, Ami,” Mother said, the ladle rattling against the edge of the pot as she kept on stirring, “Seiteki’s helping me- cook!” She gasped for some reason. “He’s making, ah, making sure my breasts don’t get in the way of stirring the pot!”

“Yes,” Seiteki said, with a big grin on his face as he looked at me as well. He was still making those small thrusting motions. “It’s important to take care of that sort of thing.”

I had never had any problems with my chest getting in the way of cooking. And my chest had grown quite a bit as I went through high school. I knew for certain, thanks to Mina, that I was bigger than Rei and her, and roughly the same size as Usagi. Makoto, of course, had the largest breasts, but I had never heard her even once complain about her breasts interfering.

I nodded, taking a sip from the orange juice. I supposed that was just an excuse, for dating couples to do the kind of things they enjoyed together. I looked at Mother’s face as she stared at me. She looked a bit worried as Seiteki continued to touch her breasts and make those back and forth motions.

Seiteki, on the other hand, was still smiling. In fact, his smile was growing even larger as he stared at me. I wondered why.

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help with lunch,” I said, taking another sip from the juice box. It tasted nice in my mouth.

“I will,” Mother said, looking a bit relieved over something.

I wandered away from the kitchen, slowly draining the juice. For some reason, the tingling arousal that had driven me up from the armchair and into the kitchen was still around, even though it should have passed by now, with nothing to cause it.

As I went over to the large living room window, I happened to glance down at myself. I blinked in surprise. My nipples were standing out from my tank top, the smooth curves of my breasts interrupted by two stiff little nubs poking through the white fabric.

It must have been the cool air from the fridge, I realized. It must have done that. I hadn’t put a bra on after my shower, since I had felt so hot and sweaty, and didn’t want to feel the tight confines of the bra pressing against my skin. I had hoped that my tank top would provide enough support, and, to be fair, it had. It just didn’t provide the same level of… discretion that a bra would.

I hoped Mother and Seiteki hadn’t seen anything. It would be rather embarrassing, especially if the man had seen my nipples. I shook my head back and forth, dismissing the idea. The best way to deal with something like that was to never mention it, and hope that Seiteki didn’t, either.

I stared out the window, once more looking across Tokyo. It looked nice. More greenery would be better, far better, but at least the sun was doing a good job of making the countless windows gleam in long strings of twinkling, shining diamonds.

I kept on staring, distantly aware that my legs were pressed together and rubbing back and forth a bit, underneath my skirt. It felt nice, feeling the bare skin rubbing against each other. Also, a bit hot, with the flushed skin pressing together. But not so bad that I stopped.

My hand was rubbing against my stomach as I idly thought about what the rest of the day could hold. It was going to be a lovely (and hot) afternoon, and I didn’t want to spend it inside, not with Mother taking a day off. Maybe we could go for a walk in a nearby park, or catch the train to the ocean. And, I admitted, bring Seiteki along with us.

A nice walk, with some refreshing ice cream at the end. That sounded wonderful. I smiled to myself as I turned away from the window. I sat down on the couch, and glanced at the end table, wondering which article Mother wanted me to read and which magazine or journal it was in.

After a quick glance, I could only see one that had a red tab sticking out from between its pages. I slid it out from the small pile of reading material and flipped it over. It was the same one that had caught my eye two night ago. And from where the tab was, I had a worrying feeling…

I glanced behind me, making sure that Mother and Seiteki were still both busy in the kitchen. Then I flipped the magazine open, hoping against hope that the article Mother thought I’d be interested in wasn’t _that_ one.

I sagged in relief, a cold sweat breaking out over my entire body. It wasn’t _that_ article. It was the one immediately preceding it. I swallowed, closing my eyes in relief that Mother hadn’t thought I needed to learn some sex tips. Or that I’d have to look at those attractive, naked people again.

…Yes, _have_ to. That would be such a burdensome inconvenience, to look at them. My fingers grasped the magazine, about to turn a few pages, until I stopped myself. Instead, I took a deep breath and focused on what the _important_ article was about.

It was talking about a new wave of medical thinking that was going across Japan. A more holistic approach, that placed a lot of emphasis on the patient’s mind, building their self-esteem and body image. It was fairly light on details, since this was a woman’s lifestyle magazine and not a medical journal.

Or at least, it _had_ to be light on the details, surely. Because I certainly couldn’t pick up anything more than the basic thesis of the article, and there was surely no way I could not understand something like that. I rubbed my eyes, before going back to the article.

There were a lot of photos in the article, but for some reason, I didn’t really memorize them. I stared at them, but I was just completely unable to understand what they were showing. Just like the details in the four and a half pages of writing weren’t sinking into my brain.

I started from the beginning, doing my best to actually understand what I was reading. I had _always_ done that, I had always been able to grasp what I was reading, even material that was supposed to be far too advanced for a girl my age. A fashion magazine shouldn’t even _begin_ to pose a challenge to me.

I was distantly aware that my jaw was dropping open as I read and reread the article. Not because I was shocked at the information in it, but just because it seemed more effort than it was worth to keep my mouth shut. I could feel some drool starting to accumulate, and didn’t bother to do anything about that either. Even as it spilled out from my lips and dropped down onto my chest, sinking through the thin, white material of my tank top.

The article was, the article was… I slowly blinked, doing my best to figure out what it was saying. Maybe if I read it one more time, I would understand what was going on. Why this new medical practice was becoming so popular.

And this time, it worked. As I reread the article, an image started to form in my mind. How certain crystals could promote interesting developments inside patients. How having a positive body image was important for the patient’s general well-being, and how practitioners should work to promote that. I smiled, finally getting the details of what was going on.

I could see why Mother was so interested in the article. She tried to keep her clinic on the forefront of medical thought, and I thought she might shake things up at work, and start introducing these methods. It was exciting to think about, though I wasn’t quite sure _why_ I was feeling so excited over it.

I stared down at the open magazine, not really seeing the article, as my mind pulled up its own images. Yes, I thought that Mother’s clinic could see some very good results from putting into practice what was being described here. I might even try some of it. The dance therapy, for instance. I was sure that could benefit women like me, who were in excellent health, just as much as it could women who needed treatment. And it would be a boy confidence booster as well, although I knew that I didn’t need that either.

I could see the patients arriving, full of stress and worry, and leaving feeling so _relaxed_ and carefree. For some reason, I couldn’t quite visualize the intermediary steps, but I was sure they were happening, and that they would be effective and possibly even enjoyable. And that was really what being a medical professional was all about, wasn’t it? Helping people.

If Mother refitted her clinic to accommodate this kind of work, then I was going to have to pay a visit and see how things worked. Not only would I be taking an interest in what my parent did, I would also be learning all new things about how to treat and help people. It was an endless round of benefits, really.

I realized someone was groping me. Someone was standing behind me, and their hand was on my breast, slowly kneading and squeezing it through the tank top. It felt nice. It felt very nice. I could feel my nipple stiffening as the hand played with my breast, fingers playing with my soft flesh through my shirt. I was distantly aware of someone making panting, breathy sounds, and I gradually realized that person was me. It came as a bit of a surprise.

It took a long while before I finally figured out what I should do about it. Then I leaned my head backwards, looking up at Mother. She smiled down at me, her hand still massaging my breast, the swell of it nicely fitting inside her hand. Her fingers felt very nice, sinking in and moving around my breast.

“Ami, it’s time for lunch,” she said, as my nipple started to stiffen, digging into her palm. “Can you come and join us?”

I nodded and blinked. Had thirty minutes really passed that quickly? There was a growl in my stomach suggesting it had. I turned red and Mother chuckled as she withdrew her hand. For some reason, I wished that she had kept on touching me. It had felt… nice, having Mother’s hand on my body. Not in a sexual way, obviously, just the closeness between a mother and her daughter.

“It’s an interesting article, isn’t it?” she asked as I stood up. “Very… engrossing.”

“Yes,” I agreed, stretching, feeling my stiff limbs tingle with returning life. “I’m surprised that the first I heard about it was in something like this magazine,” I added, looking down at a full page ad for lipstick.

“So was I,” Mother said as the two of us walked over to the kitchen. Seiteki gave us a smile, already sitting down. “But you certainly seemed to like it.” She smiled. “You didn’t even twitch when I called you.”

I nodded. The memory of what had been in the article was already feeling a bit hazy, but did it matter? It was obviously important, and Mother thought so as well.

I stopped, letting Mother get in front of me to take her seat in the relatively narrow confines of the kitchen. As I did so, I happened to glance down. I noticed that there was something on her bare legs. Something white on the small amount of thigh I could see. It looked like it had come from further up her leg. I wondered what it was and where it had come from.

“Mother?” I asked, pointing. “There’s something on your leg.”

Mother frowned and twisted her head around, trying to get a good look at it. Finally, she managed, raising her skirt a few centimeters as she did so.

“Oh,” Mother said, her voice sounding a bit embarrassed for some reason, “that’s…”

“Sauce,” Seiteki said from his spot on the table. “Some of it must have spilled when we were making lunch.”

Mother nodded and gave me a smile. I nodded as well. I glanced at the table, and couldn’t _see_ anything that seemed to include a white sauce. Maybe it was for a dessert.

“Just let me clean that up,” Mother said, lifting her dress a bit more to better get at the spot.

That revealed even more of the sticky, white sauce. I wondered how far up her leg it went, and what on earth had happened to get it that high.

Mother ran her fingers along her skin, scooping up the sauce. It seemed even more sticky than I had realized, forming a white web between her fingers. She stared down at it for a second before she started to lick her fingers clean.

 _That_ was surprising. I couldn’t say that I had ever had a sauce that I was interested in having just by itself. Especially if it had been on my skin. I stayed clean, but there _were_ limits. Well, I wasn’t the one doing it, so I supposed it wasn’t my problem.

After Mother licked her fingers clean, she suddenly blushed, quite hard. She quickly sat down, not looking up at either of us as she took her seat. I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to say. But I wasn’t even really sure what was going _on_ , and nothing came to mind.

I sat down at the table, and smiled at Mother and then at Seiteki. Mother returned the smile, though she still looked a bit embarrassed. A lovely, homecooked meal, and then the whole rest of the afternoon with my wonderful mother and her boyfriend. That sounded wonderful.

I loved that I could spend time together with Mother like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Four**

  
“Ah, ah, ah, ah.”  
  
I would have been pretty embarrassed over the lewd sounds I was making if I had been able to pay attention to them. But I was only just able to realize I was gasping and moaning. I certainly wasn’t able to do anything about the noises spilling from my mouth. There were other things on my mind.  
  
Like how _good_ my fingers felt on my body. My previous masturbation sessions had felt good. Obviously. That was why I kept on doing them. But none of my sessions had ever felt like _this_ before. It was _amazing_ , how my body seemed to melt underneath my touch, my flesh yielding to even a simple press.  
  
I was completely and utterly naked, not wearing a single scrap of clothing. And with how hot it was in my bedroom, even _that_ felt like I was wearing too much. But if I couldn’t take care of the heat on me, at least I could deal with the heat inside of me.  
  
Although I was feeling _so_ good masturbating I almost didn’t want to cum. I wanted to drag this wonderful feeling out for as long as I could, my hands on my body, my fingers inside of me… and something else inside of me as well.  
  
There were a lot of reasons my cheeks were flushed. And one of them was the inescapable thought of the gift Mother had gotten me recently. It was… well, it helped a bit of I thought of it as a toy. Parents got their children toys. There was nothing unusual about that. And as I grew older, my taste in toys changed. And Mother knew that, and her gifts reflected my changing desires.  
  
There. When it was put like that, it sounded _reasonable_ that Mother had given me a dildo. Along with a few tips on proper care that I had understood even through the burning veil of embarrassment I had felt as I glanced inside of the plain box Mother had handed me.  
  
For all that it had been embarrassing (and it _still_ was embarrassing, just a bit), I still liked the smooth, rounded purple shaft. It could reach _so_ much farther inside of me than my fingers could, and it felt so _right_ , somehow, to clench down around the hard, unyielding rod once it was inside of me. Being able to squeeze down around it as I stroked the rest of my body, it was just such a nice sensation.  
  
I slowly slid the dildo in and out of my pussy, _loving_ how it felt, how my sensitive walls got spread out by the shaft, how nice and hard it felt inside of me, all of it. And the rest of my body was feeling just as good. Sometimes, I would let go of the shaft, keeping it inside of me, as I stroked her thighs, feeling the tingles running through my body, and my muscles tensing and relaxing underneath my skin. And my other hand was paying _so_ much attention to my breasts, exploring my decently-sized, firm mounds, lightly tugging on my nipples, cupping my boobs, doing some wonderful things to them. And discovering even _more_ ways to make myself feel good as well.  
  
My back lifted off of the bed as I brushed my clit. It sent a lightning bolt through my body, making me gasp and shake as I felt the pleasure filling myself up. I felt so _good_. I closed her eyes and smiled, letting the arousal inside of me die down a bit before I started back up. I didn’t want this to be over too soon, after all. It wasn’t like I was able to go anywhere.  
  
“Oh, Seiteki, yes! There, right there!”  
  
I blushed _hard_ as the sounds carried through my bedroom wall once again. It was the middle of the day. And Mother and her boyfriend were having sex. Normally, that would mean I would just go down to the park with a book and read for two or three hours. But there was a major flaw in that plan right now.  
  
I would have to leave the apartment through the living room. And that was were Mother and Seiteki were, right now. Having very loud, very vigorous, very _enjoyable_ sex. And I wasn’t quite up for sneaking past the two of them. What if they saw me? What if _I_ saw something?  
  
No, it was much better for me to spend some time here in my own bedroom. And because I was horny from… being a teenage I, she might as well masturbate to pass the time. And thoroughly try out the gift Mother had given me. It would be _disrespectful_ if I spurned a gift from my only parent, after all.  
  
And I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on my studies if I was forced to listen to the sounds of Mother and Seiteki cumming over and over again. That would be- very distracting. So instead I just slowly masturbated, touching myself while lying on my bed while trying to shut out the sounds coming from the rest of the apartment.  
  
It helped a bit to focus on some fantasies of my own. That was a bit difficult for me, actually. For some reason, all of my fantasies seemed to keep on coming back to a mature, blue-haired woman and her slightly younger lover having passionate, vigorous sex. But, with some effort, I managed to wrench my masturbatory fodder to something a bit less disturbing. Yes. Disturbing. Not arousing at _all_.  
  
Thinking about my friends as I touched myself was, well, something I would _never_ admit to. Especially not to my friends. But I still thought of them as I twitched around on the bed. And the feelings the images called up were hot enough that they almost replaced the dildo.  
  
I moaned softly, as I pictured Usagi getting pleasured by Rei and Mamoru, her two tall, dark-haired, sarcastic lovers teaming up to make their blonde leader really squirm around on the bed. And then, with a less erotic and more sexual twist, there was the idea of Minako and a guy, both of them doing their best to break whatever furniture they were fucking on. I blushed a bit as my mind flashed to the sounds I could hear from the living room, where it seemed that Mother was trying to do exactly that.  
  
I tried to get my mind to other topics. Ideally, even ones where I wouldn’t blush a bright red the next time I saw any of the fellow Inner Senshi. But that were still hot enough for me to masturbate to.  
  
I shifted position a bit as I ended up considering how nice it would be to actually _be_ with a man. I didn’t know who the man would be, but Mother and Usagi always looked so happy after a night with their boyfriends. Why couldn’t I end up feeling that good as well? Getting to feel another person’s hands on my body, covering my frame, and touching me all _over_ …  
  
“Oh, oh yes,” I softly moaned, closing my eyes as the shadowy figure I was picturing leaned over me, his hands gently playing with my breasts as I lay underneath him. “Please, more.”  
  
I gasped, starting to move the dildo in and out of me at a faster and faster pace as I imagined how good it would feel, twisting and turning around underneath the man. How I would look up into his handsome, intelligent face, and see the love and care shining in his eyes. How I’d lower my gaze, running it over his body, before looking at his-!  
  
I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my moan as I thought about touching a man’s penis. I shivered, feeling the arousal surge inside of me at the thought of how much better a warm dick would feel than the dildo inside of me. How I could feel it pressed against my body, and how I’d be held close to him as his hands wandered over my body, making me feel _so_ good.  
  
I gasped, twitching back and forth as I drew the dildo in and out of my wet, dripping folds. I was so horny. The images dancing in my mind were so _vivid_ , it was like it was happening right there in front of me. I pinched her nipple as I imagined the man doing the same.  
  
And then, and then he’d- my thoughts turned into a muddle there, the only real highlights that I could discern informed by what I was hearing in the living room. I gasped, and flipped over onto my front, reaching underneath myself to drive the dildo in and out of me faster and faster. It somehow felt so _right_ to be laying on my front, my butt pushed up where someone could see it. And my legs widely spread, so someone could _use_ me.  
  
Plus, the pillow let me muffle my moans. And I _needed_ something like that right now. I was getting pretty loud as I masturbated. And even if Mother and Seiteki were busy making quite a bit of noise themselves, I still didn’t want to do anything that would let them hear me and guess what I was doing. That would just be so- humiliating. Yes, it would be very humiliating. That didn’t stop the pace I was masturbating at even slightly, though.  
  
For a moment that felt much longer than I was sure it actually was, my mind was filled with images of Seiteki fucking me, doing the same things to me that he was doing to Mother. And it was _so_ appealing. I had to bite down on my pillow as the idea of the older man thoroughly fucking and using me came to me so strongly, it was almost like another person was in the room with me, talking to me about it. I whined as I rocked back and forth, driving my hips against the dildo.  
  
I could feel the orgasm rising up inside of me. And I didn’t see any reason for me to stop right now. I just needed to keep on masturbating, keep on going until I came. And my orgasm would feel _so_ good. So good, I could barely even imagine what it would feel like to have that wonderful wave of pleasure wash through me, filling me up with a wonderful pink cloud.  
  
“Oh please,” I moaned, twisting around on the bed, “please, please, harder, make me yours.”  
  
I didn’t know who I was talking to. I knew I was talking loudly enough that it was posing a risk, but I couldn’t bring myself to be any quieter. It just felt so _good_ , pushing that dildo in and out of me as I rocked back and forth on the bed. So very good, and it was going to feel even _better_ as soon as I came.  
  
I wanted to cum. I wanted to cum _really_ badly. I gasped, hearing the lewd squelch as I drove the dildo in and out of my pussy. My free hand was playing with my body, pressing against the sheets as I toyed with my breasts, kneading them and pinching my nipples.  
  
I was going to cum. I was just a few seconds away from it. I picked up the pace, going harder and faster than before. I could feel the pleasure rising up inside of me, coming up so fast that there was no possible way to stop it now.  
  
Just before I came, an image flashed in front of my mind’s eye. The man I was dreaming about took form, standing over me as he smiled. It was Seiteki, and he was about to use his stiff cock to fuck my wet, _needy_ pussy.  
  
And then I came. I gasped, my eyes growing wide as I kicked at my bed, my feet making a mess of the sheets. It was such a good orgasm, filling me up so much, it was _amazing_. My stiff nipples were digging into the bed, and my pussy was clamped down like a vise around the dildo inside of me.  
  
I kept on twitching, completely unable to stop myself as I bucked and thrashed. The absolute most I could do was slap a hand over my mouth to stop any more lewd sounds coming out than I had already made. And my other hand was still busy with the dildo, moving it back and forth, in and out of me.  
  
Even as I came, I kept on fucking myself with the toy. And it felt wonderful. The waves of pleasure coursing through me were so much _sharper_ than anything else I had ever felt, the orgasm filling me from head to toe. I loved it, and I didn’t want it to ever stop. I wanted to just keep on cumming, to have this single perfect minute extend forever.  
  
Forever lasted for twenty seconds. But they were a _good_ twenty seconds. I felt wonderful, my toes curling as I felt the pleasure surge back and through my body. I moaned, burying my face in the pillow as I felt my body tense up and then relax, over and over again.  
  
And then, slowly, the sensations started to fade, the pleasure slowly ebbing out of me. I slumped down on the bed, feeling _good_. Like there was a wonderful pink stream running through my body.  
  
I sighed in relief and satisfaction. Wow. _Wow_. That had been a _good_ orgasm. A really, really good orgasm. In fact, it had been the best one that I had ever had. And I wasn’t sure why she needed to stop.  
  
Well, okay, I was feeling a bit tired. That really had taken it out of me. Lazing around for a bit also had some appeal. But the vivid memory of how _good_ that orgasm had been, and the lust still filling my body were enough to make me want to feel that good again.  
  
Although… there weren’t any sounds from the living room. Had Mother and Seiteki finally cum? Was there a chance for me to slip out and go down to the park? Where I could mas- _study_. If I was going outside, I was going to _study_. I couldn’t even _believe_ that the other idea had occurred to me, no matter how briefly. Get your mind out of the gutter, Ami.  
  
Rolling off the bed, I made quite the face, glad that Usagi wasn’t around with a camera. Then I reached down and removed the dildo from inside of me. I _wasn’t_ going to walk around with that inside of me, no matter how aroused I was. Even if the thought of it rubbing against my insides as my hips moved from side to side was enough to send another tingle through me.  
  
I quietly padded across my bedroom, towards the door. I knew I was still naked, but I couldn’t be bothered to get dressed. Either Mother was in the shower or cuddling with Seiteki, and I would have plenty of time to get dressed, or she was still with him, and I wouldn’t be leaving the room anyway.  
  
I still had to pause a minute before I cracked the door open. Just a bit, and I held myself behind the actual door, so nobody could see anymore than my head and the top half of my fingers. But I still _knew_ that I was naked and aroused, and the thought made me tingle inside my lower belly.  
  
I was forced to open more of my bedroom door than I would have liked to see all of the living room. I was _so_ worried about Mother seeing the door and calling out to me. And as bad as shutting the door and ignoring Mother would be, there were still _other_ options that put a tingle down my spine. Stepping out into the living room and addressing Mother like I had been told to do since I was young, _that_ was the worst-case option. An option that made me tense up at the thought of it. Thought it was somewhere a bit lower than my stomach that got all tight and tingly at the idea.  
  
And then there was the idea of me hiding behind the door as I talked to Mother and Seiteki. Knowing that I was naked. Knowing that _they_ would probably know I was naked. I shook her head, trying to clear the clouds of arousal that were filling my mind.  
  
Instead, I focused on what I was actually here to do. Looking for-  
  
Once I actually started looking for Mother, I found her pretty quickly. I found a _lot_ of Mother. I blushed, as I stared, unable to look away like I knew I should.  
  
Mother was just as naked as I was. At least, I thought so at her first glance, my eyes drawn downwards to the surprisingly large, firm ass that was shaking from side to side. Then I glanced again, my cheeks burning, and saw that Mother was wearing something dark on the lower half of her back. I couldn’t identify it at first, and my natural curiosity made me stare at Mother naked body for a bit longer. Yes, curiosity, that was all it was.  
  
Then, finally, it resolved, like one of those visual puzzles. I realized that it was _ink_. Like a tattoo. Though it covered more skin than any tattoo I had ever seen, and I just couldn’t process the idea of Mother with a tattoo of _any_ size.  
  
It was all in black, too, Mother’s pale skin shining through the sinuous and geometric lines and curves covering her skin.  
  
My wide-eyed gaze took in some more details as I stared at Mother kneeling down in front of Seiteki. Mother’s legs were spread almost as widely as I had been on my bed. And that seemed to mean that, I blushed even _more_ deeply, the semen inside of her was dripping out onto the floor. I was never going to be able to walk on that spot of carpet again, was I? I was _always_ going to know it was there.  
  
Oh yes, and Mother was giving Seiteki a blowjob. I could see all of his shaft as Mother bobbed her head up and down around it, her tongue sticking out as she licked at it like Usagi on an ice cream cone. I swallowed, feeling a lump in my throat as I stared.  
  
For some unknowable reason, I could feel arousal starting to churn inside of me. That wasn’t something I was going to think too long on at _all_. I just, I just- I had confirmed that Mother and Seiteki were still busy in the living room so I could just go back to masturbating. Yes. Just shut the door and get back to work. Or pleasure. Just get out of here before I got caught by Seiteki.  
  
I stayed looking for just a minute longer, my cheeks burning as I stared. And I was glad I did. Because I saw a black marker Seiteki was fiddling with. And not _any other reason_.  
  
I shut the door, remembering too late to do so quietly. I winced, but I didn’t hear footsteps coming towards my room, or a voice calling my name. And it meant that I could relax. Mother _hadn’t_ gotten a tattoo. She had just let Seiteki draw on her. And now that I knew that, I could take a minute to appreciate how beautiful the linework had been. If the markings hadn’t gone to such lewd areas of Mother’s body, I would have liked to examine them, to see how black ink and normal skin could produce such a unique effect.  
  
As it was, I just went back to my bed, and sat down on it, feeling my covers pressing against my naked butt. Well. I had seen a lot. A lot more than I wanted to see, obviously. Who would want to look at her naked, freshly-fucked mother? Certainly not me.  
  
And since I wasn’t going back out there, I might as well… enjoy myself. To some fantasies that were completely and totally unrelated to anything I might have seen out in the living room, obviously.  
  
Right. No need to imagine what it would feel like to have a pussy full of semen, orgasmic tingles still running through my body, as I knelt down in front of my boyfriend to give him a blowjob. I didn’t even know _how_ to give a blowjob, so why would I want to imagine getting one?  
  
I looked down speculatively at the dildo sitting next to my bed. I didn’t know how to give a blowjob. But I _could_ learn… And if it was as hot as it seemed in my head, it might even be a new way to masturbate.  
  
I swallowed and glanced at my securely closed door again. Then I reached out and grabbed the dildo off of the nightstand. I looked down at it. Yes, the idea still seemed hot.  
  
I slid off of my bed and turned around, kneeling in front of it. How widely had Mother’s legs been spread? Well, this was as far as _I_ could comfortably go, so it would have to do. Then I took a deep breath. I had seen her licking at the shaft, working her tongue all back and forth, all over it.  
  
I started to do the same, holding my dildo out in front of me, as steady as I could, not letting it waver around _too_ much. Then I stuck my head forward, poking my tongue out. And I started to lick the toy.  
  
Down below, my free hand was busy playing with myself. And it felt _nice_. I shivered, rocking my hips back and forth as I stroked my pussy. I had cum just a few minutes ago, but I was still so wonderfully sensitive. I could feel my pussy trying to swallow my fingers, my lips parting, inviting my digits deeper inside of me. I twitched, my hips sliding back and forth.  
  
And all the while, I kept on licking the dildo. I could taste my own arousal on it, which was… unusual. I wasn’t certain what I felt about the taste. But it wasn’t bad enough to get me to stop. Instead, I just kept on going, licking my way up and down the toy. And cheating a bit, I had to admit, moving the dildo around in ways that a real penis would never be able to manage.  
  
I was enjoying myself. And not just because masturbating felt good, although there was a _lot_ of that. It was also that I was learning something new. And I _loved_ learning. I wondered when I was going to get a chance to try out what I was learning, and quickly colored, a few possible options _instantly_ coming to mind.  
  
I really shouldn’t be thinking like that, I told myself. Seiteki was _Mother’s_ boyfriend. Not mine. Why should I be thinking about how nice it might be to give him a blowjob, just like Mother was doing? Or to feel his warm, sticky semen inside of me, slowly dripping out of my pussy? There was _no_ need to vividly imagine all of that. I should just focus on masturbating and learning how to give a blowjob.  
  
With how unresponsive the dildo was (which was a lot better than any other option would have been), there was only so much I felt I could do. Licking it, at least. There was also a lot more to a blowjob. And there was no need to explain _how_ I knew what went into a blowjob. (Mina. It was all Mina’s fault, unsurprisingly, her and a peeled banana she had demonstrated on after getting some of Rei’s grandfather’s sake).  
  
I opened my mouth and slid the dildo into my mouth. At the same time, I slid two fingers into my pussy. And it felt _nice_.  
  
Somehow, it just felt so _right_ to be filled in my mouth and my pussy at the same time. There was a warm shiver of contentment that ran down my spine as I felt the toy pressing against my tongue, and as my fingers spread me out from the inside.  
  
I started masturbating, my fingers sliding in and out of me. It felt _really_ nice. And it was even better when I started to move the dildo in and out of my mouth as well. It went in and out, making some slightly lewd, wet noises as I brought it back and forth.  
  
It felt so _right_ to be here, on my knees, sucking a cock. Or a dildo. I closed my eyes, and imagined a set of hands in my hair, holding onto me as I moved back and forth, bobbing up and down along him. It was a _nice_ feeling. Really, really nice.  
  
I thought that this orgasm was going to be even better than my previous one. _And_ I was learning new skills as I did so. Was there a better combination?  
  
“Fuck, you’re so good with your tongue,” a voice came through the wall. I blushed, my own tongue pressed against the shaft inside of my mouth. For a second there- no, it was just a coincidence. “Come on, you little slut,” I squeaked around the cock, hearing Seiteki refer to my mother like that. “Work for your reward. I’m not going to give it to you unless you _earn_ it.”  
  
 _Wow_ , that was lewd. And not how I thought your lover should be addressed. But should I share my concerns with Mom? Later, obviously. _Not_ now. No, better not to. Instead, I should just keep on tending to my dildo as I masturbated.  
  
For some reason, the fantasy I was enjoying had changed a bit. Now the man was being a bit rougher and more domineering with me. Standing over me, a light in his eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. His hands pressed into the sides of my skull, and his cock really pushed in and out of my mouth.  
  
I did my best to simulate that, sucking on the dildo as I used harsher, wilder thrusts. Somehow, that felt even more right than just sucking on the toy. Really _using_ my mouth like this, just like the images in my head (that for a second, before I could force them away, looked like Mother and Seiteki) were going at it.  
  
A traitorous thought came to me, asking if maybe I could hear some more sounds if I got closer to the door. The image came into my head, fully-formed already, of me kneeling right in front of the door, sucking on my new dildo and masturbating, listening to what Mother and Seiteki were doing.  
  
I blushed _hard_ , and shook my head from side to side, making some drool fly from my chin and drop down onto my body. No, _bad_ Ami. That isn’t the kind of thing you should be thinking about. Ever.  
  
Just focus on running your tongue all over this shaft, bobbing your head up and down, pressing your lips against it… yes, that was _much_ better. And even if I had a pretty good idea that Mother was doing this just a few meters away, it was still good enough that I wasn’t going to stop over a bad reason like _that_.  
  
My fingers slid in and out of my pussy, making myself feel so, so good. Sometimes I spread them inside of me, and ran my fingertips along my sensitive walls. I wished I had a third arm, just so that I could play with my boobs as I drew the toy in and out of my mouth, and stroked my pussy.  
  
But even without one, I was still feeling really, really good. Even if Mother and Seiteki left right now, I was still going to keep on masturbating, keep on touching myself like this. It just felt too good for me to want to do anything else.  
  
I shifted around, spreading my legs a bit wider. This was probably the lewdest position I had ever been in. But it felt so right. I kept on going, feeling the arousal running down my legs as I masturbated, how _good_ I felt inside of my folds, how this was all so completely amazing.  
  
And I was going to keep going. There was no _way_ I was going to stop. Not when I was feeling like this. I was going to keep on filling my pussy with my fingers, I was going to keep on sucking this cock, I was going to _enjoy_ myself.  
  
After all, it was summer vacation. I didn’t have a thing that needed doing. So why _not_ spend it enjoying myself? Mother and Seiteki were doing the same, and _they_ had jobs. All of my friends were out of Tokyo, enjoying themselves, while I was still here. So why not just keep on masturbating, over and over again?  
  
Heck, why even stop once I came? This second round felt so _wonderful_ , I couldn’t see a reason why I shouldn’t do it a third round. Again, Mother and Seiteki were on, at the very least, their second round of sex. And if people their age could manage that, why couldn’t I cum three times in a row?  
  
I smiled around the dildo. I couldn’t think of a single reason why I shouldn’t do exactly that. I picked up the pace a bit, plunging my fingers in and out of my pussy, and making the drool run out of my mouth as I sucked on the dildo. I felt so good, and I thought I would cum in another five minutes or so, as I pictured the faceless man in front of me letting me suck his dick.  
  
I hadn’t expected to spend the afternoon like this, but it felt so good I knew I had made the right choice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Five**

  
I looked out the train window at the Tokyo skyline. It was quite bright out today, and I had to squint as the sun glittered off of the windows of the skyscrapers. After a few minutes, I turned my head to look at the interior of the train car.  
  
Or at least at certain parts of the car. There was some areas I didn’t want to look at too closely. Because if I did, then I might see something that was so… well, a well-behaved girl like me shouldn’t be interested in that sort of thing.  
  
My, it was hot in the train. The fans must not be working. That would explain why I was feeling so hot. Both on my skin and inside of my body. I tugged at my shirt, wishing I could get some cool air to flow over more of my skin.  
  
And I was already showing off so much skin already. But with how hot it was, who could blame me? I needed to beat the heat somehow, and dressing down was the environmentally conscious option.  
  
The pale green shirt I was wearing was held up by the ties that went over my shoulders. From time to time, I fiddled with the knots, making sure that they were still securely fastened. After all, it was hard to think of anything worse that could happen to me then having my shirt fall off of my body, the straps that held it up the last to go as it slid down my torso, leaving me topless in front of the dozen or so people on the train car.  
  
Especially my mother and Seiteki. I glanced at them before I could stop myself. Luckily, I didn’t see anything before I dragged my eyes back to staring at the empty seat across from me.  
  
It would be especially bad if that happened because I wasn’t wearing a bra. Not because I was a lewd girl or anything, obviously! But merely because a bra would not go well with this shirt, and it already had support built into it, anyway. And, frankly, anything that reduced the amount of fabric covering up my skin could only be for the best. Which was why I was showing off the upper swell of my breasts. Oh, it was so very embarrassing, but with how the shirt felt, clinging to the rest of me, I knew it was the right choice to show a bit off of myself.  
  
I nervously reached down and smoothed my skirt down as well. Just like my top, I had picked out the subdued yellow skirt to help me cope with the hot, humid summer we were having. It was also quite short, and I kept on having to remind myself to keep my legs pressed together. Especially on the train. It just wouldn’t be _right_ to flash somebody. Even if it felt a bit funny on the inside to keep my sweaty legs pressed together so tightly. And sometimes they rubbed against each other, which was a whole different way I could be distracted in.  
  
I blushed as I tried to find the right balance between not rubbing my sensitive thighs against each other and not flashing anyone who looked at me. It was hard to do. And there were plenty of other things that were distracting me.  
  
I glanced over at Mom again. I just couldn’t help it. And I certainly couldn’t help the blush that formed as I looked at her again.  
  
Mom and Seiteki were… being happy. They were being very, very happy, and I was shocked that they hadn’t been caught yet. Yes, I was the only one on front of them and I was hardly going to complain about my own mother, but _still_.  
  
Seiteki’s hands were down Mom’s shirt and skirt. I swallowed as I watched him so _obviously_ touching her, groping her. _Molesting_ her. My own body itched, and I wondered how Mom was feeling right now as her boyfriend touched her like that.  
  
I knew the answer to that, obviously. It felt good. I just needed to look at Mom’s face to tell that it felt good. The look of bliss on her face as Seiteki’s hands did whatever exactly they were doing to her body was breathtaking. My own body felt so _hot_ as I watched, though that was obviously only because of how the fans weren’t doing their job as well as they should. I was so, so hot.  
  
And Mom wasn’t just standing still and letting Seiteki do whatever he wanted to her. I swallowed. She had shifted her body to the side a bit, and now I could see a glimpse of his penis. And of Mom’s hand, wrapped around it, slowly pumping back and forth. She was doing that, right in _public_. On the train, with strangers scattered all around the car, who could see what she was doing any second now.  
  
Mom lifted her gaze and saw me looking at her. My face slowly started to turn a deep, deep red. But I couldn’t tear my eyes away. I kept on looking at Mom as she smiled and winked at me. She opened her mouth and _that_ got me to tear my gaze away, looking at _anything_ else.  
  
As I did so, I realized how widely spread my legs had ended up. And that my skirt had ridden up. I slammed my legs back together. I was _very_ glad that I had worn panties today. I had debated over that for a bit, modesty and basic decency warring with how _hot_ and sticky I knew I would end up being if I spent all day with cotton pressed up against me. But it had obviously been the right decision to wear them. After all, what kind of girl would I be if I flashed my own mother? Or her boyfriend. That they had probably seen my panties was bad enough. Seeing what my panties were covering? Oh, I’d just _die_ of shame.  
  
I glanced back at Mom. I just wasn’t able to tear my gaze away for long. And _this_ time, I kept on staring for a long, long time. A blush slowly spread across my face, even deeper and redder than last time.  
  
Mom had lifted her skirt up. And she hadn’t made the same choice I had. Even with Seiteki’s hand blocking, um, the view as it were, I could still easily tell. My heart started beating in my chest like it was a jackhammer, thudding against my ribs as I stared.  
  
Seiteki was touching Mom like nobody but myself had ever touched me. And I thought that he just might have a better technique than I did. I could tell that three fingers were thrusting in and out of Mom, and that the rest of his hand was also busy.  
  
And had been busy for a long time. I could see the arousal running down Mom’s thighs, shiny and sticky in the overhead lights. I slowly winched my gaze up to her face, seeing the look of profound _contentment_ on her face. She winked at me and smiled. Then she blew me a kiss.  
  
My gaze fell back down, and like a magnet, I was drawn back to Mom’s crotch. Where Seiteki _wasn’t_ still touching her. Instead, his hand had moved up, leaving Mom completely bare. I swallowed, staring at her pussy. I had seen it before when taking baths and stuff. But I hadn’t had any reason to pay attention to it. It had just been there. But now, now I was thinking about how good it was making Mom feel, how nice her boyfriend’s fingers would feel gliding along and _into_ her folds.  
  
Then Seiteki moved his hand back down a bit. My hands clenched into fists and my head swam as his fingers went to either side of Mom’s crotch, framing her pussy in between his fingers. And then he held it open, pressing down on her labia to make her open up.  
  
The angle wasn’t good, and I was too far away to get a very good look. Not that I _wanted_ a good look obviously. That was my mother! What kind of pervert would be interested in something like that? Not me!  
  
I turned my head to the side, gasping for breath, feeling like I had run a mile. And I was so _hot_ on the inside, a nervous energy filling me up, demanding that I do _something_. And when my fingers brushed against my bare thighs it felt so _good_. I shakily breathed in and out, feeling like I was going to melt if I saw even one thing more.  
  
And I still looked back. This time, Seiteki had stopped acting so lewdly. He was just fingerfucking Mom in front of me on a train. Wait, that was still pretty lewd! I shook my head back and forth, trying to think _straight_. And not think about soft, wet flesh- no!  
  
Despite my best efforts, I found that I was looking at Mom again. She was still holding her skirt up, showing herself off in _such_ a lewd manner, even though I was the only one watching. For the first time, I managed to notice that there were hints of black along the small part of Mom’s torso that I could see.  
  
It was the body writing. The ink that Sekteki had so carefully applied. I had actually seen him doing that two days ago, painting Mom like a canvas, his black markers and brushes gliding over her skin. I had left immediately, of course, even if my artistic side had been a bit curious about how he thought up of what he was drawing on Mom, and how he made sure to accommodate the curves of the human body, instead of the flatness of canvas.  
  
I wondered how intricate the patterns on Mom’s skin were today. She was dressed about as lightly as I was, and her clothes would normally be covering up everything, so it couldn’t be _too_ extensive. But still-  
  
I shook my head. And was very, very glad for the distraction that had just arrived. The train slowed to a halt, and I heard our station being announced. I sprang to my feet, and grabbed my purse. We were here! And now we needed to focus on walking to Mom’s clinic instead of anything _else_.  
  
Mom was adjusting her clothes as well, and I saw that Seiteki’s shaft had already been hidden away. The three of us looked quite normal now, instead of- no, it wasn’t right to think of my mother as being like that.  
  
I quickly made my way to the exit, stepping out into the station and blinking. It was another crowded Tokyo day. And-  
  
Someone grabbed my ass. It wasn’t just some accidental brush. Their hand sunk deep down into my butt, squeezing tightly before letting go. I whirled around, a flush rising to my face. Just to see Mom and Seiteki standing side by side. And there was nobody else close enough to have touched me.  
  
“Ready to go, Ami?” Mom asked, wrapping her arm around Seiteki’s.  
  
“I, yes,” I said, nodding, my blush dying down a bit. Though with as hot and as humid as it was, I was sure it would be replaced by a regular flush soon enough. “Mom?” She turned to look at me, a curious light in her eyes. “No, never mind. It’s nothing.”  
  
The three of us started on the kilometer and a half walk it would take to get to Mom’s clinic. I walked behind them, even though I obviously knew how to get there on my own. And I was very- glad, what other emotion would I feel, obviously I would be glad, to see that Mom and Seiteki were acting completely normal. They were close to each other, but nothing more. Their hands stayed to themselves. And that was good. Obviously, that was good.  
  
My, it was hot out today. I still managed to cool myself off a bit, even with the sweat running down my brow. I was just- doing normal thing. Normal, unexceptional things like visiting my mom’s business. How could that end up as something weird?  
  
That thought, and several similar ones ran through my head as I walked behind Mom and Seiteki. And they mostly worked. By the time we arrived at the clinic, I wasn’t feeling anything more than the normal level of arousal that had been a constant companion for the past week or so. That didn’t even really go away when I masturbated. Sure, I would feel less aroused after orgasming than I had before, but I was still turned on. But I was getting used to it. I hoped I was, at least.  
  
And until I _really_ mastered what I was feeling, at least I could take some comfort in knowing that if I looked flushed and sweaty, I could tell people it was because of the heat. Lying was rarely the right thing to do, but given the alternative… Yes, much better.  
  
I shook my head, trying to force my rambling thoughts back into order. It more or less worked, helped by the cool air that washed over me as I stepped into the clinic. The air conditioner was wheezing, but it was still working, which was a welcome relief.  
  
“Hello, boss,” the receptionist at the front desk said, smiling and waving at Mom. Her name was… Kimiko, wasn’t it? “I didn’t think you were coming in today.”  
  
“The apartment was so stifling, I had to get out of there,” Mom said with a chuckle. She waved at Seiteki. “And if we’re doing a reorganization and revamp, we might as well plan it out here instead of back home.”  
  
“Oh, yes, Mr. Senno,” Kimiko (probably) said, smiling at Seiteki. “It’s nice to see you again.” Her gaze shifted a bit. “And Ami, too. Everyone’s coming down, aren’t they?”  
  
“But not very many patients it seems,” Mom said, glancing around the empty lobby.  
  
“Just a few, but they’re being taken care of right now,” Kimiko said, turning her screen around for Mom to look at. “Nothing out of the ordinary yet.”  
  
“Good work as always, Kimiko,” Mom said. “I’ll just go take a quick look around before going back to the office.”  
  
“I’ll meet you there,” Seiteki said, giving Mom’s waist a squeeze. “Kimiko,” he said with a nod and a smile that made a blush spread across her face.  
  
“Are you coming with me or Seiteki?” Mom asked, as Seiteki started off for the small office Mom had at the back of the clinic.  
  
“I’ll come with you,” I said. My mom’s presence would surely be a far better check on my libido than spending some time in a small room with a very handsome man. Who _may_ have groped me when we were leaving the train. I still wasn’t sure who had done that. “It will be good training.”  
  
“I’m not sure how much training you’ll get in twenty minutes,” Mom said. “But you always have been a smart girl.”  
  
I smiled, and followed right after Mas she went deeper into the clinic. She was only a few steps behind Seiteki, but that gap opened as Mom turned to step into the very first room. I followed as we entered a currently empty physical therapy room.  
  
Looking around, I was reminded once again that as rich as Mom was, she still poured most of the money right back into the clinic. The room wasn’t nearly as cramped as you’d expect the ground floor of a downtown Tokyo skyscraper to need to be. And most of the rooms were equally as, well, not _large_ , but they weren’t cramped, either. I hoped that someday wherever I ended up working or owning would be successful enough to have space to spare like this.  
  
“Well, Ami,” Mom said, nudging a stray exercise ball back against the wall with her foot, “any thoughts?” She smiled at me. “You have been reading the articles in my journals, haven’t you?”  
  
“Oh yes,” I said, nodding. “Some of them have been very…” I thought about some of the _other_ articles in the magazines that had started popping up around the apartment. “Very informative.”  
  
“And your thoughts?” Mom asked, running a trained eye over the room and apparently not seeing anything that was out of place.  
  
“I think that medicine needs to adapt itself to new methods,” I said, casting my mind back to some of the articles I had read, and what Seiteki had mentioned from time to time. “If Seiteki’s methodology can improve the quality of care you offer here, then it would it make sense to rearrange the clinic to accommodate his principals.”  
  
“Yes,” Mom said, looking at her reflection in the wall-length mirrors all along one wall. “And we can afford to shut down for a while so we can train everyone.” She smiled. “It just feels wrong to not be helping people. When was the last time we closed down?”  
  
I stepped up to Mom’s side, and met her gaze in the mirror. Side by side, it was _really_ obvious that we were mother and daughter. The same general body shape, though written over larger lines for Mom, the same kind of face, we really had a lot of problem. And if I could grow up to be a woman like Mom, then that would be a good thing.  
  
For a moment, my mind flashed back to the train, and what Mom had been doing on that. Okay, maybe not entirely like Mom. Or maybe still. I wasn’t sure. And it wasn’t important right now.  
  
“It’s not like the clinic is an E.R.,” I said. “People aren’t going to die if everyone takes a week or two to train in the new ways.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Mom said. I wondered how much my advice was actually changing her mind, versus just letting her hear her own arguments from a different person. Well, either way, I was happy to help her. “And who knows? This might end up being a trend-setter for the Tokyo medical community.”  
  
I nodded. For some reason, the exact details of what the new clinic would be like weren’t easily coming to mind. But I could still remember the unshakeable confidence I had gotten while reading the various articles that talked about the new holistic approach to health that Seiteki was championing. Whatever those changes ended up being, I was _confident_ that they would be wonderful and productive and so many other things that would make life for Mom’s clients better.  
  
Wasn’t that what being a doctor was all about? Improving the quality of life? So obviously, if the new changes worked, then that would be nothing but good.  
  
“Ha,” Mom chuckled. “Look at me, wasting time talking over something I’ve already decided.” I knew it. “When I should be making sure that everything’s working the way it should be.”  
  
Mom turned and left the therapy room. I followed her out, and into the next room, just across the hallway. One of Mom’s nurses, Ms. Miki, was filling out some paperwork in it, an empty bed right next to her. Heh, Ms. Miki. When I was younger ( _much_ younger) I had gotten a real kick out of that name. And she had always humored me.  
  
“Hello, Miki,” Mom said, smiling at the older woman. “Catching up on the backlog?”  
  
“No,” Ms. Miki said, her voice surprisingly strong for such a slender old woman. “Just filling out a supply form. And since you’re right here…” She handed it over to Mom, who took it, glanced at it, and tucked it underneath her arm. “Thank you.”  
  
“It might be a good idea to have a pack of band aids and the like around the place,” Mom said. “Ready for a few days off while you get some new training?”  
  
“Oh no,” Ms. Miki said, holding her hands up and laughing. “These old bones are too sore to learn any new tricks.”  
  
“Though you can still mangle metaphors with the best of them,” Mom said, smiling. “Think of it as the capstone for your career.”  
  
“Bah,” Ms. Miki said, waving her hand from side to side and grinning. “I learned how to tie down patients while the doctor prepared his bone saw when I was young, and I’ve never needed to learn a new thing since.”  
  
“Not even how to use ether,” Mom said, stepping back a bit and opening up the door. “I’ll let you get back to your work.”  
  
The two of us walked down the hall. I glanced at the paper still tucked underneath her arm.  
  
“Will you be ordering those supplies, or checking to see if you’ll need all of them once the remodel is done?” I asked.  
  
“A good question,” Mom replied, taking the sheet out and really looking over it. “We’ll need a lot of different supplies with the new techniques we’ll be using.” She stared down at it, expertly sidestepping past a patient as he walked down the hall. “Lube, shower supplies,” she tucked it back away and laughed. “It really will be quite the change.”  
  
“I’m interested in seeing it,” I replied. Yes, this was a good conversation to be having. There wasn’t any way for me to get horny at _all_. And with the chill of the air from the A/C, that meant that my arousal was at the lowest level it had been in for _days_. “Especially before college starts. If everything goes well, maybe my professors will be interested in taking a tour.”  
  
“Just so long as they spell my name correctly in their papers,” Mom said with a laugh.  
  
The tour proceeded without any problems after that. Not that I (or Mom) would have expected anything of the sort. Mom knew just how to manage her staff, whether she was actually in the building with them or not. It wasn’t quite like the consensus-like arrangement the Sailor Senshi used to decide things (or at least, that we ideally used), but it was still a lot less firm and authoritative than some of the organizations I had seen. And of course, none of the nurses and staff ever killed each other for a promotion or Mom’s favor, which put the work environment _kilometers_ ahead of most of the villain groups I had fought.  
  
As the spot inspection wound done, we ended up back in Mom’s office. Seiteki was already there, half of Mom’s desk covered with his paperwork. I frowned a bit as I craned my head to get a better look at it. Or maybe it was some kind of abstract art, using the floorplan of the clinic as a base to get creative with. Something about the lines drawn across the blueprints reminded me of something. I wasn’t sure what, but maybe if I had a few minutes to think on it, the answer would come.  
  
“Welcome back, love,” Seiteki said, smiling and standing up from Mom’s chair. And then he immediately sat back down in it as Mom pressed herself up against him and then pushed down. He made a bit of a squeaking sound as Mom wiggled around on his lap. “Everyone giving their very best?”  
  
“Of course they are,” Mom said, still wiggling around a bit. I realized what that was doing to her breasts, especially in the low-cut blouse she was wearing. My eyes focused on them for some reason, and I just wasn’t able to look away. “And how have you been doing?”  
  
“As busy as ever,” Seiteki said, pulling all of his paperwork together and shutting it inside of a binder. I started, and realized I had missed my chance to figure out what was bothering me about his plans. Oh well, it probably wasn’t that important. “And is my blueberry ready for a break after working so hard for so long?”  
  
“Mm,” Mom outright _purred_. “And the reward for hard work is more hard work?”  
  
I titled my head to the side. I wasn’t quite sure what they were talking about. Then I heard a zipping sound. My eyes flashed down, and even though Mom’s desk concealed their lower bodies from view, I still _knew_ what was happening. And god, it was so _hot_.  
  
I breathed in and out, trying to focus on… on… on _something_. There had to be something here I could pay attention to that wasn’t Mom and Seiteki having sex. Like me and Seiteki having sex.  
  
 _Whoa_. Where had _that_ thought come from? I blushed a deep red, trying to push the idea out of my mind. He was Mom’s boyfriend. Not mine. Sure, he made Mom feel really good. I was about ninety-five percent certain that they were making each other feel good right now, right in front of me. But that was obviously a reason for them to keep on being with each other. After all, when two people were in love, then it was the duty of their friends and family to push them even closer together.  
  
Right, so it _obviously_ wasn’t right for me to think about how skilled Seiteki’s hands and lips and cock would feel on my virgin, untouched body. How I could lean back against him just like Mom was doing right now, and feel his hands wrap around my waist, one of them in between my legs, pressing against my crotch, just like he was doing right now and how… how…  
  
I swallowed. Somehow, my legs had drifted apart. They had drifted apart quite a bit. My ankles were hooked around the outside of the chair I was sitting down in. And my skirt had ridden up quite a bit. I was showing off so much of my thighs. I should close them. Even if Mom was obviously not going to feel any kind of lust towards me and Seiteki was just as obviously very, very busy with other matters. It would just be proper to not show my thighs (and what was just above my thighs) off to other people. I was going to close them any second now.  
  
It was being and more obvious that Seiteki was fucking Mom. She was making whining sounds and bouncing up and down on Seiteki’s lap. And more than that, one of her breasts had slid out of her shirt. It was bouncing up and down, and it was _really_ distracting me. Because I was curious if my breasts would ever get that large, obviously. What other reason could I possibly have, right? Hah, it wasn’t as if I was that kind of girl, obviously!  
  
Right. I breathed in and out, feeling the lust creeping back into my body as I watched Mom and Seiteki. They looked so hot, doing what they were doing. And they also looked so _relieved_. As if they were finally taking care of something that had been weighing on their minds. And, all of a sudden, coming to me in a burst of clarity, I realized what it was.  
  
I realized that I had been, well, not _selfish_ , but self-centered, earlier. I had just thought about how the walk through Tokyo had helped me cool down from the waves of arousal that had been afflicting me. But I hadn’t given the slightest consideration to Mom and Seiteki, and think about how aroused they must be feeling as well. They had probably been even hornier than I had been, and I hadn’t spared even a single thought for how they were suffering.  
  
It was _good_ that they were taking care of their needs now. That after getting so worked up on the train, only to have a metaphorical bucket of ice water thrown on me, they were finally getting relief.  
  
And maybe I should try to get some relief of my own? Would that be so wrong? If I just took care of what I was feeling, just like they were? I didn’t see how it could be.  
  
I started running my hands up and down my thighs, putting a sharper edge on what I was already feeling. It felt _nice_ , and my bare thighs tingled at my touch. I wasn’t even trying to hide what I was doing, but, then again, neither was Mom. I bit my lip as I felt the arousal start to stir inside of me, growing hotter and more demanding as I touched myself.  
  
“Having a good time, kid?” Seiteki asked, smiling at me as Mom bounced up and down in his lap.  
  
“Yes,” I muttered, blushing deeply. Well, it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t be able to tell what I was doing. And I was pretty sure I had the right amount of negatives in that sentence. “Just…” I closed my eyes and shivered, feeling my skin quivering underneath my palms, “ignore me.”  
  
“It’s a sad day when I ignore my only daughter,” Mom said, giving me a wide smile. “Although I have been neglecting you a bit lately, haven’t I?” Halfway through, she threw her head back and moaned.  
  
“No, not at all,” I said breathlessly, my left hand creeping up my side to my breast, fingers brushing the exposed, soft skin. “You’ve always been busy.”  
  
“St-still,” Mom said, a bright flush on her cheeks. “We should go shopping together, just you and me. How, yes, harder, how does that sound, Ami?”  
  
“It sounds great,” I whispered, staring at Mom and Seiteki. His hands were all _over_ her body, and I wondered just how that felt. “That sounds really, really great.”  
  
My hands pressed down on my body a bit harder as I watched. Oh, I was feeling so _tingly_ inside. So warm, all over. And Mom and Seiteki both looked like they were having a good time as well, wet, lewd noises coming across the room towards me.  
  
I was enjoying myself a lot more on this trip than I had expected to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Six**

  
“How dose this look on me, Mom?” I asked, twirling around a bit so that Mom could get a good look at my entire body.  
  
“Oh,” Mom said, clapping her hands together and giving me a big smile. “You look great in it, Ami.”  
  
I blushed and smiled in turn. I glanced at myself in the mirror and nodded. I really _did_ look nice in this.  
  
It was summer wear only, obviously. It was much too light for me to want to wear if the temperature ever dropped below the hundred degrees Celsius that it felt like it was outside. But while the summer continued, it would feel nice to wear something so light and airy.  
  
The clothes were mostly various shades of blue, obviously. But there was also some black and white edging to them, that really flattered my body quite nicely. I smiled at my reflection and did another small twirl, making sure that the skirt wouldn’t rise up too high along my legs. I wanted to beat the heat, but obviously I shouldn’t be _lewd_ doing it.  
  
Sure, some people might have thought that the skirt, and the rest of the outfit, was already fairly lewd. But with how hot it was, I needed _less_. And anyway, if Mom thought it wasn’t proper for a young lady to wear something, I’m sure she would have said so. But so far, all of her negative comments had just been about how colors and the cut of various articles of clothing didn’t fit me. Nothing about if I was showing off too much skin.  
  
The skirt, when I wasn’t moving, stopped about half way down my thighs. And if I didn’t stand at attention, and let my legs drift apart a bit, then it showed off a bit more of my thighs. But it really did look quite cute on me. And there were some surprisingly deep pockets along the sides, which was _always_ a plus. It rode a bit low on my hips, but, I wiggled back and forth to check, it was _staying_ on my hips and not going down any lower. Good, Usagi had once shown off a skirt she had bought the day before, and we all ended up seeing a _lot_ more of her than we should of.  
  
I was a bit more worried about my shirt. Well, my top. I wasn’t sure if it could really be called a shirt, with how much it showed off. Like my navel. And my shoulders. And some cleavage. I was kind of surprised that it managed to stay on my body, honestly. But it _did_ look cute on me, and that was important, after all.  
  
“Okay,” I said, looking at Mom. “I’ll take it.”  
  
“Good to hear,” Mom said, nodding her head at the changing stall behind me. “Go try on the next outfit.”  
  
I nodded and turned around. As I did, I looked over the clothing store. It wasn’t one I had gone too before, even though it was fairly close to the apartment. There had always just been something about the signage outside and the clothes the mannequins were modeling that made me think that this wasn’t a store someone like me would be interested in.  
  
But Mom had brought me here when we first started shopping, and I was surprised at how much I liked it. The clothes fit me a lot better than I had thought they would. Both physically, and in terms of _style_.  
  
This was the third outfit I had gotten from here, and I wasn’t sure if we were even going to be visiting many more shops. After all, my wardrobe only needed an _update_ , not a complete revampment. One, maybe two more new outfits, and I’d be set.  
  
Of course, if this growth spurt kept on happening, then I might be back here soon enough. As the door shut behind me, I looked down and poked at my breast. Yep, these sure were bigger than they had been two weeks ago. If they kept on growing, I would need a new set of bras, and maybe even some more shirts, if they _really_ kept growing.  
  
I pulled my top off of me, and shivered a bit as the cool air washed over more of my body. I could feel how stiff my nipples were from the air. Well, this outfit was designed for outside, anyways. And so was the next one, for that matter.  
  
I pulled my new skirt down over my hips. And that took a bit of effort, since my growth spurt was doing more than just making my boobs bigger. My hips were slowly growing as well. And luckily, it was my skeleton growing. The first time I had had trouble fastening my skirt, a troubling question about my diet had flashed through my mind. Luckily, it was just that my hips were wider than they had been, and I didn’t need to hard choices about how many sweets I could have in one day.  
  
Although… I looked over my shoulder at the mirror again and sighed. My butt was getting kind of big. I reached behind me and grabbed my butt, my fingers digging into my cheeks. It felt kind of good, my hands nowhere near enough to cover each of my cheeks.  
  
I shook my head. So what if my boobs and butt were getting bigger? Or even that my thighs were forming a bit of a gap between them? I was still a teenager, and I was still growing. That was entirely normal. I’d just need to wait and see what I ended up looking like in a few years from now. Cute, hopefully, though I knew that Mom and my friends would tell me I looked cute no matter what.  
  
And speaking of Mom, I better try on the next outfit. I started grabbing at the next outfit, shivering a bit since I was just wearing a pair of panties. As I dressed, I frowned a bit. Wasn’t this a bit…  
  
“Mom?” I asked, calling through the wooden door. “Are you sure you got me the right sizes here? It’s a bit… small.”  
  
“Let me see,” Mom said, rattling at the door knob.  
  
I opened the door and stepped back as Mom entered. The room wasn’t very large. It was just a booth, really. Mom and I made the place feel _very_ cramped.  
  
“What’s wrong, Ami?” Mom asked, looking me up and down.  
  
“Doesn’t this outfit seem small on me?” I asked, gesturing at my body.  
  
Mom looked up and down at me. I fidgeted a bit as she looked at me. I could feel my cheeks starting to heat as I stood still.  
  
“No, I think it looks just fine on you,” Mom said after a moment. “Well, except…,” she reached down and ran a hand along my hip, sliding along the strap of my panties, “this doesn’t go quite well with the skirt, does it?”  
  
“It’s more of a miniskirt,” I said, looking at my reflection in the mirror.  
  
Like my last outfit, it was a top and a skirt. But there was a lot less of it than there had been with the last set of clothes. The miniskirt stopped a third of the way down along my thighs, and I could see the _start_ of my thighs above the top. If it was even a bit lower down, I’d be showing off my pubic hair. And it was quite brightly colored, as well. It was a _very_ bright, very light shade of blue. It sure hadn’t seemed this skimpy when Mom had taken it off of the rack.  
  
It clung quite tightly to my hips, and I wiggled from side to side, making sure that it really _was_ tight, and wouldn’t slide down. Even a little bit would show off way too much of me. Heck, even now, my panties were showing off quite a bit. I wasn’t sure if that meant that the miniskirt was too skimpy, or if I needed a new pair of panties to wear when I wore this.  
  
And then there was the top. That wasn’t as lewd as the skirt was, but there was still something about it that made me feel a bit ashamed to wear it. Maybe it was the way that it showed off my cleavage. Or maybe it was the way that it was more like the top of a bikini than anything else I would wear.  
  
There was certainly no way to wear a bra with this. It clung to my skin much too tightly for a bra to fit underneath it. Although… I frowned a bit, and ran my hands over my breasts. Yes, I sure could feel my nipples through it. And with just a bit of stimulation, I could _see_ my nipples as they grew erect.  
  
Around this point, I remembered that Mom was right here with me. I blushed, not quite able to bring myself to look right at Mom as I realized I had almost started feeling myself up in front of her.  
  
“I think you look absolutely wonderful in this, Ami,” Mom said, putting her hands on my shoulders and giving me a big, bright smile. “You are a beautiful young lady, and you should dress to take advantage of that.” She ran her hands down my bare shoulders, hands only coming away halfway down my upper arms. “Trust me, people are only going to think good things of you when they see you wearing this.”  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror again, thinking about what Mom said. I _did_ look nice in this. I looked really nice. Well, not nice exactly. Slutty might be a more accurate phrase. After all, look at how much skin was being displayed. But I also thought it would feel _nice_ to go be out underneath the sun while wearing this and _not_ baking inside of heavy, concealing clothes.  
  
I glanced at Mom. She had obviously thought pretty much the same thing. She was wearing a _bit_ more than me, but I still thought that quite a few people would be shocked to see what Dr. Mizuno wore when she wasn’t wearing.  
  
It looked good on her, of course. Mom was a pretty lady. The green shirt and the dark orange skirt were an unusual color combination, but one she made work. And there was plenty of skin in between both of them. And there were her leggings, that went right up underneath her skirt, while my own legs were completely bare.  
  
And there wasn’t what I had thought there would be. Namely, there wasn’t any body writing on her. It would be pretty obvious if there _was_ , with the full-torso displays I had seen before. If Seiteki had done any art with Mom’s body, then it was hidden away behind her clothes. And Mom’s clothes didn’t really hide all that much.  
  
“Sorry, Ami,” Mom said with a smile. “I don’t think that this outfit would work for you.”  
  
“Oh, no,” I said, blushing and waving my hands back and forth. “I wasn’t thinking of that! Just,” I stopped talking, not sure what I was even trying to say.  
  
“Well, anyway,” Mom said, looking me up and down just like I had been looking at her. “I think that even though this looks nice, you need to accessorize in the right way with it.”  
  
I squeaked in shock as Mom reached up underneath the hem of the miniskirt. I tried to pull back, but the changing booth was _much_ too small for that to do anything. Instead, I just squirmed in place as Mom grabbed my panties and started tugging them down my hips.  
  
“Mom!” I squeaked, trying to bat her hands away, but mostly just shocked at what it was she was doing.  
  
“Come now, Ami,” Mom said, looking me up and down. “We both know that your panties don’t fit this outfit. So let’s just see how you look without them.”  
  
I could have done this on my own! But Mom had a point, and I let her tug my panties down, stepping out of them as I did so. It was hugely embarrassing, obviously, but at least it was with my mom, and not someone else. I still felt blood pounding in my cheeks, and the unfamiliar sensation of not wearing any underwear washed over me as Mom stood back up and tucked my panties into her purse.  
  
“And now let’s get a good look at you,” Mom said, putting her hands on my shoulders and turning me around.  
  
I swallowed as I stared at myself in the mirror. I still looked pretty much the same, though a _lot_ more embarrassed now. I rubbed my legs together underneath my skirt, telling myself that nobody could tell that I wasn’t wearing panties.  
  
And I _knew_ I was lying to myself. It was _obvious_ that I wasn’t wearing panties. There was no way that a skirt could ride this low on my hips and still conceal underwear underneath it. Either someone could see my panties and know that I was wearing underwear, or they _wouldn’t_ see my panties and know that I was _wasn’t_ wearing underwear. Those were the only two options.  
  
And, of course, there was still my top. My top, that my nipples were poking through. Oh, if someone _really_ looked at me closely, then how could they _not_ know that I was dressed like a slut?  
  
And I was turned on as I looked at my reflection, and at Mom’s smiling face behind me. So did that _make_ me a slut? No, surely not. I mean, how could it? I was just wearing these clothes because it was so hot out in Tokyo this year. That was all. There was nothing more to it. At all.  
  
“You’re going to make men’s heads turn, walking down the street and looking like that,” Mom said with a dreamy sigh. Her hands were still on my shoulders, rubbing against my bare skin. “They won’t forget about you in a hurry.”  
  
I squirmed around at that. That was a kind of weird thought. Did I _want_ men to look at me like that? Yes, I wanted a boyfriend or something, to make me feel like Mom felt when she was with Seiteki. (And part of me knew just what part, exactly, I wanted to imitate.) But just men in general, showing off so much of my body? That was, well, I’d say that was something Minako would do, but even she wouldn’t go _this_ far.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” I said, finally deciding to put the decision off until later. If worse came to worst, I could always return it.  
  
“That’s alright,” Mom said. “So, what else…” our gazes met in the mirror as she tapped her chin in thought. “Oh, I know,” she said, reaching down and pulling my skirt down. “We need to buy new underwear for you, too.”  
  
I was frozen like a deer in the headlights, not quite able to figure out what the hell I should be doing as Mom inched my skirt down. Then she reached up and pulled my top off of my body as well, leaving me naked.  
  
And, okay, Mom and I had shared baths before. At _home_. Here and now, we were in a store! Even with a locked door between us, that still left so _much_ of a risk. But wouldn’t drawing attention to myself and Mom by kicking up a fuss be even more of a risk? So, obviously, it would just be best if I let Mom strip me naked and run her hands all over me.  
  
…Because that would mean that nobody would come and see me while I was in this situation, obviously. What other reason could there _possibly_ be to think that this was good? Nothing that came to _my_ mind, obviously!  
  
I swallowed and kept on staring at myself in the mirror, Mom right behind me. She was smiling quite a bit as she looked at me.  
  
“So,” Mom said, reaching down and cupping my breasts. A shiver went through me. “I’ve noticed that your boobs are getting bigger, Ami.”  
  
“You’re not the only one,” I said, feeling her hands lightly rubbing my boobs.  
  
“Oh, believe me,” Mom chuckled, “I know I’m not.”  
  
Wait, what did that mean? I really didn’t have the brainpower to spare to analyze that statement too closely, since Mom was still exploring my boobs to find out just how much I had grown. It felt _good_. It felt really, really good, and I turned red, knowing that my body was starting to show signs of my arousal. And that there was no way Mom would be able to miss them.  
  
I was such a pervert. Naked in a store, getting touched by my mother, who just wanted to find out what kind of clothes she should be looking to get for me, and I was getting turned on. And even though I knew how naughty it was, and how ashamed I should be feeling, there still wasn’t anything I could really do about. I was just too weak to bring myself to step away from Mom. I couldn’t do anything but let her keep on touching me.  
  
“Oh yes,” Mom said, running her fingertips over my nipples. My stiff, stiff nipples. “You really are growing into quite the well-blessed young lady, aren’t you, Ami?”  
  
I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw a slut. A slut who was getting touched and was getting off on it. A naked, nasty slut. How could someone so perverted call herself a Sailor Senshi? I was a disgrace to the name. I needed to be punished.  
  
At the thought of _that_ , I felt another thrill of arousal run through me. I knew I was leaking now, arousal dripping out of my folds and running down my legs in slow trickles. I could _feel_ it, feel how sensitive my skin was as Mom made sure that she knew the exact dimensions of my boobs.  
  
And, and that wasn’t the only spot that had grown lately. There were still my hips. Was Mom going to reach down and- oh! That thought was so lewd I couldn’t complete it even in the privacy of my own head. What a bad daughter I was, to think about my mom doing that sort of thing to me. I should just focus on the here and now. Where Mom was touching my boobs, making me feel so good even as she did an important job of understanding what my body was like now.  
  
Mom had to know what a bad daughter I was being, getting turned on just from being stripped naked and felt up in a store. But she was a _good_ mother, and didn’t say a thing about it to me. She just kept on examining me, no matter how distracted I got as her fingers squeezed down on my big titties. Even as I felt my arousal grow grown into something so _powerful_ and demanding.  
  
I was showing such a lewd face in the mirror. Like I wanted Mom to bend me over and do all kinds of things to me. And I _did_ want that to happen. So, so badly.  
  
“Well,” Mom said, letting her hands fall from me. I panted, feeling a _need_ inside of my stomach, a need that _had_ to be showing on my face. “I think I know exactly what to look for when we go bra shopping.” She gave me a bright smile in the mirror. “And how are you feeling, Ami?”  
  
“F-fine,” I panted, my legs feeling like they were made out of jello. “I’m fine, Mom.”  
  
“Good,” Mom said, opening the booth door and stepping outside. “In that case, I think we’re done here.”  
  
I nodded, feeling a heat inside of me, a heat that just wouldn’t go away. I carefully bent down and started dressing in the outfit again. There weren’t any other clothes around for me to wear, after all. I just wished I had remembered to close the door before I started dressing, instead of when I was adjusting the fit of the top.  
  
I blushed a deep red, and tried not to let my thighs rub against each other too much as I left the booth. I was really glad that there was nobody around who could see just how perverted I was over such a little thing. Mom was waiting for me, her bags of my clothing slung over her arm.   
  
I forced myself to be as calm as I could. And even if I wasn’t _actually_ calm, then at least I could _act_ calm. As much as possible. I took a deep breath and tried to soothe myself as I joined Mom.  
  
“Ready to head out and pay for this?” Mom said.  
  
“Yes,” I replied, grateful that she wasn’t actually saying anything about how flushed I looked.  
  
“By the way, Mom,” I said, giving her another smile, “thanks for going shopping with me. “I know that this must be pretty boring, watching someone else try on different clothes. Thank you for spending all this time with me.”  
  
“Oh, Ami,” Mom said, wrapping me in a hug and pressing my head against her chest. I turned my head a bit so that my _face_ didn’t end up in her cleavage. “Can it ever be a _bad_ thing to spend time with my only daughter?”  
  
“Thanks, Mom,” I said, returning the hug, lacing my fingers together behind the small of her back. “And, well, thanks for paying for all of this.”  
  
“Hah!” Mom said, laughing. “Don’t worry about _that_ , Ami.” We separated a bit, looking at each other. “Oh, and I had a way to pass the time that I found _really_ enjoyable.”  
  
I looked at her curiously. I hadn’t seen any sign of a book or a magazine, so what _could_ she have been doing.  
  
Mom reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress. Then she lifted it up. I blushed, my eyes glued to her even as she lifted the skirt up higher and higher. She was making a _show_ out of this, a smile on her lips as she twitched her hips back and forth.  
  
I looked around, but there didn’t seem to be anyone else paying attention to what was going on. And that was probably a good thing, with how lewd Mom was being. Then I was _forced_ to look at Mom again. There was just no way I could not look at my Mom.  
  
The first hint I got of how she had enjoyed herself was seeing the small bulge at the top of her stockings. They stopped halfway up her thighs, and I could see pink, rounded rectangles at the very top of them, with wires leading up out from them, hidden behind the portion of the dress that hadn’t been lifted up yet.  
  
There was a teasing, happy look on Mom’s face. Her cheeks were red, but it wasn’t nearly as red as my own face felt as I watched Mom lift her dress up higher and higher. I could even feel arousal starting to form inside of me, a red hot knot of lust boiling inside of my lower belly. And I could feel my thighs rubbing together, sending some more wonderful sensations through me, a tingling feeling that felt _wonderful_.  
  
Then Mom lifted her dress up high enough that I could _really_ see how she was being entertained. Although I could already have guessed. I knew what a vibrator was. Even if I had never _thought_ of doing something like this, going out in public.  
  
I could see the wires leading right into Mom’s pussy. I couldn’t _actually_ see the actual toy, since it was inside of Mom. But I knew it was there. I couldn’t even guess how long they had been going.  
  
And wait a minute. There was a vibrator cord leading up from Mom’s left leg. And there was one on her right leg. And that meant… I looked more closely at Mom. And yes, I was sure of it now. Mom had one toy buried inside of her pussy. And the other one was inside of her ass.  
  
Wow. I mean, _wow_. That was… I shifted around, rubbing my thighs together and blushing heavily. That was lewd. That was really, really lewd. I wondered how it felt. Good, right? I mean, it _had_ to feel good.  
  
“Cat got your tongue, Ami?” Mom asked, grinning. She let her dress drop back down, hiding herself from view. “You’re drooling, baby.”  
  
I blushed and wiped a hand across my mouth. It came away dry, and I gave Mom a _look_. It didn’t do any good, though, and she just chuckled. I sighed and rolled my eyes and tried not to smile as well.  
  
“How,” I asked, looking around to make sure we were alone, “how does it feel?”  
  
“Oh, just _wonderful_ ,” Mom said, not doing a thing to lower her voice even a little bit. “The way they thrum inside of me, making me feel so…” she closed her eyes and shivered, smiling all the while. “I haven’t cum from them, but they’ve been making me feel so turned on, the entire trip.” She licked her lips, smiling widely. “I hope that Seiteki is at home, because I’m feeling a _need_ inside of me.”  
  
I nodded again, blushing. I was feeling a bit of a need myself. A really, really strong need, actually. I had been kind of turned on for a while now, but now, knowing that Mom had been doing this the entire time we had been shopping, even when she hugged me, that was just so _kinky_.  
  
And I was wondering if I could ever do something like that for myself. If there was some way I could get some sex toys that would let me, oh, go to the library or something, and feel the vibrators or maybe a dildo or something churning away inside of me, pushing against my walls as I studied.  
  
The thought turned me on. I could feel arousal starting to leak out of my folds, and run down my legs. I clasped my thighs together, but there was still that gap that I couldn’t really do anything about. And with how skimpy this miniskirt was, I was sure that if Mom looked down, then she’d be able to see the gleam on my thighs. And obviously Mom would know what _that_ meant.  
  
“Here,” Mom said, pulling one of the vibrator controls out of her leggings and handing it over to me. “Want to play with it a bit?”  
  
I swallowed, staring down at it and then up at Mom. It was still warm. It was still _really_ warm. My fingers wrapped around it, and I swallowed, my eye tracing the line that went down, underneath Mom’s dress. And then, I knew, would go right back up again. Was this the one that was inside of Mom’s… My face went so red before I could finish the thought that I could barely _breathe_.  
  
I looked down at the control, seeing a slider with a few settings marked along its path. Right now, the vibrator was sent to a medium intensity. I swallowed heavily, and moved it up to high.  
  
Mom twitched, and I watched as she spread her legs apart a bit more, taking a wider stance. She also rocked back and forth a little bit, and I _knew_ what she was doing. And it was hot. Really hot and really strange.  
  
I could hear a faint buzzing sound, and my gaze was drawn down to Mom’s crotch. There was still no way to tell _where_ I was hearing this come from, and I really didn’t want to find out. After all, what if I got an answer? That would just be _humiliating_. No, I just… I just… I _really_ wasn’t sure what I should be doing right now. My fingers tightened around the controller.  
  
“That feels _nice_ , Ami,” Mom said, her voice a breathless, sultry moan. I flushed, and felt arousal stirring inside of me. “That feels,” she closed her eyes. “Really nice.”  
  
I made a squeaking sound and slammed the controller back into Mom’s hand. It almost fell out of her grasp, and she only held on to it by grabbing the cord that connected the controller to the actual toy. She didn’t turn it down, though. She kept it right at the current setting.  
  
“Okay, Ami,” Mom said, breathing in deeply, her face twitching a bit. “You got all of your stuff together?”  
  
How was I supposed to act like everything was normal? I had to, I supposed. I nodded, and lifted the bag I had in one hand.  
  
“Yes, Mom,” I said, watching as Mom hiked her dress up again to tuck the controller back away. “I’m ready to go.”  
  
“And I’m ready to cum,” Mom said with a small smile. She turned and headed towards the front of the store. “Anything else you want to do today, Ami?”  
  
I shook my head, watching Mom’s butt sway from side to side as she walked through the aisles. She _really_ put a lot of strut into each step, didn’t she? It was pretty hot. And pretty distracting, too. I almost walked into a rack as she turned the corner.  
  
Oh man. Oh wow. I was _so_ turned on. Like, seriously, I was starting to drip. I was really, really wet. And still I probably wasn’t as wet as Mom was.  
  
Maybe… maybe we could make one last stop before we went home. Would Mom be willing to buy me a toy or two so that I could do what she was doing?  
  
I hoped the answer would be yes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Seven**

  
There was a skip in my step as I walked down the Tokyo sidewalk. Okay, maybe there _shouldn’t_ be, because my boobs weren’t that well-restrained inside of my top. But I was just too eager to really be able to restrain myself.  
  
I was all by myself. Well, except for the few million other people who lived in Tokyo, of course. But right at the moment, nobody I knew was around. But that would change soon. Up ahead, I could see the sign that hung outside of Mom’s clinic.  
  
The remodeling and retraining had just finished yesterday. I was going to get to be one of the first non-employees to see what it would be like now. And I had even brought a notepad and camera to make sure that I took thorough notes. After all, it was always possible I could write a paper on this once college started.  
  
I stopped outside of the clinic windows and stretched. I caught a few people looking at me out of the corners of my eyes. Well, let them look. I looked nice, showing about an equal amount of skin and clothing, and the thought that I could make other people happy to look at me was a nice one.  
  
Then I focused on the actual reason I was here. Mom’s clinic. From the outside, things didn’t look _very_ different. The signs in the windows were different, and more focused on a holistic approach for both the body and mind, with a lot of calming imagery and not much in the way of text. I couldn’t really see anything more unless I stepped inside. I tilted my head to the side. Yes, I was sure that some of the abstract art I could see behind the photos was Seiteki’s work. I could recognize those thick black lines, though it was a change to see them on something other than Mom’s body.  
  
So I did! And just like the last time I had visited, the cold air washing over my body felt nice. I shivered a bit as I looked around.  
  
The first change was _really_ obvious to see. Kimiko’s old desk was pretty much gone, reduced to something about the size of a middle-schooler’s desk, barely big enough for a textbook and a sheet of paper, shoved up against a wall. And she wasn’t sitting behind it.  
  
Instead, she was getting some exercise in, and showing off the new principals behind the Mizuno Health and Wellness Clinic. That was a good idea, to show people right away what they’d be able to do and look at once they were done here.  
  
Kimiko was twirling around a pole that had been installed where her old desk had been. And she looked nice doing it. She looked really happy doing it, swinging her body to and fro as she danced, crawling up the pole and sliding back down it. Her body glistened underneath the lights installed overhead, the multi-colored lights playing across her barely clothed body.  
  
Really, she was wearing less than I was. Just a very high-cut thong and two pasties right over her nipples. She looked sexy, and the lust I was always feeling these days rose up inside of me as I looked at her, sharpening into something that made me feel twitchy. For the first time, I understood why men liked going to strip clubs.  
  
“Hi, Ami,” Kimiko said, wrapping her thighs around the pole and then slowly sliding all the way down to the base, where she posed provocatively. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Pretty good,” I said, walking over to her. There was quite a bit of sweat on her body, and I wondered how long she had been doing this for. “This is your new job?”  
  
“About seventy five percent of it,” Kimiko nodded, springing up. She leaned forward and started rubbing her butt up against the pole. I could stare right down into her breasts, and did so. They were a nice pair of boobs, a bit smaller than mine, but a bit perkier. “The rest of it is everything that the new automated terminal can’t handle.”  
  
“It seems like a tiring job,” I said, my mouth almost running on autopilot as I watched her tits swing back and forth, swaying from side to side.  
  
“But it’s fun,” Kimiko said, turning around and slowly walking around the pole, taking funny steps that showed off her long, smooth legs and thick thighs. “And it’s good exercise, which is always good, right?”  
  
I nodded. Maybe if I ever took Mom up on that job she had for me here, I could spend a day or two dancing around a stripper pole like Kimiko was. It did look kind of fun, and I had a _lot_ of stamina, even as Ami Mizuno and not Sailor Mercury.  
  
“Anyway,” Kimiko said, looking over her shoulder as she shook her ass at me. Her bright pink thong had vanished in between her cheeks. “I’m sure you’re here to see your mom, so just head on in.”  
  
“See you later, Kimiko,” I said, waving goodbye at her.  
  
Kimiko kept on dancing for an empty room as I went deeper into the clinic. Oh, I was just so _excited_. I was sure that Mom was part of the wave of the future, and I wanted to see every new thing she was doing here.  
  
The first room I looked in was empty. Oh well. But I could still tell what it was for. The three stripper poles arrayed in a line in front of a wall-length mirror were pretty obvious. I thought for a minute about taking a turn on one of them. I was sure that plenty of people would enjoy watching me dance. But I still had a lot more I wanted to see before I could have any fun.  
  
I closed the door and kept on wandering through the clinic. The layout had changed, more than just the rooms being emptied out and then filled with new equipment again. Even the corridors were different now, and it almost seemed that the entire clinic took up more space now. But that was just ridiculous, surely.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around my body and I found myself tugged backwards into a reverse hug. I wasn’t too worried, especially because I was pressed up against a soft female body. And my head in between a pair of big, soft boobs.  
  
“Why, it’s Ami,” a sultry voice said, as the hands started to run all over my body. “It’s been too long, hasn’t it, dear?”  
  
I frowned, not quite recognizing the voice. It sounded familiar, but _why_? I tried to wiggle around to get a good look at her, but her hands were still running all over my body, keeping me too distracted to really focus.  
  
“Um, sor- ah! Sorry,” I said, gasping as a set of clever fingers ran over the top of my new miniskirt, pressing against my bare skin. “Who are you?”  
  
“You don’t recognize me?” The woman said, sounding amused. “I’m disappointed.”  
  
She spun me around. I blinked as I looked into the face of a woman in her mid-twenties. A very hot woman, who was wearing a lot of black leather that made me think I should be getting onto my knees. I wasn’t sure I had ever seen her in my life. Then a memory clicked.  
  
“Ms.… Miki?” I asked, knowing I was wrong and this was just a woman who looked like the elderly woman.  
  
“Got it in one,” she said, laughing. Her hands were still on me and they were still being very distracting, running up and down my back, occasionally squeezing my ass. “I like your new wardrobe, by the way.”  
  
I was a bit rude, and didn’t thank her for the compliment. Instead, I stared at her, my mind spinning as I tried to figure out just what the heck was going on here. Ms. Miki (probably) saw my confusion and laughed.  
  
“Wondering how I look like this?” She asked, waving a hand at all of her before going back to touching me. “Well, that dear Mr. Seiteki asked me if I wanted to try out a new treatment, and, well,” she looked down at herself and smiled. “It worked pretty well, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” I said, looking at her. Except for around the eyes, the difference between Ms. Miki the last time I had seen her and now was like night and day. But I had to admit, I liked the new look a _lot_. Especially as she kept on touching me, running her hands along my body. “You look really nice, Ms. Miki.”  
  
“It’s kind of you to say so,” Ms. Miki said, gently leading me back to the open door she had stepped through and that I hadn’t even noticed. “But would you mind calling me Mistress Miki?”  
  
I blinked at that, trying to think of a response. Then we stepped into the room. And _that_ switched my train of thought to an entirely different track as I looked around.  
  
There was a lot of, um, a lot of stuff in here. Stuff that I had never seen in person. No, wait, some of the villains we had fought had used stuff like this. But not so much of it. And not just waiting on shelves instead of being worn by them. I swallowed heavily, looking at the cuffs and the straps and the leather and the latex and the row of dildoes on a shelf, arranged from largest to smallest. And then the more _exotic_ dildoes right above that shelf. At least, I was pretty sure they were dildoes. They couldn’t be something else, could they?  
  
“Now, Ami,” Ms. Miki said, still keeping a firm hold on my body and walking me over to a big X-frame with opened straps at the end of each prong, “you wouldn’t mind helping an old lady make sure she has the right moves down pat, would you?”  
  
“Um,” I said, staring around at _everything_ that was in here, “I don’t think…”  
  
“Oh, don’t you worry,” Ms. Miki said, patting me on the butt, “it’s nothing extreme. I just would like a refresher session on the Sweet Service course, that will help the patients here understand how nice it is to make other people feel good.”  
  
Okay, well, that _sounded_ like a noble cause, and I knew how nice it was to make people feel happy. But I had a feeling…  
  
“So just get out of those clothes,” Ms. Miki said, “and I’ll get something a bit more suitable for you to wear.”  
  
Well, okay, I supposed I could help her out. And playing dress-up always had been fun…

*******

“Wait, Ami!” A voice called out as I went down the hallway as quickly as I could. “We’re not even halfway done with the lesson yet!”  
  
Well, that was too bad, wasn’t it? Because I had somewhere else to be. Anywhere else.  
  
I was going to have to go back for my clothes at some point. Also, I was going to need to return everything I was wearing. But maybe once Ms. Miki had gone to lunch. Certainly after she had gone to lunch, in fact, and I could get in and out without her finding me.  
  
But before that, I was going to need to find someone who could get me out of this. Because it was pretty clear that I wasn’t going to manage it on my own. And it wasn’t just the armbinder I needed to get out of, though that was the biggest problem. There were also the super high heels, that were making me wobble back and forth. How could people _walk_ in these? I was throwing my hips from side to side, and just barely managing to stay upright in them.  
  
The maid outfit I was wearing wasn’t really _bad_. It looked cute on me, at least! Actually, I had to admit that the entire outfit looked good on me, the bondage accessories and all. Probably even that bunny tailplug Ms. Miki had produced would have looked cute on me, but that had _still_ been the point when it became obvious it was time for me to leave.  
  
It was going to be difficult to convince anyone to help me get out of all the bondage gear I was wearing. Hopefully, though, they’d be confused enough by my muffled words that they would take this ball gag out of my mouth so they could understand me. And after _that_ , it should be a lot easier to talk to them and get them to help me slide out of the rest of this getup.  
  
I was _really_ glad that Ms. Miki wasn’t chasing after me. Maybe she thought that because all of my clothes were back with her, I’d need to go back to her room. Or maybe she was just talking to Mom right now, and I was going to be _ordered_ back there. My ass itched, thinking about the spanking paddle I had seen. Boy, I hoped _that_ wouldn’t happen.  
  
Man, where was I? I looked around. And that meant turning my entire body around, because the posture collar I was wearing kept me just turned my neck. I wasn’t sure where I was in the clinic. Everything had changed, and I hadn’t concentrated that much when I left Ms. Miki’s room, focused more on getting away and not falling over in these high heels. All I knew was that I was somewhere in Moms’ clinic, and that was it.  
  
Well, there had to be someone around here. I’d just have to go find them. I stared off down the hallway, feeling the black and white French maid outfit I was wearing pressing against my body as I walked.  
  
The first door I reached presented a problem for me. It was closed. And my hands were behind my body. Eventually, though I managed to get it open. Sure, I had to turn around and pretty much sit down on it, using my butt to push the latch down and make the door open, but that was still a solution!  
  
I backed up into the room and turned around, only now hoping that it wasn’t going to be the advanced version of Ms. Miki’s room. I sagged in relief as I looked around. It wasn’t. Sure, I was blushing pretty hard, because there were three women looking at me, half-dressed in a skimpy bondage maid outfit, but there was nothing there that would turn me into someone dressed in a _heavy_ bondage maid outfit.  
  
‘Oh, it’s Dr. Mizuno’s daughter, isn’t it?” One of the women asked. “Emi, right?”  
  
“Mmph,” I replied, trying to correct her, and just making a bit more drool run down my chin.  
  
“Come on in,” the first woman said (I was pretty sure her name was San). “And close the door behind you.”  
  
I managed to kick the door closed, and then took a closer look at what was actually going on inside of here. San was the only actual employee of the clinic, while the other two women were patients. They were both naked, and San was wearing something that looked a lot more like a bikini than anything else. If it didn’t look like it was made out of white latex, and the red cross on her breast, I would have _said_ that it was a bikini.  
  
“Now, then, ladies,” San said, turning back to the two women, who were laying on their backs on raised beds on either side of San, “remember that you need to _think_ these messages. You can’t just wear them, you need to internalize them as well.”  
  
I got closer to them, craning my head as much as I could as I tried to work out what San was doing. Then I looked down at the naked women. They were quite pretty, and it was nice to look at them.  
  
San was consulting a chart, and holding a paint brush in one hand. I carefully walked right next to one woman and looked down at her. She nodded back at me, while silently mouthing some words over and over again. I couldn’t figure them out, and looked down at the rest of her body. After all, if she was naked, then why _shouldn’t_ I look at her?  
  
Now that I was this close to her, I could see that she had black lines painted onto her body. I could recognize the intricate work from what Seiteki did to my mom every day. They went all over her torso, and she was going to have to wear fairly conservative clothing if she didn’t want to show them off. But they looked so nice, why would she want to hide them?  
  
I realized that there were words mixed in with the intricate, crisscrossing lines. Words like ‘slut’ and ‘udders’ and ‘use me’. Dirty, nasty words that said that she wanted to get fucked in any position possible and by as many men as wanted to use her.  
  
“Remember,” San said, carefully applying another line to the lady I was studying, tracing a circle around the base of her nipple, “we can help you become accepting of your sexuality and how your body needs to be used and loved by men, but it’s always going to be _your_ responsibility to go out and actually find someone who can treat you the way you want to be treated.”  
  
“Don’t you have a little black book of any hung studs who can help a poor old lady out?” The other woman asked, chuckling.  
  
“Only enough for me,” San said with a matching laugh. “Believe me, I visit them often enough that they don’t have any energy to spare for anyone else.” She licked her lips. “But if you just wander the red light district wearing the right clothes, _plenty_ of men are going to come after you.”  
  
I nodded. That sounded like good, safe advice that would surely only lead to good results. It wasn’t advice I was interested in following, because even though I was starting to look for a boyfriend (or at least someone better than my own fingers or toys), I wanted a bit more of an _emotional_ connection to whoever I ended up with.  
  
“By the way,” the woman in front of me asked, running a hand over her decorated breasts, “will this udder mark really make my breasts grow?”  
  
“No, sad to say,” San said with a giggle. “It won’t make you produce milk, either. It will just look nice, and help you get in touch with how you _deserve_ to be treated.”  
  
I ran my gaze up and down the woman’s body again. Along her inner thighs, just below two ornate arrows pointing upwards, were the words ‘Always Ready’. And that seemed pretty accurate, too. Being horny felt so good, why _wouldn’t_ a woman always want to be wet and willing and ready to get fucked? I knew I sure was horny pretty much all the time, and it felt so good.  
  
San consulted the chart she was studying again, and tilted it enough for me to get a good look at it. It showed a diagram of a woman’s body, with plenty of notations and comments, and examples of what should be written and drawn. I hoped that she memorized it quickly enough that she didn’t need to consult it right in front of patients soon. But I had my own problems to worry about.  
  
“Mmhp,” I said, trying to catch San’s eye. “Mrrgle.”  
  
“I don’t understand,” San said, staring at me. “What do you want?”  
  
I wanted the gag removed so I could actually speak.  
  
“Mmm ffhm mlrew,” I said more emphatically.  
  
“I just said,” San said sighing heavily, “oh never mind.” She set down the brush and diagram. Her hands disappeared behind the sides of my head. After a bit of pressure, the gag fell down around my chin. “There, what is it?”  
  
“Thank you for that,” I said, working my jaw and tongue and lips. Wow, a lot of drool had built up. “Could you get my armbinder undone too?”  
  
“No,” San said, picking up her tools again. “If you’re going to play dress-up, you better be able to get out of it without bothering someone who’s working.”  
  
“By the way,” the woman in front of me asked, not making any motion to get my arms out of the black binder, “will we be looking like that?”  
  
“Are you scheduled for the Mental Flexibility and Submission session?” San asked, swirling her brush around in a pot of black paint.  
  
“No,” the other woman chimed in. “The only thing left is the Physical Flexibility and Bodily Appreciation workshop.”  
  
Ah, that must be the room with the stripper poles. Well, if these ladies weren’t going to help me get out of the armbinder, then I was going to have to go find someone who would. I turned and left, swaying unsteadily from side to side as I walked.  
  
I had to admit, though, that I really was impressed with how the new clinic was. Everything was very pretty and clean, and often decorated in shades of pink and white. And, obviously, the new classes and therapies Mom was offering were going to revolutionize the way people approached medicine. None of the ideas would have come to me if I hadn’t been reading the same journals Mom had been, but since I _had_ been, it was so, so obvious how productive and fruitful this would be. I was glad that it was happening, and I looked forward to telling Mom how wonderful everything was.  
  
I wandered around the hallways of the clinic some more. I passed by several doors that foiled my attempts to get inside, because they had round knobs instead of the latches. And I wasn’t going to kneel down and wrap my mouth around them to open them up, which would be the only way to get enough of a grip to turn them.  
  
Luckily, near the back of the clinic, I found another door with a latch. I managed to open it up, and once more backed inside before seeing what was actually _in_ it. The one suggestion I’d make to Mom would be to put up some labels on the doors so people could find their way around.  
  
And I realized I could make that suggestion very soon, as I turned around. It was Mom’s office. Though it had changed just as much as everything else in the clinic had.  
  
It was bigger, for one thing. A _lot_ bigger. A good third of the space was taken up by a round, red bed against one wall, that looked _very_ soft, and had a mirror mounted above it, so anyone laying down on it could see themselves.  
  
Off in another corner was another stripper pole, with a whole mess of turned off lights pointing down at it. I wondered if Mom would object to me taking a turn on it, once I was out of all this bondage gear.  
  
And in the center of the room was Mom’s desk. And Mom’s chair. But Mom wasn’t sitting in it. Instead, Seiteki was, leaning back with a big smile on his face as he stared at me.  
  
“Hello, Ami,” he said, as I stepped into the room. “That’s a nice look for you.”  
  
“Thank you,” I said, feeling my cheeks heat a bit as such a handsome man complimented me. “I wouldn’t mind getting out of it, though. Would you help me with this?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Seiteki said, not making any sign of getting out of his chair. “Come over here, would you?”  
  
I did so. And as I rounded the desk, I realized why he didn’t want to leave. Mom was underneath the desk, giving him a blowjob. She looked up at me and winked, but kept on bobbing up and down along Seiteki’s cock.  
  
“Hi, Mom,” I said, smiling down at her. “I like how the clinic’s looking.”  
  
“We all worked very hard on it,” Mom said, stopping the blowjob and pulling her mouth off of Seiteki’s shaft. She still rubbed it against her face as she talked, and I could see her skin getting smeared with precum and spit. “Seiteki most of all.”  
  
“It was a lot of work,” Seiteki said, putting a hand on the back of Mom’s head and guiding her back down onto his shaft, “but it was worth it.” He looked up and down at me, and smiled lustfully. I smiled back. “And I see you’ve gotten a first hand experience of some of the new sessions we’re offering.”  
  
We? Did that mean he had bought a stake in the clinic, instead of just being a consultant? Well, at any rate, he had asked me a question and deserved an answer.  
  
“Yes,” I said, turning around to present the armbinder to him. “Ms. Miki is very enthusiastic about her new job, isn’t she?”  
  
“You should have stuck around for the full demonstration,” Seiteki said, lifting my skirt and running a hand along my ass. “Your mother was moaning like a whore by the time Miki was done paddling her ass and driving that tailplug in and out of her. But I see you,” he really squeezed down hard on my butt. I moaned, feeling his fingers digging into me, “didn’t get swatted even once.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” I said, speaking up a bit to be heard over the sounds of Mom’s blowjob. “But I just wasn’t ready for something to go inside of my ass.”  
  
“It’s important to keep your holes stretched and ready for use,” Seiteki said as he fiddled with the cords keeping the armbinder shut. “Right, sweety?”  
  
“Oh yes,” Mom said, her voice sounding a bit rough as she pulled herself off of Seiteki’s cock again. “You saw how I like to keep my needy holes filled whenever I’m not getting fucked, Ami. You should think about doing so, too.” I couldn’t quite see her with how I was facing, but she sounded quite happy. “I’ve got a buttplug and a doggy dildo inside my ass and pussy right now.” She sighed happily. “And they’re both making sure that Seiteki’s cum doesn’t leak out of me.”  
  
I nodded. There was a lot of sense in what they were saying. And I had enough sex toys I could go outside with both my butt and my pussy stuffed. And it felt nice enough when I was masturbating, so doing it even when I wasn’t actively touching myself could feel wonderful as well. Not that I had anyone to stuff me full of cum before plugging me up, of course. No matter how nice that sounded, part of me thought for an instant.  
  
“There you go,” Seiteki said pulling down on the armbinder. It slid off of me and I sighed in relief, bringing my hands in front of me to rub them. “It’s a pity, you looked pretty nice as a bondage maid, Ami.” I turned around to look at him, just in time to see him look down at Mom. “What do you think? Is there a need for a restrained maid at your apartment?”  
  
“Come on,” I said, whining just a little bit. Both Mom and Seiteki laughed, and I realized he was just teasing me.  
  
I looked down at the desk, and realized that all of the handwriting I could see on the reports and memos and notes was in Seiteki’s hand, and not Mom’s. He must have been here all day. And I had a feeling that Mom had been underneath the desk all day as well.  
  
Well, that made sense, didn’t it? Seiteki was the one who had come up with the ideas on how to refurbish the clinic, so why shouldn’t he take over running it? And Mom looked so nice and natural underneath her own desk, sucking cock. It all fit together quite nicely.  
I looked down at Mom. She was really showing a _lot_ of love to the cock in front of her, bobbing up and down around it and licking it and actually I was getting pretty turned on by watching it.  
  
I tried to watch Mom as much as I could as I got out of the maid outfit. I wondered if she would like to show me a tip or two, so that I could wow whoever I ended up dating with my oral skills. Would the first date be too soon?  
  
Then I realized I should be focusing on something a bit more relevant. Namely, just how far I was going to strip down in front of Seiteki and Mom. I wasn’t wearing any underwear, and the actual maid dress covered _enough_ of me, so I supposed I could just keep wearing that. It was still showing off a lot of skin, but so was what I had originally worn. So that made it alright, right?  
  
“Sad to say, there’s not enough space for you down there, Ami,” Seiteki said, glancing at me. “But if you want to show me what you’ve got, you could be the very first babe to use that pole.” He pointed to the glittering pole in the corner of the room. “Go on, give it a shot.”  
  
I thought it over. I was being asked to act like a stripper in front of my mom’s boyfriend as he got a blowjob _from_ my mom. And I really couldn’t see anything wrong with that.  
  
I trotted over to the pole, wondering just what I was going to do, exactly. But however I ended up dancing, I was going to give it my all. After all, everyone else here in the clinic was doing the exact same, from Kimiko to San.  
  
I couldn’t let them all down, could I?


	8. Chapter 8

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Eight**

  
I squirmed around on the table. Sweat and other liquid was standing out all over my skin. I was kind of embarrassed and kind of turned on and I didn’t want to stop.  
  
“Oh, Seiteki,” Mom moaned, right next to me. “That feels amazing.”  
  
I looked over at Mom. There was a blissful look on her face, her eyes closed and her lips drawn upwards in a wide smile. It was nice to look at, even if I felt a bit jealous. I was mostly enjoying myself, but I _knew_ I would like it so much more if I was getting what Mom was getting.  
  
Both of us were completely and utterly naked. I had gotten a good look at Mom’s body as we laid down on this wide table, and I thought that she looked _wonderful_. She was so, so sexy, and I was sure that Seiteki liked that sort of thing even more than I did.  
  
Well, of course he did. He was fucking Mom right now. I turned my gaze a bit, looking at Mom’s back, my gaze traveling to the swell of her large, firm butt, and the hands that were clamped down on her cheeks. And then I could see Seiteki fucking Mom.  
  
He was fucking her pretty hard, and I wasn’t quite sure what hole he was using. I had to admit that Mom was lewd enough that she would let her butt get used. Even in front of her daughter, who had to content herself with nothing but a dildo.  
  
I sighed, and forced myself to stop feeling so petty and jealous. I should be _happy_ that Mom was getting fucked. Sex felt so good, after all. Or at least I thought that it felt so good. I _still_ hadn’t found anyone who I wanted to share my first time with.  
  
Or at least, anyone I was willing to ask. I looked up at Seiteki as he slammed into Mom over and over again. He looked so handsome and erotic right now, as he played with Mom’s body and made her wiggle and squirm and coo. Surely he wouldn’t mind doing the same to me, would he?  
  
“I think that’s enough for now, sweety,” Seiteki said, giving Mom a slap on the butt as he pulled out of her. “Time to get back to work.”  
  
I swallowed as I looked up at Seiteki’s stiff rod, his penis jutting out at an angle from his crotch. Despite orders, my legs pressed together and my thighs rubbed against one another as I looked at his shaft. Oh, it would feel so _nice_ inside of me, wouldn’t it?  
  
“Ami?” Seiteki said chidingly, looking down at my naked body.  
  
“I’m sorry sir,” I squeaked, letting my legs fall back apart. “I was just so horny.”  
  
“Of course you are,” Seiteki said, patting the inside of my thigh and giving it a bit of a squeeze. It felt _nice_. “I know what a horny little minx you are.”  
  
I nodded and blushed. It was a bit embarrassing to be in front of Mom’s boyfriend, at least when I was naked. And resting on my back, so that my entire body was displayed to him. My titties, my thighs, my stomach and, of course, my wet pussy. He could see every single bit of it. I liked to think that the sight was one of the things that made his cock so hard as he looked at Mom and me.  
  
Seiteki smiled at me and picked up an ice cube. I swallowed heavily as I looked at it, my skin crawling in anticipation. I made myself hold still as he leaned over me, the small cube glittering.  
  
Then he started to rub it along my nipple. I was already stiff, but the feeling of the cold, hard cube pressing against me still coaxed a little bit more out of me. I gasped and shivered as I felt him working, the cube running in circles around my sensitive nub. Mom grabbed my hand, and I squeezed back as he worked.  
  
It felt so awful and so good. I giggled a bit as I felt Seiteki playing with me. Then I smiled as I saw his other hand appear, holding the dildo.  
  
This time, there was no question of me holding my thighs as far apart as I could. I didn’t want to put anything in the way of Seiteki managing to push the dildo inside of me. I rested my head against the cushion and moaned as I was toyed with on two fronts.  
  
And they both felt good. My hips jerked upwards a bit as Seiteki rubbed the dildo against my wet, aching folds, _teasing_ me. And his other hand was still busy on my boobies, rubbing the slowly melting ice cube against me and making me twitch and moan. There were lines of water on my body, though it wasn’t _cold_ water with how warm I was and how hot the room was.  
  
“Good slut,” Seiteki said, smiling down at me as he slid the cube around my body. “You’re such a _hot_ girl, aren’t you?”  
  
I nodded, knowing that I would sound really silly if I tried to speak right now. No, I had to stay silent and let Seiteki keep on working his magic on me.  
  
Especially since he slid the dildo into me again. It felt _wonderful_ , and I let out a moan as I was slowly filled up. It felt so _good_ , the ridged toy sliding deeper and deeper into my hot, wet, needy folds. My hips lifted up as his finger brushed against my clit, sending a wave of sensation through me.  
  
“Oh, _Ami_ , you look so cute,” Mom said, pulling her head closer to me until we were separated by just a few centimeters. “Do you like this? Do you like the pleasure and the pain?”  
  
The ice cube wasn’t exactly pain. Discomfort, maybe? But it sure did feel good, especially with how hot my body was. It felt like I was burning up, and the cold cube pressing against me gave me everything I needed to solve the problem.  
  
Mom was so _close_ to me. It was like I could just reach out and kiss her, pressing our lips together and giving me something to distract myself from the wonderful, awful sensations that were running through my body.  
  
I swallowed, and decided to do it. Mom wouldn’t mind, right?  
  
Mom seemed to have the same idea at the same time. As I pushed my head forward, she did the same. We pressed our lips together against each other as we kissed, and I felt Mom’s tongue pressing against my lips. I opened them and let Mom do what she wanted to with my mouth.  
  
And all the while, Seiteki was still playing with my body and was making me feel so _good_. I shivered as I felt his hands on my body. The cube was gliding down my stomach, getting closer and closer to my pussy. I shivered at the thought, especially because he was still pulling the dildo in and out of me, and wiggling it around inside of me, sending feelings through me that I just couldn’t bear to stand as he played with my body. And if he combined the two of them, both the dildo and the ice cube? Oh, I would just _die_ from the dual assault.  
  
And then he did. I screamed into Mom’s mouth as he ran the ice cube around my clit. It was all too much for me to handle. I could feel myself squeezing down around the dildo as I had the most sudden, strangest orgasm in my life. I jerked back and forth on the table, pulling away from Mom as the pleasure ran through my body like a river of fire. I gasped, staring up at the ceiling as I got to feel so _good_ for so _long_. I loved it, I absolutely _loved_ it.  
  
I could feel the ice cube being dropped on my stomach, more than half-melted and barely able to be held. And I could feel the dildo sliding out of me. My inner walls squeezed down, wanting to keep that wonderful toy inside of me. But I was completely unable to resist, and was left empty and leaking.  
  
“What a slut,” Seiteki said with a chuckle. “Don’t you have any shame, Ami, cumming in front of your mother like that? Do you think your lewd body should be put on display?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” I said, not feeling terribly sorry but wanting to make Seiteki happy. “I just felt…”  
  
“Don’t apologize to me,” Seiteki said, patting my cheek and turning my head back towards Mom. “Apologize to her.”  
  
I turned to look at Mom. Mom was just as naked as I was, and she had gotten even more and even lewder things done to her. But I still had to apologize.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mom,” I said, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
“What are you sorry for?” Mom asked, running a finger down my cheek and neck. It felt nice.  
  
I pouted at her a bit. She _knew_ what I was apologizing for! But I still had to say it.  
  
“I’m sorry for being such a lewd girl that I cum in front of my Mom,” I said. “Can you forgive me?”  
  
“What do you think, Seiteki?” Mom asked, looking over her shoulder at the man who was slowly groping the insides of my thighs. “Do you think we can just forgive Ami now, or does she need a bit of punishment?”  
  
I shivered at the thought of getting punished. I wasn’t sure how that would work exactly, but I knew that it would probably feel good. Even the bad parts would feel good. I looked at Seiteki as well, looking as pleading as I possibly could. He laughed, and started to grope Mom as he touched me as well.  
  
“I think that Ami just needs a reminder. I’ll get my ink and brushes after we’re done here.”  
  
Oh, body writing? That would be a first for me. But Mom always looked so pretty in it, so I didn’t care that much. Although I supposed that the motivation for Mom getting it versus me would be different. Well, hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad!  
  
“Now,” Seiteki said, giving his stiff cock a few strokes as he turned back to Mom, “I bet you’re feeling needy and all alone, right?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Mom said with a grin, spreading her legs so far apart one of them ended up draped over me. “Can’t you please make an old woman happy?”  
  
All three of us smiled at that. Seiteki loomed over Mom, stroking his dick again as he looked down at her. I wanted to prop myself up on my elbows to get a better view, but I had been told not to. So I would just have to stay down here, watching as well as I could as Mom got used and toyed with.  
  
Seiteki’s hand appeared, an ice cube held in two fingers. I wiggled around, feeling arousal starting to leak out of me again as he rubbed it along Mom’s big, fat ass. Mom made some nice sounds at that, and I smiled at her, holding her hand as he worked her over.  
  
The hand went lower and lower, and Mom started to make more and more wild expressions. I watched, entranced, wondering just how he was touching her, if the cube was gliding along her inner thighs, or if it was pressed against her wet pussy. Whichever was happening, I _knew_ that Mom was enjoying it. The little sounds she was making made that so _obvious_.  
  
I was enjoying myself as well, though I’d feel a lot better if I could touch myself. My pussy was so wet and sensitive and my boobies _demanded_ someone touch them. But I had been told to stay still, so I had to stay still, no matter how much I wanted to masturbate. Oh, or even better, have someone _else_ touch me. And I wasn’t picky about who it was.  
  
“Oh!” Mom moaned, her eyes growing wide and her body jerking forward. “Oh, oh, oh!”  
  
I looked up at Seiteki, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then I realized that the hand that had held the ice cube was empty, and that he was obviously fucking Mom again. Then it all made sense.  
  
The ice cube had to be inside Mom’s cunt or asshole, and Seiteki was fucking the other. I wondered how it felt. I hadn’t had an ice cube inside of me yet, but it would have to feel so, so… I had no idea what it would feel like, actually. Something really noticeable, I was sure. I hoped Mom enjoyed the feeling.  
  
Well, how couldn’t she? Even if she didn’t like the cube actually being inside of her, there was still the dick moving in and out of her other hole. And that _had_ to feel wonderful. I had loved feeling the dildo inside of me so much, and an actual dick would be even better. Even if the ice cube was just purely unpleasant (and I didn’t think it was) Seiteki’s cock had to be _great_ , great enough to wash out everything bad.  
  
I was happy that Mom got to feel this good. And it wasn’t dragged down by even a _bit_ of jealousy. I was still feeling so good from my orgasm, that I didn’t want Seiteki’s cock inside of me _too_ badly. It still would have been nice to try, but I could wait until I found someone else.  
  
“You’re so big inside of me,” Mom moaned. “I never get used to this.”  
  
“Really?” Seiteki asked, giving Mom’s butt a slap. I could see the jiggle after his hand landed. “Because you open up for my cock so _easily_.”  
  
Mom didn’t answer that. She just kept on gasping and moaning as she rocked back and forth. I bit my lip as I watched. Masturbating would feel so _good_ right now. Not that I was masturbating to Mom, I old myself (and knew I was lying), just touching my lewd body would feel good. But I wasn’t supposed to move around very much, so that meant I would just have to stay in place and feel the arousal rising up inside of me, as my lower folds were opened up automatically and stuff leaked out from between them.  
  
Seiteki was grunting as he fucked Mom. He was really going hard at it, and Mom’s entire body was jolting forward a bit as she got used. I wondered just how good it felt, and if that would ever happen to me. I hoped it did. I hoped I got to feel that really _soon_.  
  
I watched as Seiteki picked up another ice cube. I wondered if the one that was inside Mom had melted yet. If she was as hot inside as I was, I was sure that it must have.  
  
The ice cube was dropped on Mom’s back, and then Seiteki ran it along her spine, from her neck to her butt. Mom made some sexy noises at that, and I felt my own lust grow and grow inside of me. Oh, I was feeling so horny. I wanted to cum so badly. But I wouldn’t even _masturbate_ , let alone orgasm. I just had to stay right here, not doing a thing, as I watched Seiteki fuck Mom.  
  
And then Seiteki came. It was pretty obvious that he had. He jerked himself forward, and I was certain that every single bit of his cock was buried inside one of Mom’s holes right now. I couldn’t _actually_ hear him cumming, so porn must have lied to me. I just heard some grunting and sighing.  
  
I looked at Mom’s face. And she looked so _sweet_. There was a wonderful expression wrapped across her face as she lay down on the table. She was making little breathy sounds and rocking back and forth, and I wondered if she was cumming as well. I hoped so. It would just be _right_ to orgasm when you got semen pumped into or on you. I wasn’t sure how exactly I had thought that, but I knew it had to be true.  
  
Seiteki and Mom stayed pressed together for a long time. Then he slowly slid backwards. I swallowed, wishing I could push myself up a bit to watch the semen flowing out of whichever of Mom’s holes he had filled with cum. But I was a good girl, and I had been told to stay right here in place, and not move. So I didn’t.  
  
“There,” Seiteki said, clapping his hands together and making Mom jump a bit. “Doesn’t that feel wonderful?” He gave Mom a slap on the ass and she squeaked. “The perfect way to cool down with how hot it is outside.”  
  
I nodded. This summer was _really_ hot, and I was glad for any chance I could get to cool off. It was just a pity that I would be feeling so hot and sticky again so soon. Oh well.  
  
“Now,” Seiteki said, looking at me and smiling, “I think we have a naughty girl who orgasms in front of her mom to take care, don’t we?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” I said, nodding.  
  
Seiteki wandered off into the apartment, and I wondered if I was allowed to sit up and move around now that all of the ice had been used. I decided I was, so I did. I _really_ wanted to see the cum leaking out of Mom.  
  
It was just as good as I thought it would be. Mom’s legs were still widely spread, showing off her crotch. And Seiteki had fucked her in the ass. I could see thick white semen drooling out of her, running down her skin. It sent a wonderful tingle through me, and I giggled, wiggling a bit and wondering if I should masturbate.  
  
“Like what you see?” Mom asked, propping her head up on her hands and smiling at me.  
  
“Yes, Mom,” I said, running a hand over the inside of my thigh.  
  
“It feels even better,” Mom said. “I wouldn’t have thought it would, but it does.” She sighed heavily. “It really, really does.” She winked at me. “I swear I’m getting more sensitive. The first time we did this, his dick in my ass didn’t feel so good, and I sure didn’t cum from it. Now I’m sure I can orgasm whenever he fucks me in the rear.” She stretched, and I watched the muscles move underneath her skin. “It’s just so, so good.”  
  
I nodded. I hadn’t done much anal stuff, beyond a bit of experimenting with the toys that Mom had given me. But I hoped that as good as it had felt for her, it would feel as good for me as well. Maybe I should start practicing more. I had never gotten around to walking around outside with the butt plug inside of me. Maybe when I went to the store, I should try that out.  
  
“How are my girls?” Seiteki asked, reappearing with his box of art supplies underneath his arm. “Still lewd and turned on?”  
  
“Always,” Mom said with a giggle.  
  
I nodded as well, and realized that it was true. I _was_ almost always turned on lately. It was a good thing it was summer, because I spent most of the day masturbating. I woke up horny and I went to bed horny, and when I could remember my dreams, they were filled with sex. Me and my friends and fictional characters and plenty of other stuff. It was _nice_ , and quite different from how I had spent my other summers.  
  
“Now, Ami,” Seiteki said, putting his case down between my legs, “this isn’t so much a punishment, as a reminder for you to do better. Every time you look down at your stomach, you’ll see this and be reminded of what you should do.”  
  
I wasn’t really certain what I was supposed to be reminded of. But I didn’t care! For a couple of reasons. One was that Mom looked so pretty with the paint on her, and just like with makeup and jewelry, I wanted to copy her. Another reason was that Seiteki was so handsome, and any excuse for him to be close to me was a good one. And finally, I wanted to make Mom happy.  
  
“Sure thing, sir,” I said, laying back down. “Do _whatever_ you want with me.”   
  
I hadn’t meant to put so much stress on the word ‘whatever’, but it had still slipped out. Oh well! Sure, it was true, but I was a good girl, who shouldn’t be hinting to her mom’s boyfriend how much she would like him to fuck her. To fuck me. Maybe I had gotten a bit confused on pronouns there.  
  
“Then just hold still,” Seiteki said, resting a hand on my stomach. He felt nice and warm. “It would be terrible if you moved around too much and ruined this.”  
  
I nodded, and held as still as I could. And that turned out to be pretty still, with even less movement than I would have expected. I was barely even breathing heavily, my boobs just rising up and down a little bit. I hoped that this would be still enough for him.  
  
Mom put a pillow underneath my head so that I could at least see what Seiteki was doing. Right now, nothing much, just mixing his inks and getting ready. I breathed in and out, and made my body relax. I couldn’t really tell if that had worked, but it felt nice.  
  
Then I felt the tip of a brush pressing against me. I forced myself not to react, and looked down. Seiteki was right above my crotch, his brush gliding back and forth, leaving varying black lines along my skin. It felt… weird, and that was about it. Not good, not bad, just unusual.  
  
What felt a whole lot better was knowing how close Seiteki was to my pussy. I was sure that he could see every single detail there, especially since I was shaved clean, without a single strand of hair to be seen anywhere below my scalp. I hoped he liked what he saw. Not that I was trying to use my teenage body to tempt him away from Mom, of course! I wouldn’t do that to her. I just wanted… someone to appreciate my body, and maybe help me feel good as it got used.  
  
The drawing on my body was slowly taking shape. It didn’t really look like anything, just lines and curves and all that. It still looked pretty though. Seiteki was starting to move down one thigh, and the lines were kind of framing my pussy, showing it off. That was nice. I wasn’t sure if anyone would be seeing it except for me, of course. Even with the short skirts I was wearing to beat the heat, they weren’t _that_ short.  
  
That was funny. The design that Seiteki was drawing right on my crotch kind of looked like it had the word ‘cunt’ in it, right above my pussy. But I must have just been seeing things. Which was pretty likely, given how many lines and swirls and everything there were. After all, why would Seiteki write something like that on the naked body of his girlfriend’s daughter? It just didn’t make sense.  
  
So it couldn’t be happening, and even if it did, there had to be a good reason for it. I wasn’t going to ask what the reason was, just in case I interrupted Seiteki at his work. After all the care he had already put into this, causing him to make a mistake now would just be intolerable. No, I had to stay silent and let him do his work.  
  
I sure hoped Mom didn’t try and do anything that would distract me. And there were a lot of ways she could distract me. She knew me pretty well. And even if she didn’t, her body was still so enticing that it might have distracted me really easily. Like if she sat up and started masturbating, I probably would have lifted my head to look at her instantly.  
  
Not because I was lusting after her, obviously. I wasn’t some kind of lewd girl who lusted after her mom. I would just want to see how another girl did it and maybe pick up some tips on how I could make myself feel good as well. Although, obviously, Mom was nice looking enough that anyone would want to look at her doing sexy stuff.  
  
“I see we’re thinking enjoyable thoughts,” Seiteki said dryly, running his finger along my lower lips. I gasped, and shook despite myself. “Care to tell me what they are?”  
  
I blushed and shook my head, my lips firming into a thin line. _Maybe_ I could tell Mom what I had been thinking about, or maybe Seiteki. But I couldn’t tell both of them together. Instead, I tried to think of something calmer and less… exciting.  
  
Math and logic and stuff came to mind, but it just didn’t have any staying power. This must be what Usagi felt like when I made her study.  
  
I wanted to shift around as I felt Seiteki’s hands resting on me as he drew on me. But I didn’t, because I had been told not to. So I wouldn’t.  
  
“There we go,” Seiteki said, leaning backwards and smiling down at me. He patted me on the shoulder. “One ego-boosting drawing, all done.”  
  
I lifted my head up and gave my lower torso and thighs a good, long, hard look. Speaking of things that were long and hard and good… no, Ami, don’t think like _that_!  
  
It was a _really_ intricate bit of work. It was kind of a pity about those lines that seemed to point straight at my pussy, but oh well. I wasn’t going to tell Seiteki how to do his work.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” I said, looking up and smiling at him. “This looks really nice.” I looked down at it. Maybe it was just psychosomatic, but… “I think it’s working already, too.”  
  
Mom traced a finger over my lower belly, following a sinuous line that wiggled back and forth. It kind of tickled, and I giggled. But there was no smearing of the ink, so the pattern stayed intact. I focused on the thought that Seiteki’s work wouldn’t be so easily ruined, and not on how nice it would be for Mom’s finger to move a bit lower.  
  
“Now, this is only going to last until you take a shower,” Seiteki said, moving his hand a bit to play with my breast. Well, after what he did to me, a bit of groping was just a nice way to say thank you, wasn’t it? “But if you want more, come and find me. I’ll always be happy to decorate your body.” He glanced at Mom. “In fact, the two of you would look really nice together.”  
  
Mom and I smiled at that, and pressed closer. A few half-formed images flashed through my mind at how Mom and I could look together, with body art on the two of us. It _would_ look nice, wouldn’t it?  
  
“I’m sure you can work on the two of us soon enough,” Mom said, moving her hand away from my torso.  
  
“I’m sure of _that_ ,” Seiteki said, leaning over to give Mom a quick kiss. “There’s all kinds of things I plan to show the two of you.”  
  
I smiled. It was nice to see a couple being so sweet towards each other like that. It reminded me of Usagi a bit. How she and Mamoru were so sweet towards each other. Just like she was with Rei. At least, when she wasn’t fighting with Mamoru. Just like she did with Rei. The words weren’t the same with my mom as they were with my friend, but the intent just shone on through.  
  
For some reason, I was starting to feel tired. Well, it _was_ very stuffy in the apartment. And even though my orgasm didn’t involve a whole lot of movement, it had still taken a lot out of me. I yawned and stretched.  
  
I might be feeling tired, but Seiteki was still obviously good to go. Especially a certain part of him. I blushed as I looked at the stiff dick that was poking up from his crotch. My thighs rubbed together, and I felt tingles of arousal run through me as he looked down at me with bright eyes. Then he shifted his gaze a bit and stared at Mom.  
  
“Up for another round?” Seiteki asked, reaching down and running his hand up the inside of Mom’s thigh.  
  
“Even if I wasn’t,” Mom said, looking over her shoulder and giving her butt a wiggle, “you can still use me, Seiteki.”  
  
“Good girl,” Seiteki said, giving that shaking butt a firm slap. “I know you must be feeling a bit tired, Ami,” he said, switching his gaze over to me, “so why don’t you take a nap right here while I use your mother’s body to get off.”  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. That made a whole lot of sense, obviously. And a nap _did_ sound nice. Just a quick little snooze to get my energy back. And the sounds Mom and Seiteki made were going to be a lovely lullaby to go to sleep to.  
  
I shifted around on the table to get comfortable, as Mom started to make some little gasping sounds. A hand brushed over my torso, and I smiled, able to feel the ink from the painting on me. What a _nice_ feeling.  
  
This really had been a nice way to spend the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Nine**

  
It was a pleasure to suck dick. Really, I had wondered a lot about what it would be like, but it was even better to bob up and down Seiteki’s shaft than I had thought it would be. It was so hard and hot and big inside of my mouth. Somehow, it just seemed _right_ inside of there, like it was exactly where it should be.  
  
Up and down, up and down, I kept on blowing Mom’s boyfriend. And he seemed quite happy about it, looking down at me and smiling as I worked over his shaft. And he wasn’t the only one that was happy.  
  
I was feeling good too. Not as good as Seiteki was feeling, obviously but I was still enjoying myself. I was even turned on, and could feel arousal forming inside of my pussy and slowly leaking out of me. I was sure that I would feel even better if I was masturbating, but for my very first blowjob, i wanted to devote _all_ of my attention to the cock I was tending to.  
  
And even Mom was enjoying herself. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, the middle-aged woman looking happy as she watched her teenage daughter give a blowjob to her own boyfriend. And why shouldn’t she enjoy a sight like that? Mom had always told me to challenge myself and push on to do new things. And this sure was a new thing!  
  
After all, practicing on dildoes and the occasional phallic length of fruit didn’t _really_ count. This was the very first cock I had ever gotten my hands on or my lips around and I was going to do a darn good job!  
  
“You’re doing a good job, Ami,” Seiteki said with a happy note in his voice as he patted the top of my head. “You’re going to make me cum soon.”  
  
I wiggled in excitement at that. Making a man cum from giving him a blowjob was like getting an A on a paper or something. It was _indisputable_ proof that I was doing a good job. And I always tried to do a good job at whatever I did.  
  
Neither my mother or I were wearing much. Mom was lounging around in a tiny bikini that showed off just how nice her body really was, the blue and green fabric clinging tightly to her body and displaying all of her womanly charms as she watched me bob up and down along a cock. I could see the semen creeping out of her bottom. I wondered if I would be put to work licking up the cum after I was done here. I certainly couldn’t see anything _wrong_ in licking cum off of and out of my mother.  
  
And I was wearing even less than that. All I had on was the shiny black thong Seiteki had given me this morning. It clung tightly to my hips and was tight enough that my plump lower lips could be seen outlined against the fabric.  
  
And, of course, there was the body art on both of us. Seiteki had spent over an hour on both of us, slowly covering our bodies with the black ink and making them look _very_ interesting. It had been while my art had been applied to my body that I had started to get really horny, my naked body presented for Seiteki’s gaze as he ran his pen back and forth along my curves.  
  
Then I had gotten even more horny as she had watched Seiteki fuck Mom. It had been so _hot_. Watching Mom cling to Seiteki, and the sweet sound she had made and how happy she had looked… I had been just a little bit jealous, I had to admit. But I was also happy for my mother.  
  
After all, Mom had obviously enjoyed herself a _lot_. She had cum at least twice, and maybe even more. I wasn’t sure of the exact number, since if she had cum more times, she hadn’t announced it in such a loud voice. And she sure had looked pretty, her breasts bouncing up and down as she got fucked and as Seiteki touched her all over.  
  
I had been left so _wet_ from that. If I hadn’t been told to just stand by the edge of the desk and watch, I would have been masturbating really hard. But Seiteki had told me that I was just going to watch, and so I had. I had been left feeling so worked up by the end. I had been _dripping_ with lust, and my nipples had been as stiff as diamonds.  
  
The corner of the desk had looked so _tempting_. I had kept on looking down from Mom getting fucked to the corner, and thinking about how _good_ it would feel to rub myself against the smooth wood and feel my thong pressing up against my lower lips, oh and my clit would be sending jolts of arousal all through me and I was still so _horny_.  
  
But I had something more important to do now than take care of my own lust. I had a dick to suck! And it was so obviously more vital that I take care of other people than myself. Well, at least Seiteki and Mom. Maybe _other_ people as well, but it hadn’t come up, beyond Mom using me to demonstrate certain techniques. That had been fun!  
  
“You’re doing a good job of sucking that cock, baby,” Mom said, stroking my hair, her voice full of love. “You look like such a hot slut, bobbing up and down like that.”  
  
I knew that once, I would have been upset at being called that. But not now. In fact, I was kind of hoping that I would be allowed to _become_ a slut. I wanted to fuck and to cum and to make other people cum (at least, I wanted to make Seiteki cum, and sometimes I wanted to make Mommy cum). It hadn’t happened yet, but now it _was_ , for the very first time. So I had just become a slut and Mom knew I was a slut and Seiteki knew I was a slut and it all felt so _good_.  
  
I licked my way up and down Seiteki’s shaft, tasting his semen and Mom’s arousal. It was a nice taste, and I really liked it. The combination of flavors was… well, it wasn’t quite like anything I had ever tasted before. I had licked my own arousal off of my fingers and my toys before, but the flavors just couldn’t compare. It was probably because of Seiteki’s semen, I thought.  
  
  
Part of my mind, the part that could think about anything beyond the here and now, wondered if I would come out as a slut to my friends when they all came back home from their summer vacations. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t. I supposed it would depend on if I could get them to embrace the slut lifestyle as well. Oh, maybe even with Seiteki! I was sure he would be very happy if he got access to a complete set of five horny teens and one horny mom.  
  
I smiled a bit as I kept on tending to Seiteki’s cock. The taste of his semen and Mom’s arousal was almost entirely gone by now. But that was okay, because his precum tasted almost as good. I kept on working, feeling a wonderful buzz all through me as I kept working.  
  
Up and down, up and down, never stopping, being a good cocksucking slut for my mom’s boyfriend. And maybe if I was a _really_ good slut, I would be allowed to masturbate in front of the two of them afterwards. Oh, or maybe he would actually fuck me! That would be _amazing_.  
  
I had masturbated a bunch to the thought of Seiteki fucking me. And although his face had almost always been the one looming over me in my daydreams as he used me, it had still changed a bit. At first, it had only been Seiteki’s face because I hadn’t been able to think of anyone else who would be fucking me, so he had just been a stand-in. But more recently, I was thinking of him because I wanted _him_ to fuck me.  
  
I shifted around a bit on the floor, spreading my legs slightly. I wanted to show off to him just how horny I was, and that his stiff cock would slide into my pussy _really_ easily. But I didn’t actually say it, because that would mean taking my mouth off of his cock. And that was obviously something I just shouldn’t do. There was no reason for me to use my mouth to talk when I could be sucking cock instead. That was just so _obvious_.  
  
“You’re giving me a very good blowjob, Ami,” Seiteki said. I looked up at him and smiled, and he shifted his gaze a bit to look at Mom. “Have you been teaching her, pet?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Mom said, smiling widely. “I’ve been giving her lessons a couple of times a week.”  
  
And those had been some _good_ lessons. My mouth and throat had gotten really well-trained by what Mom would do to her. A couple of times, I would tilt my head back, open my mouth wide, and let Mom really fuck my mouth with a dildo. She could go _fast_ and _hard_ , and really leave me gagging and spluttering.  
  
It made me sound kind of stupid and silly, actually, but Mom had told me that there was _no_ problem from guys about us girls sounding like air-headed bimbos. Or even being ditzy dolls. That was something for me to think about.  
  
“You did a good job, pet,” Seiteki said. “I’m proud of what you’re doing to your daughter.”  
  
Oh, it was so nice that they had pet names for each other, just like Usagi and Mamoru did. I wondered what my pet name with someone would be. Well, that wasn’t the kind of thing that could really be _planned_ for, could it? I’d just have to see what the guy ended up calling me.  
  
Seiteki patted my head, running his hand down along my face and stroking my cheeks. His fingers were so warm and so hard. I could just _picture_ him grabbing my head and forcing me down along his cock, making me take every last centimeter he had. I would choke and gag and struggle and wouldn’t be able to pull away as he used my mouth as a way to get off.  
  
Oh, I was so _horny_. I wiggled around on the floor, my hips twitching back and forth as I tried to get some satisfaction. But I just wasn’t able to manage it. And, I told myself, I _shouldn’t_ be doing this for my own pleasure. What mattered was that I was getting the chance to give a blowjob to a man, so I should focus on making him feel good. Really, what did my own pleasure matter in comparison to _that_?  
  
I reached up and cupped Seiteki’s balls. I gently kneaded them, making sure not to apply very much pressure at all. I wondered how much cum was still inside of them. Mom had gotten _really_ full of semen after all, and I knew that the normal adult male could only make so much at a time. I still hoped that I could get _something_ as proof that I had done a good job of giving my first real blowjob.  
  
I ran my tongue around the hard shaft inside of my mouth. Well, so long as he still had an erection, I supposed I couldn’t be doing _too_ bad of a job. Right? Of course, it would only get really good once I made him cum. Some of the articles in the increasingly-explicit magazines Mom had around the apartment were clear that a woman could only feel satisfied with herself when she made a man cum.  
  
Man, that was quite the change from the magazines Mom had used to subscribe to. In fact, I couldn’t remember the last time I had seen the old medical journals and the like around the place. Oh well, I knew Mom had her reasons. And anyway, it was so _obvious_ and so _right_ that my self-worth was completely bound up in my ability to make men orgasm. I was kind of surprised that I had needed a magazine article to tell me as much.  
  
And not just any man, but _Seiteki_. I was going to do my absolute best to make him orgasm, sucking his cock for all I was worth to show that I was a good girl, just like my mommy. I wondered if he would shoot his cum down my throat or cover my face when I did make him cum. Either one sounded pretty nice, actually. I just hoped that he didn’t decide that Mom was the one to get his semen. I could accept it if it did happen, because Mom had known him longer, but it would still be nice to get a load of cum all of my own.  
  
I hummed to myself a bit as I worked, moving up and down along Seiteki’s dick. It was so big and so hard and so hot. I wondered what it would feel like in my pussy. My fingers and the various dildoes already felt great inside of there, but I was _sure_ that an actual cock would feel even better. Mom had said as much, once, and a couple of the articles had repeatedly said that dildoes should only be used when a real cock wasn’t around to satisfy.  
  
“Oh, Ami, you look so cute, sucking cock,” Mom said. “I kind of wish that I had shown you to do this even earlier.” She patted my head and her hand ran down the back of my neck and along my back. She stopped before she got to my butt, though. “It would be the perfect mother-daughter bonding activity, right?”  
  
“Right,” Seiteki said. “And I’m sure plenty of men would love to see the two of you going at it with each other, even if they weren’t the ones getting their cock’s sucked.”  
  
That made me happy. I wondered if any of the men I knew, like Mr. Tsukino, would have liked to see me and Mom put on a show for him. Or get him involved with us as well. Or… had I ever actually met Minako’s parents? Oh, and I supposed that some of the parent-teacher meetings at school could have taken a sexy turn.  
  
Geez, when I started to think about it, there were all kinds of men I had met who would have enjoyed seeing a mother and daughter pair sexually entertain them. And Seiteki was one of those men. I hoped that whenever Mom and I _really_ started working together, we would be able to make him happy. Because making Seiteki happy was _important_.  
  
And that was why I started bobbing up and down along his cock even faster. He was important and making him cum by doing the very best I possibly could was important. I kept on going up and down, up and down, and made sure to use my tongue on his rod, just like Mom had showed me.  
  
“Excuse me, Mr. Seiteki?” There was a voice coming from the door to Mom’s office. I didn’t look up. Why should I stop sucking on my mom’s boyfriend’s cock just because someone else was in the room? That was _silly_. “I’ve got those profiles for the girls who applied for the job.”  
  
“Ah, thank you, Kimiko,” Seiteki as I heard a rustle of paper above me. “I’ll be sure to give these girls some _thorough_ attention.”  
  
Kimiko giggled at that and I heard her leave. I waved goodbye at her, though I still didn’t actually look up. After all, I was doing something _really_ important right now.  
  
“Let’s see,” Seiteki said. I looked up _now_ , since I just had to move my eyes instead of my entire head. “Oh _yes_ , I think these girls are going to be a great fit here, don’t you, pet?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Mom said, moving closer to him. I could see her bare legs right in front of me as she pressed up close to him. “Look at the breasts on some of these girls! They’ll do just fine here.”  
  
The light finally dawned. They must be talking about the new massage position that Seiteki had come up with. I kind of wished my breasts were large enough to do that to Seiteki, squirting massage oil all over them and then moving myself up and down all over his body. That just seemed so sweet and romantic.  
  
Mom and Seiteki kept on talking about business as I kept on sucking his cock. Mom was mostly just offering advice and commentary while Seiteki made the big decisions about who would be hired at the Mizuno clinic. And I couldn’t see what could possible be wrong with that.  
  
I was going pretty far down Seiteki’s cock every time. Not as far as I _should_ go, since there was still two and a half centimeters of cock left out every time. But his dick was just too big for me to properly deepthroat like he deserved. I wasn’t able to manage it just yet. But I would eventually, and then I’d be able to give Seiteki the full service he _deserved_.  
  
I could feel the tip of Seiteki’s dick pressing against the back of my throat. He really was _big_ inside of my mouth. Outside, well, I had thought that I would be able to handle it, and that the size, while impressive, wasn’t much more than that. When he was inside? I realized just how big he really was.  
  
If he felt like this inside of my mouth, what would it feel like inside of my pussy? I shivered in delight at that thought. It must feel nice. Really, really nice. After all, the girls in porn always loved big dicks stretching them out, right? So the bigger, the better. Seiteki wasn’t as big as some of the dicks I had seen in porn, but I supposed that the actresses had also had actual experience with big cocks, so maybe a bit smaller size would be better.  
  
Man, I hoped I got fucked for real soon. Toys and masturbation just weren’t cutting it anymore. Sure, I came from the, but I was still left feeling so _horny_ all of the time afterwards! I needed a _real_ fucking, something hot and hard and hands to hold onto me and a voice to talk to me and tell me what a good girl I was being, letting Mommy’s boyfriend fuck me. Was that too much to ask?  
And oh _man_ , I could feel my arousal running down my legs. I squeezed my thighs together, but I was just so _horny_. I needed to cum so, so badly. After Seiteki was done. Then, once I had made him cum, I could masturbate right in front of him and Mom. Not before. Afterwards.  
  
And that was a _great_ motivation to make Seiteki cum, as if I needed _more_ of an incentive than making a man happy by servicing him. I went as fast as I could up and down Seiteki’s cock, feeling his shaft stretching my mouth out and pushing against the entrance to my throat. Over and over, not stopping, doing my absolute best to make him cum as quickly as I could.  
  
Up above me, Mom and Seiteki had put the papers of the new girls aside. Now they were kissing each other. He was groping Mom, and I watched Seiteki’s hands playing with her large breasts, kneading and squeezing them. Despite myself, I squeezed my own breasts as well, feeling the rush of sensations running through me. Then I forced my hands back to taking care of Seiteki’s balls and stroking his thighs. He was more important than me, I had to keep on remembering that.  
  
“I sure made a good choice, getting the two of you,” Seiteki said with a chuckle. “A perfect pair.” Then he leaned back in to kiss Mom again.  
  
I was glad that he was enjoying himself, though I could have already figured _that_ out by how hard his dick was in my mouth. I was Ami Mizuno, after all, and a puzzle like that wasn’t too hard to solve!  
  
Seiteki’s dick was starting to twitch inside of my mouth now. Oh, did that mean he was about to cum? I thought it did, and I shivered in happiness. Oh, it was just so _good_ that I could make a man cum by giving him a blowjob! I felt so happy. And so aroused.  
  
“You’ve done a good job, Ami,” Seiteki said, smiling widely. “Now it’s time to get your reward.”  
  
Oh, did that mean what I thought it did? I sat up a bit straighter, wiggling in anticipation and looking up at him. I was going to get it. I was going to make a man cum and he was going to cum all over me! I was so lucky!  
  
Seiteki pulled his cock out of my mouth. I panted as I started at it, my eyes slightly crossed as I wiggled in anticipation. Oh yes, yes, yes! It was going to happen! I was going to get just what I wanted!  
  
Seiteki pumped his hand up and down along his cock three times. Both Mom and I were staring intently at it, as the tip at the end was pointed right towards my face. My heart was beating in my chest and my breathing was coming in short gasps. Oh yes! I opened my mouth as wide as I could and stuck my tongue out, presenting as good of a target for his cum as possible.  
  
“That’s it, you teenage whore!” Seiteki said, his voice almost a growl. “Take every drop of my semen!”  
  
Seiteki came. And he came a _lot_. I had thought that his balls might have been drained from all of the semen that he had pumped into Mom, but there was still a ton coming out. And more arriving all of the time.  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling the shots of semen landing in my open mouth. It tasted so _good_. Salty and sticky and wonderful, proof of a job well done. I shivered and whined as I felt jet after jet land on my tongue, filling my mouth.  
  
I wondered just how full my mouth could get before I had to swallow, and if I would end up wearing the rest of his cum on my face. As it turned out, that didn’t happen. Just when I was starting to think it was time to swallow, he stopped cumming. I opened my eyes and smiled as much as I could without moving my mouth. He smiled back at me and patted me on the cheek.  
  
“Now, Ami,” Mom said, sliding off of the desk and kneeling down right in front of me, “be a good girl and swallow everything he gave you, alright?”  
  
As if I needed to be told something as obvious as that! I closed my mouth and started to swallow. My throat worked as I sent load after load of semen down into my belly. It took a while to swallow everything, and the taste still lingered on my tongue, completely overwriting everything else as I felt the sticky, slimy substance on my tongue. It was so _nice_ , and I was so happy that I was getting to experience it. I smiled at Seiteki and Mom and then I opened my mouth, showing that I had gotten all of it.  
  
“Good girl,” Seiteki said, patting me on the cheek. “I knew you were a budding cumslut. Just like your mom is a full-grown cumslut.”  
  
Both Mom and I giggled at that. Well, it was true, wasn’t it? And anyway, I had always wanted to be like Mom, so being a cumslut was a _good_ thing, even ignoring all of the other wonderful things that word implied.  
  
“Thank you,” I said, my voice a bit raspy from sucking on a dick for so long and swallowing so much cum. I ran my tongue around the inside of my mouth, trying to get my voice to be a bit clearer, and tried again. “I’m glad that I could make you feel good, sir.”  
  
“You really are such a good girl,” Seiteki said with a smile. “It’s good to see that your mother raised you right.” He reached over and gave Mom an one-armed hug.  
  
“I’m going to go and take a look around the clinic,” Mom said, grabbing her white lab coat and pulling it on over her body. She sure did look sexy like that, especially since she was only fastening one, single button on the middle of her coat. “Anyone like to join me?”  
  
“I’ve got some paperwork that needs doing,” Seiteki said, gesturing at the desk. “But I’ll see you for the meeting with San in an hour.”  
  
“I’m going to masturbate, if that won’t disturb you,” I said, looking at Seiteki. “I got super-duper horny sucking you off, and I _really_ ,” I jerked my hips back and forth to show just how horny I was, “need to cum.”  
  
“That will make the paperwork even better, listening to you squeak and moan,” Seiteki said with a smile. He looked up at Mom. “Alright, slut, go make sure that everyone’s keeping their nose to the grindstone. In the meantime, I’ll be watching your daughter masturbate.” He turned to look at me. “And what will you be masturbating about, Ami?”  
  
“Oh, you know,” I said with a bit of a giggle. “This and that.” I shifted around and decided that honesty was the best policy. “You fucking me, probably.”  
  
“That’s a nice thought to masturbate to,” Mom said, giving me a smile before turning her head back to look at Seiteki. “It sounds like everything will be going perfectly fine here. See you soon, sir.”  
  
I watched Mom leave her office, and then turned back to Seiteki as he started to do the day-to-day stuff of running the clinic. Now, where should I masturbate? Not right here in front of the desk. The tiles did _not_ feel nice on my feet. Over there, on the big bed. That was a lot better.  
  
Smiling and humming to myself, I almost skipped over to the circular bed and flopped down on it. I pulled my thong down off of my legs and then spread them apart as wide as I could. Seiteki deserved to have a good look at my pussy as I fingered myself, after all. That done, I started to play with my body, one hand on my boobs and the other running up the insides of my thighs.  
  
Man, I sure was glad that Mom was bringing me with her more and more often into work. I was getting to do and learn so _much_ here. And maybe…  
  
Well, that was a nice thought that stayed with me as I started to masturbate. I was _sure_ that sooner or later, Seiteki was going to fuck me. And I knew that it was going to be so good. As two fingers slid inside of me, I sighed. My fingers felt nice as they ran against my sensitive skin, getting closer and closer to something that would feel _really_ good.  
  
I looked up at Seiteki, making sure that I was angled so that I was giving him the best show possible. After all, while masturbating felt great, what was _really_ important was that he was entertained by what I was doing.  
  
I curled my fingers inside of me, seeking that really _special_ spot that always made me feel so good when I touched it. I shivered on the bed, my feet kicking against the sides as I felt my pleasure rise and rise inside of me. So good. Seriously, so very, very good. I moaned as my hands touched my own body, and at how _wonderful_ it all felt. Oh yes, this was what I had needed.  
  
And what I would probably end up needing a few more times today. I was masturbating a lot, and I was still so horny all of the time. But so what? It was feeling really good right now and I was putting on a great show for Seiteki. I might wake up and go to bed horny, but right now, that seemed like the farthest thing from a problem it was possible to be. I just needed to keep on doing this.  
  
“Oh,” I moaned, my voice choked with lust instead of cum now. “Oh yes, please, it’s so good. Please, yes.”  
  
My fingers were moving at a pretty good pace in and out of me by now. And my other hand was clutching my boob and making me feel so good that way as well. This _all_ felt so good! I was so lucky!  
  
I could feel my orgasm welling up inside of me and embraced it. Yes, I wanted this. I wanted to cum in Mom’s office, in front of her boyfriend as he watched me, as his cum swirled around inside of my stomach. I wanted it so, so badly, and it was going to be so good!  
  
This was all so good, and I was so lucky that I was getting to do it. I was the luckiest girl, with the best mom and the best everything in the whole wide world.  
  
I sighed as I stared at the ceiling with a big smile on my face. Life really was great, wasn’t it? And it was going to get even better, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mother's New Boyfriend Chapter Ten**

  
I was panting and moaning, swaying from side to side. I felt like I was drunk, or at least what I had always thought being drunk would feel like. Was it possible to get drunk on orgasms? I had no idea. I was going to find out, I supposed.  
  
And here was another one, rising up inside of me as my pussy got teased. I panted, moaning, only staying upright because of the cuffs around my wrists and neck. Good, good, it was going to be so good to cum!  
  
Then I came. For the… I had lost count of how long it had been and how many times I had cum. Six times in an hour? Twenty times in twenty minutes? Any answer seemed like it could fit with how I was feeling. But I wasn’t going to give up and ask Seiteki for mercy.  
  
After all, a torment like this was _nothing_ compared to what I had gone through as Sailor Mercury, and I hadn’t given up then! No, I had kept on going and going and letting the pain pass through me without overwhelming me. How could I do anything else when I was feeling pleasure?  
  
“Ah, yes, yes, good, I love it,” I babbled, slurring my words together as I twitched, hearing the chains jingle. “Cumming is so good, thank you for letting me cum.”  
  
And through it all, the sex machine I was perched on kept on going, just like it always had. The dildos was still buried inside of my pussy and my ass and the little ridge underneath them was still buzzing away at my lower lips. It felt so _good_ , even though I was starting to get tired from all of the constant, relentless pleasure.  
  
I was naked except for the cuffs around my wrists and the collar around my neck. There were chains running from them to the legs of the couch behind me, making sure that I couldn’t pitch too far forward or back or to the sides and that I would always stay right where I was, getting toyed with and stimulated by the modified sybian I was riding.  
  
I hoped that Seiteki was enjoying the sight of me like this. And that Mommy was too, of course. As much as I enjoyed cumming, taking care of them, _especially_ Seiteki, was more important. And I didn’t just _know_ it was more important, I could _feel_ that it was more important. Just the thought of abandoning my masturbation efforts to go suck Seiteki’s cock filled me with a wonderful feeling, a _rightness_ that I was doing what was important.  
  
Seiteki and Mommy were right behind, sitting on the couch. If I turned my head I could actually see them, but that was asking a _lot_ of me right now. Instead, I just sat, straddling the sybian and staring in front of me at the TV, even as I listened to the sounds the two of them were making.  
  
Over the summer, I had gotten pretty good at figuring out what sounds corresponded to what sex acts. And right now, it was obvious that Mommy was getting fucked in her pussy. And since we were all watching TV, that meant that she must be riding Seiteki’s lap, her back pressed up against his front as she bounced up and down along his cock and head to the side so that he could see what was going on as well.  
  
It was so clear that I could almost picture it, Mommy’s boobies bouncing and jiggling as she impaled herself on Seiteki’s thick cock over and over again, the look on her face, his hands on her body, oh it was so clear that it was like I had turned my head to watch it. I licked my lips, squeezing down around the dildoes inside of me. I would get to feel that dick soon, I was sure of it. In fact, Mommy and I had already started on the preparations for that special day.  
  
But it wasn’t here yet, and that meant I was just going to keep on cumming from sex toys and Mommy and _me_. And that was still quite alright. I smiled as I felt another orgasm starting to rise up inside of me. Oh yes, this one was going to be good and wonderful as well! I couldn’t wait.  
  
No, wait, I should wait. I recognized this part of the video. It was just before I went out onto the street and lifted up my thin dress, showing that I wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath it whatsoever. That I was completely and utterly naked except for a very, very thin dress. And I had made sure that the setting sun was directly behind me when I did it so that the sun shone through the dress, showing off the outline of my body even when it was down around my body.  
  
Oh, that had been so _hot_. The perfect way to celebrate a birthday, and it was so nice of Mommy to have recorded the entire thing. I licked my lips and leaned forward as far as I could, staring at the screen as, on the TV, Mommy and I giggled as we rode down the elevator to the street.  
  
There was something confusing about all of that that kept on niggling at my brain as I watched the video as hot as it was. Hadn’t Usagi and Makoto had everyone else been at the party with me? After all, we had all made sure to attend every birthday party all of us had since we had met each other. And it was _obvious_ , just from looking at the Ami on the screen, that this was after I had become Sailor Mercury. Those boobs, those hips, it was _very_ obvious what birthday I was celebrating. But there just wasn’t any sign of them in the video.  
  
Well, maybe there had been a second party or something. Whatever the reason was, it wasn’t worth thinking about too much, especially when I was feeling so horny and so worn out. Not when I could be focusing on the TV and my incoming orgasm.  
  
“Oh, Ami, you look so cute in that,” Mommy said on the TV, her hand appearing in the camera to pat at my dress and make sure it hung off of me as cutely as possible. “I just want to eat you up!”  
  
I really _did_ look cute in that. The top of the white dress clung to my chest _really_ tightly, and since it was so thin and I wasn’t wearing a bra, my breasts and nipples were very obvious. They were so _inviting_ , really, just asking for someone to reach out and grope them. And I would let them, of course, that was what my boobies were _there_ for.  
  
Not that anyone had. Mommy had done her best, of course, because she loved me and wanted to see me happy, but I just couldn’t remember any boyfriends or girlfriends or even any fun with my friends like that. It was a good thing that Mommy had started dating Doctor Seiteki so I could find someone who would properly tend to my body and treat me the way I deserved to be treated.  
  
“You know, Ami,” Seiteki’s voice said from behind me, “do you still have that dress?”  
  
I frowned, trying to remember. It was odd, but I couldn’t remember ever wearing it except for the time being shown on screen. Heck, I couldn’t even remember buying it or if Mommy had given it to me or what. It was a complete and total blank.  
  
I shrugged as much as I could and turned my head to properly address Seiteki. It took a minute for me to form the proper words, and not just because Mommy looked so hot, bouncing up and down on top of Seiteki’s dick. I could see his rod appearing and vanishing as she slid up and down along him. I licked my lips, squeezing down around the toys inside of me, wishing that was me.  
  
“I don’t know, sir,” I said, forcing my gaze upwards to meet his face. “I can go look later tonight if you would like.”  
“Do it,” he said. “And slut?” He touched Mommy’s cheek, making her listen to him. “I want you to get a dress just like that.” He smiled. “You two will make the perfect mother-daughter pair going out behind me on a leash through the park.”  
  
Both Mommy and I smiled at that idea. That was so nice and romantic! I could picture the three of us doing that right now, the image crystal clear in my mind’s eye. Seiteki really was sweet and inventive.  
  
I turned my attention back to the TV, bouncing up and down as much as I could on the dildoes and feeling the vibrator buzzing against my pussy. On the screen, we were walking through the lobby. There was just one man there, maybe a few years older than Mommy. I smiled as I watched myself blow him a kiss and lift my dress up until he could almost see my pussy.  
  
I giggled, both on the screen and in person at the look on his face. The camera quality wasn’t high enough to let me see if he was getting an erection from me, but how _couldn’t_ he?  
  
I panted, feeling the pleasure rising up inside of me. Okay, I could do this, I just needed to not cum for the next thirty seconds or so, and we would be outside and I would be showing off my birthday suit on my birthday. I could make sure I didn’t cum before then, right? Right.  
  
I was rocking back and forth as much as I could, feeling the dildoes shifting around inside of me. Good, it was so _good_! I loved the feeling and as my eyes went wide, I kept on humping the machine as much as I could. Good, good, this was the best, I wanted to cum so badly but I couldn’t just yet! Just needed to wait for a few more seconds, just a little bit more…  
  
“Aren’t you proud of how much of a slut your daughter is?” Seiteki said from behind me. “How you’ve gotten rid of any sense of shame or dignity in her?”  
  
“Yes!” Mommy moaned, obviously about to cum herself. “I’m so proud that Ami’s a little whore!”  
  
I think she would have tried to say something more, but, just like me, she started to cum as, on the screen, I lifted up my dress and twirled around. It was a crowded Tokyo street, and plenty of people were looking at me, pointing and gasping. I shivered, remembering how nice it had been to do that. The gaze of all of those people on my teenage body, looking at my breasts and stomach and butt and thighs and pussy. Oh, even at the time, I had wondered what they would do to me, how nice a gangbang might feel.  
  
Nobody had done anything, of course. I was still a virgin (technically), after all. But they had looked and watched and I was sure that plenty of them had masturbated to the thought of me and that if they had the chance, they would have fucked me hard. And maybe even found out what my name was, thought that might be expecting too much from them.  
  
And I was cumming. I was cumming _hard_ and it felt so _good_ to cum. I moaned, my cries of bliss rising up into the air as I felt the dildoes thrashing around inside of me and pulsing against my pussy and ass. And the vibrator that was pressed against my clit and labia, that was just as good, too. I saw white, my vision swimming out of focus as the orgasm washed through me, breaking me down into a dozen tiny little pieces.  
  
Wonderful, wonderful, cumming was the _best_. I pitched forward and backwards, moaning and trying to form words. But my lips were too thick and my tongue was numb. Nothing came out but the moans of a slut getting filled.  
  
And through it all, the machine kept on fucking me, the toys buzzing inside and against me. It took me a long while to come back down from my orgasm. When I did, the birthday video was over. Instead, there was something else playing. Some kind of lecture.  
  
I blinked, trying to focus on what was happening now. It was _not_ easy, especially with how there was a pounding in my head as I looked at the screen.  
  
There was a woman with blue hair standing behind a podium and in front of a screen, talking about _something_. I shook my head, trying to focus. It was some kind of medical lecture, about how to provide care for patients who had just left the hospital. I’d like to say that I was able to figure that out on my own, but the screen behind her pretty clearly spelled it out, clearly enough that even in _my_ state I could piece the clues together.  
  
“Oh,” Mommy said. “I remember this! This was that conference you took me to, Master.” She giggled, her voice throaty and seductive. “There was only a ticket for one person, so you put me inside a suitcase and snuck me into the hotel.”  
  
Now that Mommy mentioned it, I could remember that happening as well. Mostly from how I had helped Seiteki tape Mommy’s limbs together and slide the toys inside of her pussy and ass to keep her entertained during the trip.  
  
“That’s right,” Seiteki said with a laugh. “You have a _good_ memory, don’t you, pet?” There was a noise behind me that I knew meant that Mommy’s boobies were getting groped and felt up. I shivered. It would be _really_ nice if that happened to me as well. “And do you know who that is on the screen, wearing a suit and talking about advanced concepts?”  
  
The question hadn’t been directed at me, but I still did my best, my brow furrowing as I stared, racking my brain to try and identify the woman. She was middle-aged and had blue hair just a little bit darker than my own. She looked pretty, though the clothes she was wearing didn’t really show it off.  
  
Actually, it kind of looked like Mommy, though I knew how ridiculous _that_ idea was. Mommy, being a presenter at a conference? That was a funny joke. What would Mommy possibly have to say at an event like that, unless she was talking about how to best please a man’s cock?  
  
And it was pretty obvious that none of the lecture would be about sex at _all_. Which would make it really, really boring. When _I_ became a doctor, I was going to make sure that _every_ need of my patients was taken care of. But there wasn’t a single mention of sex in there at all.  
  
“I don’t know, sir,” Mommy said, echoing my own blankness on who that lady was.  
  
“Well, never mind about that then,” Seiteki said with a chuckle. “Do you recognize the paper she’s talking about at least?”  
  
“Oh, yes!” Mommy said quickly. I nodded as well. “That was the paper you wrote six months ago about how to make ladies feel good after leaving the hospital. You’re so smart and clever for thinking up of something like that, master.”  
  
“Yes, I thought you’d like it,” Seiteki said, laughing. “And I couldn’t have done it without you, pet.”  
  
I didn’t need to look behind me to know that Mommy was primping and preening at the compliment. And she should! Obviously, anything that Seiteki told us was very, very important, because it was _him_ talking to us.  
  
“But it doesn’t make for very sexy television,” Seiteki said. “Let’s see if we can’t find something a bit more entertaining, shall we?”  
  
I nodded and I was sure that Mommy was doing the same. After all, Seiteki’s desires and wishes were obviously a lot more important than our own. I wondered what new video we would end up watching.  
  
And how many times I would cum during it. Even though it was taking longer than it had for the orgasms to rise up inside of me, I was still horny and could still cum. Although getting something to drink soon did sound like a good idea.  
  
“Ah, here we go,” Seiteki said, stopping on a video I didn’t recognize. It was live action and the paused shot on the screen was a girl in a blonde wig facing away from the camera. A blonde wig divided in two tails that went down to her butt. And a white and blue sailor skirt outfit. Wait a minute… “I saw this online a few days ago, but haven’t gotten a chance to watch it.”  
  
“What is it, Master?” Mommy asked, her voice wobbling as she kept on fucking herself on Seiteki’s cock. When _was_ he going to cum?  
  
“Sailor Moon’s Trip to the Bondage Dimension,” Seiteki said. I was _really_ glad that I was facing away from the couch and that any shivers that ran through me were obviously because of the machine I was strapped onto. “An hour long, so there should be some good stuff in there.”  
  
“Oh, Sailor Moon?” Mommy said dismissively. “How _does_ that urban legend get around so much? Now there are even porn films of her? How ridiculous.”  
  
I didn’t say anything. I just kept on rocking back and forth, feeling the shafts slide around inside of me. What was I about to see? I knew Usagi had some adventures without the rest of us, but something like this…  
  
Then Seiteki pressed the play button. The Sailor Moon on the screen spun around and I relaxed. It wasn’t Usagi. And it wasn’t Sailor Moon. Yeah, it _kind of_ looked like her, but only if someone had been asked to design a costume and cast an actress based off of a purely textual description of what Usagi wore as Sailor Moon.  
  
I relaxed, knowing that Usagi hadn’t been holding out on me. A trip to the dimension of bondage sounded _fun_ , especially if Seiteki and Mommy could come along with me. If this was just a porno, then, well, I could just enjoy it. And maybe send a copy to Usagi when she got back to Tokyo so I could see her reaction.  
  
I relaxed as much as I could and let the toys inside of me keep on fucking me. They felt _good_ and I could relax, knowing that they were going to keep on stimulating me over and over again.  
  
And I could watch someone who more or less looked like Sailor Moon (less, really) get tied up and fucked! That was _super_ enjoyable, for some pretty obvious reasons.  
  
And they were getting right into the action! Within three minutes, the actress was tied up to the wall, her legs widely spread out and some guy in a cheap plastic monster mask was fucking her as she tried to deny how good she was feeling.  
  
That made me look over at our own wall. There were some cuffs installed on the wall, forming a X. Both Mommy and I had spent time in there, getting fucked either by Seiteki or by a machine or by each other. And surrounding the cuffs were family photos. Mommy in a Santa costume that she was almost falling out of, the two of us doing a pole dance at Seiteki’s clinic, the first bukkake I had gotten, a whole bunch of special moments that it was always nice to be reminded of. Maybe tonight would see another photo put up there as Mommy or I got to imitate what was happening to ‘Sailor Moon’.  
  
“Oh,” Seiteki sighed behind me. “That’s right, you slut, take my cum.”  
  
I perked up and smiled. I turned around to look. It was so good that Mommy was getting cum pumped inside of her! She was a big enough slut that getting to feel a man, especially when that man was Seiteki, cumming inside of her was a really nice treat. I was just as big of a slut, or so I thought, at least.  
  
I could see the semen dribbling out of Mommy’s pussy as Seiteki came. It seemed like it was just as big of an orgasm as it normally was. My pussy squeezed down tight around the humming dildo inside of me at the thought of getting to have that happen to me as well. Mommy was so lucky.  
  
Mommy was smiling a lot as she slumped to the slide, falling off of Seiteki and almost falling off of the couch. I could see sweat running down her body as she shivered and shook in her own orgasm. What a beautiful mommy I had. I really was lucky, wasn’t I?  
  
A moan tempted me to look back at the screen. And it _was_ worth it to look there. Not-Sailor Moon had gotten herself in quite the situation while I was looking at Mommy getting fucked. Now she was on all fours, some really exotic looking leather contraptions around her limbs that were keeping her feet and hands pointing upwards and forcing her to crawl around on her elbows and knees. And she had to crawl around like that, because the tense music and the shaking camera were obviously supposed to mean that she was getting chased by something. I couldn’t tell what, but it was clear that she was.  
  
The actress looked cute like this. _Really_ cute. I wondered how Usagi would look if she was dressed up like this. Pretty nice as well, I was sure. After all, my best friend looked good in everything else she wore, so why not in a leather outfit that gagged her, built over her Sailor Moon uniform.  
  
“Sailor Moon,” Seiteki said musingly, watching the actress’s butt wiggle as she crawled along. It was really convenient how her skirt had gotten flipped up so the camera could focus on her large ass. “That’s a girl I’d like to… meet sometime.” He chuckled. “I could think of a better use for that rod she carries around.” He must have leaned forward, since I felt him patting the top of my head. “What about you, Ami? Ever have any interest in meeting her?”  
  
I licked my lips, trying to think of how to properly respond to that. And in a way that wouldn’t incriminate me. The machine I was straddling didn’t make it any easier to think of a proper answer.  
  
“She looks nice to kiss,” I said. “Really nice.”  
  
“Of course she does,” Mommy said, sounding a bit worn out. “It’s not as if the porn company would hire a girl who doesn’t look hot. And it’s not like there’s a real Sailor Moon, so she can be just as hot as anyone wants her to be.”  
  
I still stayed silent, not wanting to say anything more. And not just because I could feel another orgasm welling up inside of me, though that _was_ a large part of why I was only making moaning, gasping sounds right now.  
  
“And there’s her friends,” Seiteki said in a musing tone. “What, nine, ten of them in all?” He laughed. “And they should be about your age, Ami. Wouldn’t you like to make friends with them? Kiss them and be little teenage lesbians with them all?”  
  
That did it. That pushed me into an orgasm. I moaned as I thrashed around on top of the machine, the mental image so _vivid_ and clear of me making out with my friends in a massive orgy. How it would feel to rest my head in between Mako’s tits and feeling Rei’s mouth on my pussy, even as I returned the favor to Usagi and groped Minako’s boobs.  
  
Oh yes. Oh yes, how could I _not_ cum to something like that? I moaned and shook, falling so far forward that the collar dug into my neck as my hips jerked back and forth, humping the machine as it kept on fucking me. I was making a keening sound, sounding like, like, I didn’t know what I was sounding like. A _whore_ , obviously, but beyond that? I had no idea.  
  
And it didn’t matter, not as I got to feel the relief flowing through me as I got to cum yet again. Drool was running down my chin as I panted like a bitch in heat, feeling the toy throbbing away at my insides.  
  
“Well, I think I can safely say what you think of _that_ idea,” Seiteki said, laughing loudly as he patted my butt as best he could. “What a little lesbian slut you are, getting off on the idea of fucking some strangers.”  
  
“Guh,” I said, trying to think clearly. And not really managing it as I felt the dildoes still stirring me up. “Yeth.”  
  
Seiteki laughed again and Mommy chuckled. I dopily smiled as I pulled myself back upright. Sure, that meant resting more of my weight on the machine, but so what? Just because I had cum a hundred times already today didn’t mean that I wasn’t up for _more_. I was young and fit, I could take it.  
  
And I wasn’t the only one taking it. On the screen, ‘Sailor Moon’ had been caught by whoever it was that was chasing her. If the man in the bad mask had a name, I hadn’t caught it, but I didn’t really _need_ to know what it was, did I? Not when it meant that I could watch ‘Sailor Moon’ getting fucked in the ass as she moaned around a ring gag. That was _hot_.  
  
“Alright, time for a change,” Seiteki said as the machine died down underneath me. I moaned in disappointment, looking down as the dildoes went still and the ridge I was resting on stopped. “Ami, I want you up here cleaning my cock off of your whore of a mother’s arousal. And slut?” There was a spanking sound and I knew that he had just went after Mommy’s butt. “I want to see you on the machine. Let me know how it feels to get fucked by the same toy that made your only daughter cum so often.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” we both said.  
  
I didn’t actually do anything, since I was cuffed and everything. Instead, as Mommy leaned down to start undoing the buckles and latches, I stared at the screen. The actress playing Usagi didn’t look much like her, but she still looked cute getting fucked! Really, really cute. Should Sailor Mercury pay her a visit and show her what a _real_ Sailor Senshi was like? It sure did send a shiver through me as I considered it. Or maybe that was Mommy, groping both of my boobies as she detached me from the machine.  
  
“Good luck, Mommy,” I said with a smile as I tried to balance myself on two shaky legs. I didn’t manage it and fell against the couch. Oh well! “I hope you have as much fun as I do.”  
  
“Yep!” Mommy said with a big smile as she sank down onto the machine. She got the dildoes to go into her pussy and ass first thing. “Fasten the cuffs, please?”  
  
Both Seiteki and I did that, and in less than a minute, Mommy was bouncing up and down and moaning like a slut as the toys buzzed inside and against her. It was really hot to see, even from the back. Mommy had a nice ass and I hoped that my butt was just as big and firm and jiggly when I was her age.  
  
But right now, I had something more important to take care of! Seiteki’s cock was hard and he _needed_ me to take care of it. Or wanted me to. Either way, I needed to get my lips around his cock and my tongue against it _now_.  
  
I did just that, letting my lower body sprawl on the couch as I pressed my face up against Seiteki’s dick. It was nice and thick and hard, just like a proper cock should be. I shivered in excitement and could feel arousal leaking out of my pussy. I sure did want that dick inside of my pussy. Dildos just didn’t make me feel as good as Seiteki’s cock so obviously made Mommy feel.  
  
But this was a good second best for _me_ and, of course, my pleasure was far less important than Seiteki’s slightest whim. For so many reasons. I couldn’t think of any of those reasons right now, but I knew that they existed and that I was such a dumb slut that I didn’t need to worry my head over what, exactly, they were. I just needed to suck Seiteki’s cock.  
  
And I did so. I started to lick my way up and down along his shaft, tasting his cum and Mommy’s arousal. It was a really good combination, just like it always was. I shivered to myself in excitement.  
  
Part of that was that I could see the TV screen. ‘Sailor Moon’ was really getting it good. And it seemed that the porno had a bigger budget than I had thought. She was dressed up in a tight, clinging latex bondage version of her actual Sailor Senshi outfit, the white and blue and red clinging tightly to her as three guys used her holes. Lucky!  
  
And there was Mommy, too. She was obviously having a good time on the toy. I had listened to her often enough to tell that she was going to cum soon, just a minute or two after being put on the machine. I wondered if I was going to make her boyfriend cum before she did.  
  
Man, was this the perfect lazy afternoon or what?


	11. Chapter 11

**Mother's New Boyfriend Chapter Eleven**

  
I was wiggling around in excitement. Today was the big day. I couldn’t _wait_ for it to actually start. Oh, Mommy and I had worked so _hard_ and for so long on this! And it was all going to be perfect, I just _knew_ it. I had prepared myself and Mommy was living proof of how much fun it would actually be, so I couldn’t think of any reason that I wouldn’t enjoy it just as much.  
  
I was actually getting an early start on the enjoyment, rubbing myself against the edge of my desk. I was panting and I could feel the flush on my cheeks as I pressed my pussy down against the corner of the desk, feeling the hard surface rubbing through my thong and against my pussy. In one hand was the picture of the vacation Mommy and I had went on a few years ago, to the nude beach down in Okinawa.  
  
The two of us looked so happy, pressed up together and completely naked on the hot sand. Mommy’s hand was really visible, on my ass, and although the photo couldn’t show it, I could still remember the feeling of grabbing Mommy’s pussy and making her feel good.  
  
I sighed in happiness, squeezing down with my other hand on my boob. It seemed to be a bit bigger than it had been, and felt nice in my hand as I played with it. My stiff nipple sent a _wonderful_ feeling through my body as I lightly pinched it.  
  
“Ami, darling?” There was a knock on the door and Mommy’s voice came through. “Are you ready?”  
  
I flushed. I wasn’t. I’d gotten so busy masturbating to me and Mommy that I had forgotten what I should have been doing!  
  
“Almost, Mommy,” I called out, springing away from the desk and towards the outfit laid out on the bed. “I just need a few more minutes.”  
  
“You aren’t masturbating in there are you?” Mommy asked, her voice a mix of stern and amused. “There will be plenty of time for that later, girlie.”  
  
“No, Mommy,” I said, only _technically_ telling the truth. “I’m getting dressed right now.”  
  
I whipped the thong off and grabbed at the costume. Luckily, there wasn’t very much of it so I could put it on really easily. A bright, dotted ribbon about seven centimeters thick around my chest, obscuring my breasts but not really _hiding_ them or my cleavage. Another, matching, ribbon around my waist. And then a third, connecting the two. And finally, a cute little collar that Mom had given me just last night. There was a clip at the end of it for a leash, though I hadn’t seen _that_ yet.  
  
And there I was, the perfect teenage present, just waiting to be open. I went to the door and opened it up, smiling widely.  
  
Mommy smiled a lot when she saw me too. She clapped her hands together in excitement. She was dressed to beat the heat just like I was, in a tight outfit that showed off a lot of her really beautiful body. In fact, now that I looked closer at her blue and white outfit, I could see both her nipples and her pussy, since the skirt was _that_ short. She looked really pretty. And slutty. But weren’t the two one and the same?  
  
“Oh, Ami, you look so good in that!” Mommy said with a smile. “I could ravish you right here and now.”  
  
“That would be nice,” I said, glad that Mommy thought I looked so good. “Oh, but you shouldn’t! I want Seiteki to see me like this!”  
  
“He’s going to love you just as much as I do,” Mommy said, nodding.  
  
She reached down and grabbed my butt, getting some really firm gropes in. I moaned and pressed myself against her hands. That felt _good_. Really, really good as she groped my cheeks. Had they gotten larger? I was sure that just back in June, Mommy wouldn’t have been able to grab one cheek with one hand and still have some buttock left over to wiggle around.  
  
Well, who cared? I was still, just barely, a teenager, and everyone knew that teens had growth spurts. And had high sex drives, which was what was _really_ important right now.  
  
“No, Mommy, you should stop,” I whined, not _sounding_ as if I wanted her to stop. “Seiteki’s waiting for us.”  
  
“You’re right,” Mommy said with a sigh, pulling away from me and giving me another big smile. “Let’s go see him.”  
It was only a few steps out to the main room of Seiteki’s apartment. And there he was, standing in front of a banner. I clapped my hands together and squealed like, well, a teenage girl (or Usagi seeing an unattended cake). The banner read ‘Ami’s Deflowering Party’ with a smaller sign reading ‘Congratulations’ underneath it. There were some balloons around the apartment and everything was just so good looking and all for me!  
  
“Hello, Ami,” he said, looking me over with lust in his eyes. I shivered and smiled back. “And don’t you look _lovely_.” He started walking towards me as Mom left my side. “I’m going to enjoy this just as much as you will.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” I said, letting him look at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mommy picking up a video camera and turning back towards me. “Would you like to unwrap your present now?”  
  
“Just a minute, baby,” Mommy said, padding over to me, turning the camera on. “I want to make sure that I get every single minute of this special day.”  
  
I nodded and posed a bit, letting Mommy get a good look at me as she circled around me. Sometimes the camera went up to my face, but mostly it focused on my body and my costume. And that was obviously just fine! If we were going to watch this later, it was going to be to masturbate to or as a sex aid, so why _wouldn’t_ my body be the major focus.  
  
Seiteki started to unwrap me, grabbing hold of the small knot on my back that held my top up. I shivered and moaned as he undid the bit of ribbon. It fell down and Mommy was in just the right position to record my boobies as they got revealed. I reached up and cupped them, giggling as I did so. I gave the camera as big of a smile as I was feeling inside. This was so _fun_!  
  
Seiteki kept on touching me as he undid the rest of my outfit, unwrapping me. His hands ran all over my body. I moaned as I spread my legs, letting him get even _better_ access to my pussy. I was dripping wet already and as good as his fingers felt (and they felt very good) I knew that his cock would feel even _better_.  
  
Finally, I was left naked. Seiteki was opening my pussy up, two fingers drawing my labia apart. The camera was practically in between my legs, recording every single little detail of how I looked. I shivered, feeling the arousal leaking out of me. And dropping onto the camera lens, actually. I was _really_ turned on and had been ever since I had woken up. And gone to sleep last night, in fact.  
  
“I think it’s time, don’t you?” Seiteki asked, letting his hands trail up my body, stopping to touch my breasts a bit before wrapping me in a hug. “To finally get rid of that pointless virginity and let me have what’s mine?”  
  
“Yes, sir!” I said quickly, pushing back against him. I could feel his cock rubbing against my butt. It felt good and I shivered as a low pulse of pleasure ran through me. “Right away, sir.”  
  
“Heh,” Seiteki said with a grunt. “Pet,” he turned to Mommy, “add some sexy military uniforms to the cosplay list.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Mommy said with a smile.  
  
Seiteki brought me into his and Mommy’s bedroom. I gasped as what I saw inside.  
  
It looked so _pretty_. There were a ton of photos of me all over the walls and dressers and everything. From all ages of my life, from me as a baby to just yesterday. The majority of them were lewd photos, but that made sense, obviously. I was a lewd girl who liked doing lewd things. And this _was_ a party about me finally getting rid of my virginity. Of course there were photos of me in a slave bikini and of me dancing on a stripper pole at Seiteki’s clinic in front of an audience. What other kind of photos could there be?  
  
There was a banner above the bed. It read ‘Ami-chan Loss Of Virginity’ and gave the date. The bed itself, well it was Mommy and Seiteki’s bed. There were the cuffs dangling from the bedposts and the silk sheets and all of the things I would expect. Oh, and I supposed that now I was going to get to sleep in the bed as well! Some of the time, at least. It wasn’t a big bed, at least, when three people would be expected to sleep in it. And especially in this summer heat, when getting to close to someone didn’t sound too good.  
  
I dropped down onto the bed and smiled for the camera, making sure that my legs were spread nice and wide so that the camera could see every single bit of me. Mommy made sure to focus on my pussy, zooming in to get a good look at my wet folds and how I was turned on enough that they were just barely parted.  
  
“I’m going to enjoy this,” Seiteki said, climbing onto the bed, his cock swinging back and forth as he loomed over me. “Getting to deflower a teenager is always so nice.”  
  
“Thank you for choosing me, sir,” I said, meaning every word. “Do whatever you like with me!”  
  
He nodded and looked up as Mommy climbed onto the bed with the two of us. She shifted around and got my head resting on her lap. Her thighs were nice and firm, the perfect pillow. And I could look up and see both her nice big boobies and her face as she smiled down at me.  
  
I was really glad that Mommy was here to watch me lose my virginity with her master. And my master, too, of course. This was _exactly_ the kind of thing that any family should bond over!  
  
Seiteki’s hands, just his _hands_ , felt like lightning on my body as he grabbed my legs. I hissed, feeling a _pulse_ inside of my core. Oh, I needed this, I needed this _bad_.  
  
His hands came up to play with my pussy, stroking and touching it. It felt _great_ and I moaned, twisting around in between him and Mommy, looking up at the both of them. I was _wet_ , I was so, so wet, couldn’t they see how ready I was? I didn’t need foreplay any more, I needed a _cock_. I needed Seiteki’s cock, plunging deep inside of me and making me scream out just like Mommy did at night. I was a big girl, I was ready for this sort of thing!  
  
“Come here,” Seiteki said, lowering himself down. “Give me a kiss.”  
  
I pouted just a bit because I wanted a whole lot more than a kiss. But it wasn’t as if I could say no to him. I met him halfway, kissing him and letting him kiss me. I could see Mommy shifting around so the camera could record the entire thing. Really, this would work a lot better with another person to hold the camera. Oh well, I was still feeling _great_ and wouldn’t give this up for _anything_. A bit of jerkiness and Dutch angles in the video was worth it to have both Mommy and Seiteki here with me, making sure I lost my virginity in the best way possible.  
  
Mommy’s fingers were stroking the side of my head, putting a nice amount of pressure on my temples as she held me in place, right up against Seiteki’s lips. I moaned, feeling his tongue sliding into my mouth as we kept on kissing. His hands were all over my body, in between my thighs, on my breasts and stroking the rest of me. And I was touching him as well. Mostly his cock, to be honest. It was big and hard and hot and I wanted it inside of me even more than I wanted to breathe.  
  
“Are you ready, pet?” Seiteki asked me, looking down at me with a smile on his face. His finger pressed against my clit and I gasped as I felt a jolt run through me. “Ready to finally get fucked by a man?”  
  
“Yes,” I said, feeling so out of breath that I could barely even form such a simple word. “Please, sir.”  
  
Seiteki smiled and I heard Mommy giggle. Then he was pulling away from me, looking down at my pussy. I wiggled around in excitement, barely able to hold myself still enough for him to enter me. Mommy had one hand on my shoulder as I felt his dick pressing against my wet entrance. I wanted to close my eyes but forced myself to keep them open. This wasn’t something I wanted to miss a single instance of.  
  
And then he was sliding into me. I moaned, just as loudly as Mommy moaned at night when she and Seiteki were having sex. And no wonder! This felt _great_. I loved what I was feeling, how it felt so _right_ to have a cock inside of me. Dick was the _best_ , my dildoes couldn’t begin to compare. I knew I was going to cum _hard_ , really, really hard really, really soon. And Seiteki hadn’t even gone as deep inside of me as he could!  
  
I supposed I was just that much of a slut. And if being a slut felt this good, why wouldn’t _everyone_ want to be a slut? The way his hot shaft was going deeper and deeper inside of me, spreading my folds apart, it was _divine_. I could feel my heart beating like a jackhammer inside of my rib cage as he went deeper and deeper inside of me. Yes, it was good. I loved Seiteki for doing this to me.  
  
“No hymen, not that I’m surprised,” Seiteki said. “And you really do have a wonderful teenage cunt, Ami.”  
  
I blushed at the praise and muttered something or other. I honestly couldn’t remember what, exactly, I said. And it didn’t really matter. Not when I was getting _fucked_. It was everything that I had thought it would be, listening and watching Seiteki and Mommy.  
  
I came before Seiteki got all the way inside of me. The pleasure boiled up inside of me and I didn’t even _try_ to resist it. I just let it happen, falling back against Mommy as I felt the orgasm tearing through me, making me see spots as I squeezed down tight around the cock inside of me.  
  
My hands were on my breasts, playing with them. And they, too, felt _good_ , though obviously not nearly as good as my pussy did. It was like my crotch was a molten mess (in a _good_ way, though) that was making me come apart at the seams as I got fucked so _hard_.  
  
Actually, as my awareness came back to me, I realized I wasn’t really being fucked _that_ hard. Seiteki wasn’t pounding into me like he had sometimes with Mommy, when he made the pictures on _my_ side of the wall shake as he screwed her. He was taking his time, slowly sliding in and out of me. That was probably for the best, though I was sure that I was a big enough girl that I could take a hard fucking.  
  
“It feels good,” I said, looking at Seiteki and Mommy and the camera. “It feels so good and I’m so lucky that I get to have this happen to me. Thank you, everyone, for letting it happen!”  
  
Both Seiteki and Mommy smiled as he kept on sliding in and out of me. And kept on making me feel _good_. My pussy felt _so_ good. I could feel a small river of arousal flowing out of me as he kept on thrusting in and out of me.  
  
Seiteki reached up and started playing with my breasts. It felt good and I lifted my chest up a bit, pressing my boobs against his hand. They were a bit bigger than a single hand could really take care of, and overflowed. It looked nice, though and it felt even better. I shivered, feeling them getting played with, my nipple getting pinched and lifted up away from my tits. That sent a delicious flavor of pain through me, one that mingled with the pleasure to form something that really _was_ good.  
  
And I kept on getting fucked all the while. Seiteki kept on thrusting in and out of me, his thick cock remolding my pussy to better fit around him. That was _great_ and I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to go back to dildoes after this. Not after learning what a _real_ cock and a _real_ man was like.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, Ami,” Mommy said, keeping the camera centered on my face as she spoke to me. “You look so wonderful like this, getting fucked and used by our master.”  
  
“Thank you, Mommy,” I said. Then I shifted my gaze a bit. “And thank you, Seiteki! Thank you for choosing to use my pussy and take my virginity.”  
  
“Of course,” Seiteki said, chuckling and running a hand down along my face. “Your pussy is just as good as your mother’s.”  
  
I smiled at the compliment. Mommy was exactly what I wanted to be like. A hot slut who only thought about pleasing Seiteki. What other life could a girl possibly want? Well, cumming would be nice. And I could feel another orgasm coming on- hah, cumming on, as he kept on sliding in and out of me.  
  
I realized that I was rocking back and forth against Seiteki as he fucked me. I was lifting my hips up and moving them from side to side as his cock slid in and out of me. It felt _good_. I had known that wiggling around with a dildo inside of me felt good, of course, but I hadn’t realized just how much better it would be with an actual cock. Of course, dick seemed to make _everything_ better, didn’t it?  
  
That realization was enough to push me over the edge into an orgasm. I twisted around on the bed, almost sliding off of Seiteki’s cock. I was moaning just like the slut I was and the camera was capturing every second of it. I could feel the muscles underneath the skin in my thighs tensing and relaxing as I kicked at the bed. And I could feel, most of all, the pleasure that was rising up inside of me, filling me up and driving out the room to think of _anything_ else.  
  
“Oh, Ami, you look so cute when you’re cumming,” Mommy cooed. “You wouldn’t believe how wet seeing you like this gets Mommy.”  
  
“Why don’t you show her? And the camera,” Seiteki said, his voice a bit strained as he kept on thrusting into me.  
  
“Good idea, sir,” Mommy said. “One sec, Ami.”  
  
Mommy slid my head off of her lap and onto the bed. Then she lifted herself upwards, spreading her thighs apart as she did so. That meant that I could get a _great_ look at her pussy, running right up her thick thighs to her pussy.  
  
And she really _was_ wet. I could see the arousal running out of her and smeared along her thighs from where they had been pressed together. My tongue flicked out and ran along my lips. I had _such_ an urge, all of a sudden, to press my face right up against that pussy and lick the place I had come from.  
  
Mommy swung the camera underneath her, until it was only a few centimeters from her pussy. There was a really erotic look on her face as she stared down at it and me.  
  
“Can you see how wet I am?” Mommy cooed to the camera. “I’m this wet because my daughter is such a hot slut when she gets fucked.”  
  
The camera turned towards me and I realized that I needed to say something. Actually _thinking_ about what I should say would take up too much time, so I just said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
“I’m glad I’m such a slut,” I said. “And that I’m getting fucked. I love everyone here!”  
That got me some smiles from Seiteki and Mommy, which made my heart feel nice and warm. Mommy patted me on the head and then readjusted herself so that I was on her lap once more.  
  
“I’d love to have you eat me out, Ami,” Mommy said to me. “I know how good you are with your tongue.” She sighed happily. “But I don’t want to miss a single expression on your face today as Master breaks you in.”  
  
“I’ll take care of you later,” Seiteki said, glancing up at Mommy. “I’m going to leave the both of you panting, wrecked, cum-filled messes before the day is done.”  
  
“Really?” Mommy said, clapping her hands together. “Oh, thank you, sir. And we’ll both make sure that we make _you_ feel as good as possible too, right, Ami?”  
  
I nodded. How could I possible do anything _but_ my absolute best to make Seiteki feel good? He could use my body in any way he wanted to, or tell me to do anything with it and I would. After all, he _deserved_ that level of service from me. And from Mommy. And from anyone else he felt like fucking.  
  
But most of all, I was glad that he was fucking _me_. It felt so good, feeling him sliding into me, stretching me out in ways that the dildoes had never managed, even ones that were bigger than he was. And there were his hands on my body, touching me in all sorts of fun ways that left electric tingles running all over my skin.  
  
I twisted around in the bed, feeling better than I ever had before. It wasn’t exactly like an orgasm, it was something that wasn’t quite so physical. I didn’t have the words to describe it, not now while I was getting fucked and maybe not ever. But that was alright, I supposed. Just so long as I could keep on getting used like this.  
  
“Well done, Ami,” Seiteki said with a grunt. “Your tight teen pussy is going to make me cum.”  
  
I gasped and clapped my hands together. I smiled at him, looking at his handsome face as he looked down at my naked body.  
  
“Really, sir?” I said, childish glee filling my voice. “You mean that?”  
  
“Of course I do,” he said with a laugh. “A tight pussy always feels nice. Especially with what your whore of a mother was doing to me earlier today.”  
  
I glanced up at Mommy. She winked back and smiled. I wondered just what they _had_ been doing. I supposed I wasn’t going to find out. And who cared? I was about to make Seiteki _cum_. How amazing was that?  
  
I squeezed down as tight as I could around his cock, feeling the shaft driving back and forth inside of me. It was so _good_ and I could tell that Seiteki was thrusting in a more aggressive way than before and a bit more erratically.  
  
“Do it, sir,” I begged. “Please, please, fill me up with my very first load of cum, I want it, I want _you_ , please cum inside of me!”  
  
Seiteki laughed and Mommy giggled. And then he thrust deep inside of me. He hot a spot inside of me that made my eyes cross and every muscle in my body tense up before then relaxed just as quickly.  
  
Seiteki came. A huge smile appeared on my face as I felt his dick pulse inside of me. I had gotten familiar with that thanks to all of the times I had sucked him off. But it being inside of my _pussy_ , that was going to feel even _better_. I knew it would.  
  
And it did. The first shot of cum landed inside of my unprotected pussy, covering my walls in a hot splash. And more and more followed. I felt my eyes rolling up in the back of my head as the cum started covering me, filling me up, turning me into Seiteki’s personal slut he could use any time he wanted to. And that was such a _good_ feeling. Really, it was just the _best_.  
  
“Guh, ah,” I said, trying to get my voice to work. “Cumming inside.” I looked up at Mommy, wondering if it had felt this good the first time she had gotten a pussy full of cum. “I love it.”  
  
“Of course you do,” Mommy said, patting me on the cheek as the camera took in my entire body. “You’re a slut, all sluts love getting filled up with cum.”  
  
I nodded. She was right. She was absolutely, one hundred percent right. My pussy was squeezing down around Seiteki without me doing anything about it, just in my body’s eagerness to get _more_. I looked up at Seiteki. He looked pretty happy, too, staring down at me as I got filled to the brim with semen. With _his_ semen, which had to be the best kind of cum there was.  
  
And Seiteki was still hard. He was still very, _very_ hard. I squeezed down, feeling the muscles behind my inner walls kneading his shaft through the liquid layer of cum that was starting to leak out of me. He was as hard as a rock. And I _knew_ that he was going to keep on fucking me, over and over, until he was satisfied and I was worn out. And then it would be Mommy’s turn.  
  
I knew that there was a cake waiting for me in the kitchen and some drinks and the like. And yes, I was looking forward to them. But not nearly as much as I was looking forward to every single thing that was happening in this bedroom over the next hour or two. Sex was just too good to pass up.  
  
  
And I was getting fucked again. I wiggled around, making some pretty lewd sounds as Seiteki started to thrust in and out of my pussy again. It felt even _better_ this time, somehow. I wasn’t sure how, and I certainly wasn’t up for figuring out the details. But it sure did feel nice.  
  
“You know, Ami,” Seiteki said as he ran his fingertips up my belly, “now that you’re no longer a virgin, we should record that fact. I know your mother already has a spot in your baby book picked out for a photo of today-.”  
  
“That’s right,” Mommy said, nodding quickly. “The date and the time and everything, so you’ll never forget just when you first got fucked by our master!”  
  
“Right,” Seiteki said, still thrusting in and out of me in long, slow strokes that were making me _melt_ around his shaft. “But I also think it’s time that we start properly marking you up, doing the full body art on you.”  
  
I nodded. Oh, that would be nice. Mommy always looked so nice when Seiteki drew on her. And if I could get just as big of a drawing on me, wouldn’t that look wonderful? Oh, that should probably also be something we record. Maybe we would need to make a whole photo album just devoted to the various ways Seiteki used me as a plaything! That would be pretty nice, after all. And hot.  
  
“Sure thing, sir,” I said, nodding my head quickly as I gazed upwards at him in adoration. “Anything you want me to do, I will.” I paused and smiled. “And your artwork always does look so pretty on me, sir.”  
  
Seiteki smiled and patted my cheek. And kept on fucking me, of course. I squeezed down as tightly as I could around him, wanting to make the both of us (but mostly him) feel as good as he possibly could.  
  
“It’s always so nice to see just how much of a slut you really are,” Seiteki said. “Just like your mother.” He paused for a second, though, luckily, he kept on thrusting into me as he thought. “I think I’m going to fill your pussy up with cum one more time and then I’m going to take your ass.”  
  
“Of course, sir,” I said, nodding quickly. “You can use me whatever way you want to. I’m all yours!”  
  
And I knew I was going to enjoy it. Both getting another load of semen inside of my pussy and _then_ getting my ass fucked. Two firsts in one day! I was so lucky and I knew it was going to feel so good. After all, Mommy was always panting and moaning and celebrating how good it felt to have Seiteki’s cock in any of her holes. I felt a bit bad knowing that she wouldn’t get fucked by him as often as she had been, but at least we could do it _together_. And that was almost as good, right?  
  
Today had to be the best celebration of my life, even better than birthdays and stuff. I was so _lucky_ to have this happen to me, having my virginity getting taken by my master! And with my mommy around, too. That made things even _better_.  
  
I was such a lucky, happy girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Twelve**

  
“Sailor… Transform!” I shouted, staring right into the eyes of Saeko as I slid the transformation rod into place.  
  
Saeko took a deep breath and then shouted the same phrase using the same emphasis that I did. And she slid _my_ transformation rod into place. I moaned a bit, feeling my ass stretching out around the rod as it slid into place. But then it was _there_ and I was ready to transform!  
  
And so was Saeko.  
  
I felt kind of confused over that. Like things just didn’t make sense on a pretty fundamental level. Saeko had been Sailor Cury for just as long as I had been Sailor Mer, of course. That was our _thing_. For years and years, we had been fighting the forces of evil as the Pretty Sailor Suited Warriors of Love and Justice.  
  
It had been weird, having a full grown woman and the slut I lived with on the team of teenagers, but we had still fought the Dark Kingdom and Pharaoh Ninety and everyone else. And Saeko and I had both down a wonderful job, just like Usagi and everyone else. And, of course, as the same sailor in two bodies, we had shared a very _special_ connection, just like Usagi and Mamoru or Haruka and Michiru and Setsuna did.  
  
On the other hand, there had been a _really_ weird dream I had had where I had told Saeko about being Sailor Mercury, hiding a huge secret from her for years now. She had been shocked and appalled and frightened and then she had spanked me, bending me over her lap, pulling my skirt up over my hips and paddling my ass until I was crying and promising never to keep a secret from her again. It had been so _humiliating_ , her treating me like I was her daughter or something.  
  
And then I could remember Master chiming at that point, since the entire thing had taken place in front of him. He had said something about a parent getting to experience what her child went through and that I should go and get my transformation pen. And after that… well, it must have been a dream because I couldn’t remember anything after that.  
  
It was still weird how vivid that dream was, and how it seemed stronger now that I was transformed into Sailor Mer. But it was still nothing more than a dream and I shouldn’t let it distract me from what needed to be done. Namely, to have fun with Master.  
  
And with each other. Because _man_ , it was obvious that the two of us were built for fucking. I smiled and felt the ever-present spark of lust inside of me ignite into a full-fledged fire as I looked at Saeko. Or Sailor Cury, I supposed.  
  
Saeko’s bigger curves made her sailor outfit look even hotter on her than it did on me. And I looked pretty lewd like this! As so many people had pointed out so many times. It seemed that every time one of us had been captured by an enemy they would… I couldn’t actually remember what they had done, but I was sure it was something lewd while one or both of us were tied up.  
  
And why wouldn’t people want to do lewd things to us? I wanted to do lewd things to Saeko, just from looking at her.  
  
The white base of the costume we both wore clung to Saeko _really_ tightly. It not only outlined each nipple, it outlined each breast as well, two distinct globes hanging off of Saeko’s chest. It was impossible to get clothes that fitted so tightly without magic, but this was obviously a _good_ use of magic. Also, it would be impossible for clothes so thin (I could see Saeko’s skin underneath) to exist without tearing.  
  
The blue bow on Saeko’s neck looked more like a choker than the bow that the rest of the Sailors had. But because we _were_ Sailor Senshi, then it was obvious that it was a bow, even if it was thinner and tighter and in a different place than normal.  
  
The skirt Saeko had on was _very_ short. It didn’t quite show off Saeko’s pussy, but I knew from experience what a good gust of wind or a jump or almost _anything_ could do. And, of course, we didn’t wear panties. Why would we, when it felt so _good_ to have the wind blowing around and sliding up our legs to brush against our cunts?  
  
What else? There was the bow on the back of the outfit, of course, though I couldn’t see it with Saeko facing me. It was a bow, what else was there to say?  
  
There was more to say about the high heels we both wore, though. They were higher heels than I ever wore in normal life, but from the very first day I had been able to prance around in them with perfect agility. And it made our legs and butts look so nice! Master had a lot of good things to say, standing behind us and groping us as we showed off for him.  
  
He also liked the stockings and elbow length gloves we both wore. They were the same shade of matching blue and clung to our skin _really_ tightly. He especially liked getting handjobs from the both of us while we were wearing them.  
  
And there were the transformation rods. Mine felt _nice_ inside of my ass. Gently buzzing away. It would never go hard enough to make me cum from it, but it did do its job of both letting me transform and keeping me even hornier than usual. It had just been inside for a few seconds, and I could already feel arousal gathering inside of my pussy and threatening to run down my legs.  
  
I knew Saeko had to be in the same state. If she was to turn around, I would even be able to see the bottom half of the rod sticking out of her rear, coyly peeking out from underneath the bottom of her skirt.  
  
Saeko looked like a real slut who wanted to get fucked. And she was. And so was I, wearing almost the exact same outfit. The only difference between the two of us, besides me being les curvy all over, was that I had the Mercury Visor for now.  
  
Part of me wanted to fire that up and relax in a soft, pink haze of erotic imagery and sounds that I could never fully remember afterwards. But the rest of me knew that something even _better_ was waiting for the two of us. We just had to go out and get it.  
  
Oh, and I supposed that one final difference between the two of us was that my butt was sore for some reason. Really, _really_ sore, to the point where even the skirt brushing over my bubble butt sent shivers of pain through me. But that was okay because the pain blended together with the pleasure and made it feel even _better_. I just wished I could remember why my butt was so sore. The only time I could remember getting spanked was that dream I had had. And that was a _dream_.  
  
Oh well, it didn’t matter too much. I healed fast as a Sailor Senshi, anyway. Even as half of one.  
  
“Ready to go fight the forces of evil, Sailor Cury?” I asked, looking at Saeko.  
  
“Of course I am, Sailor Mer,” Saeko said, smiling and rubbing her long, thick thighs together. “I’m ready to go and give them what they _deserve_.”  
  
That made both of us smile. Then we turned around, looking over the empty, dark park. Even though it was night, I could still figure out where we were and where we needed to go. Which was over… there.  
  
“I feel something evil from over there, Sailor Cury,” I said, pointing one gloved finger towards the pond.  
  
“Then let’s go fight it,” Saeko said, sounding a lot like Rei or Mako in one of their more headstrong moods. “And then,” she turned around, grinning and running a finger down my cheek and then across my lips, “we can go _celebrate_.”  
  
I smiled and tried to wrap my lips around the finger. But Saeko withdrew the finger and turned towards the lake. She took a deep breath and jumped up into the air. I followed her, covering a dozen meters in every jump. In just a few seconds, we arrived at the edge of the lake and saw the dark figure standing there.  
  
“Halt, evildoer,” I said, doing Usagi’s ‘guardian of love and justice’ pose. “We, the combined Sailor Mercury Team, won’t let you do your evildoing!”  
  
Okay, maybe Usagi had an undiscovered talent in doing these speeches. Nobody commented on it as Saeko brushed past me, staring at the immobile figure.  
  
“Your reign of terror ends here,” Saeko said, doing some twirls and spins and dips that really showed off how big her boobs and butt and how sexy she was. “Come quietly or face our wrath.”  
  
“What do you know of wrath?” Master The figure said. “You’re just a pair of lesbian sluts who need a good hard dick to share.”  
  
Mm, it was so hot to hear Master talking like that. I looked as offended as I could at hearing the truth and drew myself up, spreading my legs apart and letting my skirt rise up just a bit. And just a bit was all that was needed to give him a show.  
  
“How dare you say something like that,” I said, leaping forward, swinging my arm out in a long, obvious punch. “In the name of the-!”  
  
The _mysterious, completely unfamiliar_ figure lashed out and I fell down to the ground, moaning theatrically. Sure, it was _lustful_ moaning, because that was what I was familiar with, but it was still moaning as I twisted around and made my skirt rise up, right until the point where I ended up on my knees, legs widely spread, with my ass up in the air and my face on the grass. That seemed like a good point to stop.  
  
Saeko ended up next to me a few seconds later, moaning in just the same way I was. She was flat on her back, though, with her legs spread apart even further than mine were, showing off her pussy as her skirt ended up above her belly button instead of around her thighs. Oh, and I could see the transformation rod sticking out of her ass. And the arousal leaking out of her pussy, just like what was happening to me.  
  
“Well, that takes care of that,” Master said, dusting his hands off and standing above the two of us. “Now, let’s see, it was Sailor Cunt and Sailor More, right?” He smiled. “I’ll certainly be giving your cunts more and more.”  
  
“Oh no,” I said, reaching over and grabbing Saeko’s shoulder. “The evil villain has defeated us!” I threw my head from side to side. “What’s going to happen to us now?”  
  
“Whatever does happen,” Saeko said, resting a friendly hand on the back of my upper thigh, just below my butt, “I’ll be here for you, Sailor Mer. Anything that happens to one will happen to _both_ of us.”  
  
I shivered at that thought. That was _just_ the sort of thing I wanted to hear. I could feel myself getting even wetter as some images flashed through my mind. And, of course, there was the transformation rod, buzzing away inside of my butt, making me feel all kinds of wonderful things as it teased and aroused me.  
  
“I can promise you that is exactly what will happen. Whatever I do to one of you, I’ll be doing to the other soon enough,” Master said, standing over the two of us and using his foot to nudge me to the side. I fell down, right next to Saeko and pressing up against her. “Now, my slaves, get my cock out into the open. And don’t use your hands.”  
  
It was obvious what we needed to do to make that happen. Both Saeko and I rose up at the same time, pushing our faces right up against Master’s crotch to try and get at his zipper using our teeth. However, we ended up getting in each other’s way, our faces too big to both get at the zipper at the same time.  
  
Saeko proved why she was the smart one by solving the problem. She reached down and squeezed my ass, making my gasp and squeal and jerk upwards. Then she leaned in and quickly got our new Master’s zipper down and his cock falling out, rubbing against her face.  
  
I pouted in disappointment. I wanted that to happen to me. Then I remembered that I was still supposed to be fighting back, just a little bit.  
  
“Oh, you monster,” I said, looking up at him, his face hidden by the darkness. “You can’t think that you can possibly defeat us in the long-!”  
  
He grabbed my head by my hair and pulled me right up against his crotch. I could feel my face pressed up against Saeko and, even more importantly, I could feel his dick rubbing against my face. I shivered, my pussy squeezing down around nothing as the hard, hot shaft rubbed against my face.  
  
“You using your mouth to talk,” he said, rubbing my face against his dick. I whimpered, feeling a _need_ inside of me, a need that the transformation wand was only making worse. “is a lot less important than using it to suck me off.”  
  
I was fine with that! The next time my lips got close to his dick, I wrapped them around the top of his shaft. It felt nice. I whimpered, my hips jerking back with the _need_ to have something inside of me. Something thicker and more forceful than the transformation wand.  
  
But it wasn’t about me, was it? I had _lost_ , been defeated by an evil creature of darkness near instantly. That meant that my needs no longer mattered and that everything I did had to be in service to the man who had defeated me and Sailor Cury. Sailor Cunt? I wasn’t sure which one I should be calling her now that Master had given us both new names. Should we put up a show of resistance over it, or just embrace it?  
  
That was a question to ask when my mouth wasn’t wrapped around a cock. Right now, I just needed to start sucking him off and being the very best slut that I could possibly be. And I knew just how much of a slut I was. Saeko had raised me right, after all.  
  
“That’s right, you little whore,” Master said, letting go of my hair as I started to properly give him a blowjob. “You know what you’re made for, don’t you? What I’ve made you into. And _you_.” I could feel his attention shift to Saeko. “Get up here, you overgrown slut.”  
  
Saeko rose to her feet and in an instant was kissing Master. He was kissing her back, of course, and groping her. I could see his hand out of the corner of my eye, squeezing her ass. It looked _nice_ , the way his fingers dug into her rear. There was enough light around that I could actually see the indentations his fingers were forming.  
  
I started giving a more and more enthusiastic blowjob as I worked my way up and down along the cock. Pretty soon, I was outright fucking my face on it, slamming down and bringing myself back up, just to impale my mouth on it all over again. I could feel the cock going into my throat as I gave the messiest, most energetic blowjob that I possibly could.  
  
He was enjoying it a lot more than I was, but I _was_ enjoying it. Getting to be on my knees in front of Master, sucking his cock, there was something so _right_ about that, like everything was the way it should be. It was a struggle to try and remember that we were doing some roleplaying and that I shouldn’t just deepthroat his cock until he came and then throw myself onto my back and spread my legs so he could get between them and start screwing me.  
  
And that might happen to Sailor Cury, anyway. I could tell how horny she was. She needed a good hard fuck just as much as I did. Well, if worst came to worse, we could always share the cock.  
  
I could feel the dick twitching inside of my mouth. Yes! Oh yes, he was going to cum! I dithered for a minute, before deciding to pull back and let the shaft aim at my face. I wrapped my gloved fingers around it and gave it a few quick strokes, just enough to make him cum.  
  
And then I got the wonderful, amazing feeling of semen getting painted onto my face. I shivered and moaned, arousal running out of my pussy in a river as the rod kept on pulsing and twitching inside of my ass. I was horny. I was _so_ horny.  
  
And I obviously wasn’t the only one. There was a lot of cum landing on my face. It was going from my forehead to my chin, thick, smelly globes and strands of cum getting all over. I gasped for breath, my hips jerking back and forth, trying to grind my pussy against my thighs.  
  
“That felt nice,” Master said, making me feel happy inside. “But just look at the mess on your face, slut.” I nodded, smiling. I was a _real_ mess right now. “Why don’t you clean that up, Sailor… Cury?”  
Saeko didn’t even hesitate before she went down to her knees, right next to me. She turned my head a bit to face her. And then she was all over me, her tongue licking and lapping and collecting all of the cum that had been pumped onto her. I forced myself to hold still, even though I wanted to lean over and kiss her right on the lips. She was a _good_ kisser, I knew.  
  
And Sailor Cury didn’t make me wait too long. As soon as she had gotten a nice, thick load of cum inside of her mouth, she was kissing me. I eagerly kissed her back, feeling our lips pressing together and her tongue sliding into my mouth. I eagerly lapped up all of the cum I could.  
  
And because I was a good girl and lover and partner, I passed back just as much of the semen. We kept on pushing the cum back and forth between the two of us until our tongues and the insides of our mouths were completely covered with semen and there wasn’t enough left to actually keep on moving. Only when that was done did we separate, and Saeko still planted a kiss on my forehead as she did so.  
  
We were both panting for breath, and even through the scent of semen that was dominating my sense of smell, I could still sniff out the arousal that was leaking from both of us. We were both so _horny_. I needed to get fucked _soon_ or I was just going to die from how turned on I was.  
  
“What a pair of sluts,” Master said. “How did the two of you ever manage going so long without getting snapped up by someone else?”  
  
There wasn’t a good answer to that, but it seemed that he didn’t really _want_ an answer, either. So I just stayed silent and focused on the _need_ I was feeling, that was growing and aching and so _intense_ inside of me. Oh, I was so wet I could barely believe I hadn’t cum already. How much longer could I last before a stray breeze playing over my nipples set me off or something?  
  
“Alright, you two,” Master said. “Sailor Cunt, lay down on your back. Sailor More, get on top of her.”  
  
“I’ll do it,” Saeko said, trying to put some fire into her tone. “But if you think that you’ve _truly_ broken the will of either one of us, you’re sadly mistaken. We’ll get our revenge on you one day, right, Sailor Mer?”  
  
I nodded agreement. And Master threw his head back and laughed.  
  
“Really? Well, I think that calls for a punishment. I was going to alternate between fucking you as the two of you kissed. But now… Sailor More, get on top of her and put your head between her thighs. I’ll fuck you while the little rebel gets to suck my balls.”  
  
I shivered. I felt sorry for Saeko that she wasn’t going to get a good dicking like she needed. But I wasn’t feeling _so_ sorry that I was going to protest or not enjoy the dick I was about to receive.  
  
Sailor Cury was gasping, looking shocked and worried. I patted her on the shoulder as I guided her down. I hoped that she would be able to do something later to make up for not getting cock like she obviously needed to.  
  
Once she was laying on the grass, I climbed on top of her. For a second, I was tempted to grind against her face and have her eat me out. But no, Master wanted to fuck me and I needed to get myself ready for that. Also, the rod sticking out of my rear might poke her eye out if I did that.  
  
Instead, I just straddled Sailor Cury’s head. And I could still rest a bit of my pussy right against her mouth. And, of course, she started licking right away. What else would she do when she saw a wet pussy, especially _mine_?  
  
I was looking down at a pussy as well, Saeko’s skirt lifted up high enough for me to get a nice, good look at her wet folds. There was enough light around that I could see the details quite clearly, how wet and dripping her plump pussy was. It looked like a lovely treat and I licked my lips.  
  
Ordinarily, I would have dived right in, licking and sucking and kissing and doing all of the things that Saeko so enjoyed. But she was getting punished right now. I looked up at Master as he walked around me.  
  
“Um, sir?” I asked. “Can I touch Sailor Cury’s pussy?”  
  
“Sure,” he said, kneeling down behind me. I could feel his hands grabbing my butt, even as Saeko grabbed my thighs. They both felt nice. “Not getting my dick is punishment enough. Isn’t it, slut?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Saeko said, her voice wobbling in regret. “If there’s a way that I _can_ get it…”  
  
“I’ll let you know if I think of anything,” Master said in a tone that said he wasn’t really going to think about it. “For now, just take care of my cock while I fuck your lover.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Saeko said. I could hear some slurping sounds from behind me.  
  
Anyway, I had better get working on my own job, too. I lowered my head, sliding it in between Saeko’s thighs. Then I started to eat her out, licking the pussy that I had come out of. Saeko’s flavor was as nice as it always was and I loved the taste.  
  
My efforts were interrupted a bit by feeling Master’s penis pressing against me. I moaned in relief, knowing that I was going to get fucked soon. And that was _good_. I was so, _so_ horny and needed a cock inside of me.  
  
And I got one. Master slid into me, spreading me apart, opening me up as he started to fuck me. I almost came just on the first stroke, it felt so good. A whining sound escaped my mouth as I pressed it up against Saeko’s pussy.  
  
The rod might have been in my ass, but it was still making me feel full. So when Master’s actual cock entered my pussy, I got to feel _really_ good. A tremor ran through me at how _stuffed_ I was feeling, how the toy and the dick were filling me up, plugging my lower holes.  
  
I could feel Master’s hand grabbing onto the transformation wand that was sticking out of my rear. He gave it a little jiggle and I squealed in excitement, feeling it shifting around inside of me, stimulating me in new ways.  
  
“Please,” I moaned, directly into Saeko’s pussy, feeling her arousal getting smeared all over my face. “Please, I’m going to cum!”  
And then I did, before anyone could say or do anything about it. And it felt _great_ to orgasm. I shivered and almost fell off of Saeko, as the pleasure screamed up my spine before exploding inside of my head like a supernova. I gasped, not seeing _anything_ as I twitched around like an electric current was running through me.  
  
I squeezed down tight around both the dick and the rod. I was feeling _amazing_ , but I still wanted to feel even _more_. I pushed backwards, feeling the dick going deeper inside of me, filling me up and making my orgasm last a little bit longer.  
  
Only when I stopped cumming was I aware that someone was speaking. And I still wasn’t sure what it was that they were saying. It was just too _hard_ to focus on something like that, when the pleasure was still making my body twitch and jerk around as I quivered and shook.  
  
But I could tell _one_ thing. Master was still fucking me, his cock was still going in and out of me, filling me up and making me feel good as he fucked me hard. I was so lucky to have him here, to fuck me like this.  
  
I finally remembered Sailor Cury. It was kind of hard to forget her, actually, since her pussy was right in front of my face. But I _had_ been feeling pretty good.  
  
Anyway, I started licking her again, lapping at the arousal that was leaking out of her and flicking her clit with my tongue. And she made some great sounds at that! Really desperate and needy as I took care of her. I hoped she was doing a good job of taking care of Master’s dick and balls as I took care of her.  
  
“What a pair of sluts you two are,” Master said, giving my ass a slap as he talked. That made me squeal, since I was still so _sensitive_ and sore there. “Is there anything you two won’t do to each other if I tell you to?”  
  
Neither of us answered, because we both had something a lot more important to take care. But I thought that he was right. That there really _was_ nothing that the two of us wouldn’t be willing to do. Maybe even without him telling us to, even.  
  
Master kept on fucking me, his dick going _deep_ inside of me and making me moan as I got filled up. And even though it was so tempting to just let go and be fucked nice and hard like the sailor-suited slut I was, I kept on eating out Saeko. It might not be as good as a good, thick dick deep inside of her, but at least I could still use my tongue to make her cum.  
  
I pushed my tongue as deep into Saeko as I could. I could feel her trying to squeeze down around me, doing her very best to cum from what I was doing to her. I hoped that she could cum soon. If she was feeling as horny as I had (and I knew she was) then going so long without an orgasm would have to be the worst thing in the _world_.  
  
And I was working my way up to a second orgasm. I shivered, squeezing down around Master as he pushed so _deep_ inside of me and as his hands toyed with my butt and the rod. I was feeling amazing. Especially from my butt and my pussy, obviously, but even my boobs were feeling nice as they pressed down against Saeko. I shifted my shoulders around a bit to get some stimulation of my nipples, the stiff little nubs pressing through my outfit and into Saeko’s stomach.  
  
I wondered how long we would stay out here before we were brought back to Master’s Lair of Evil, also known as the apartment. And if we could get to walk back there, or if he would insist on collaring us and making us crawl for the kilometer and a half back there. Oh, that was a _nice_ thought. One that I wished could happen. It was just a pity there weren’t any leashes around.  
  
While I had been thinking about that, I had still been eating out Saeko. And I had finally made her cum!  
  
Arousal squirted all over my face, making a real mess of things. I giggled, listening to Sailor Cury’s labored breathing as she fought for breath. I could feel her chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out, her own boobs pressing against my lower belly. She sounded _so_ turned on and with how close I was to her pussy, I could easily tell just how much of a wet slut she was as she came from giving a blowjob to the man fucking her lover who was, in turn, eating her out.  
  
I wondered how long Master would keep on fucking me for. Would he leave me with a pussy full of nice, warm cum, dripping out of me and running down my thighs? Or would he save up that load of cum for Saeko? Or maybe even shoot it onto the ground and make the two of us lick it up? Whatever he did, I was _really_ looking forward to it. I mean, how couldn’t I? I was having a great time and we had only been at it for maybe half an hour.  
  
This had to be the best night out as Sailor Mer and Sailor Cury that there had ever been. I just didn’t see how anything else could begin to compare. It was so much fun and we were feeling so good.  
  
Being a Sailor Senshi was the _best_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Thirteen**

  
I, Queen Lila the Thirsty, stretched and smiled as I looked over my royal dominion. Sure, some, in fact, most of the people living in the city of Tokyo didn’t know that they lived underneath the rule of me and the other Queen, Lilith the Lustful. But that didn’t change the fact that they did. Or that the two of us could do anything we wanted to anyone we wanted.  
  
As we had done with the cute little thing they had met just now. He was still slumped on the bench where we had left him, trying to recover from the demands of sexually satisfying his royal lieges. He had done a good _enough_ job, but nothing nearly good enough to properly satisfy the lust that both Queen Lila and Queen Lilith felt. But then again, who could?  
  
I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. It was just so hard to find reliable help these days. Surely there was someone in the city, among all the millions and millions of subjects who could give the two of us what we _wanted_ right? Satisfying the deep-seated lust that was with the two of us every single hour of the day?  
  
Beyond each other, of course. The two of us sure knew a _lot_ about taking care of one another, but there was only so much that toys and fingers and tongues could do. Sooner or later, an actual cock was needed.  
  
I glanced at myself in the reflection of the pond. The reflection looked _nice_. As benefited an evil queen, of course. My black outfit with blue edging clung tightly to my body, showing off a lot of skin as I walked around. Queen Lilith’s did the exact same, displaying her ample charms and barely able to keep her breasts inside of her top instead of bouncing around every which way.  
  
We were both wearing very short skirts, little pieces of fabric that didn’t really cover up our butts or crotches. In fact, I could see arousal running down Queen Lilith’s thighs from how wet she was. I toyed with the idea of offering to lick her clean for a minute or two. No, no, that wouldn’t properly satisfy _either_ of us.  
  
I had on a top that showed off my shoulders, belly and my cleavage, forming a diamond pattern. Queen Lilith had a top that was almost as small as mine, despite having much larger breasts. It was held closed by a small golden clasp, right in the middle of her cleavage. And it showed off both her upper and lower cleavage, in a very erotic display that I enjoyed staring at.  
  
We also both wearing long, elbow length gloves. We _were_ royalty, after all. So we had to look the part. That was also the reason behind the small tiara we both wore.  
  
The park the two of us were strolling through was almost deserted. In fact, there was barely anyone around, except for the two of them and the lucky boy that had just gotten the chance to try and satisfy his lieges. And in a few minutes, twenty at the outside, he’d be able to walk again and keep on going home. Unless the beautiful, generous, _horny_ Queen Lila and Queen Lilith were forced to come back to him because there were no other men around who we could get fucked by. In which case, we were going to drain him _dry_.  
  
“Oh Lila,” Lilith said, pulling me into a hug and running her hands up and down my royal body, squeezing my breasts together and groping my rear, “you look so nice tonight.”  
  
“Thank you, Your Majesty,” I replied with a purr. “And you,” I added, as I stared down into the ample royal cleavage, looking at the large breasts that were straining to get out of the lacey top that was barely holding them in place, “look good enough to _eat_.”  
  
“I just might take you up on that if we don’t find anyone more… satisfying,” Lilith said, her voice rich and lustful. “I still have some of that boy’s cum in my pussy, and you know just how to get it out.”  
  
“And right down my throat,” I said with a happy shiver. “The perfect place for it.”  
  
“You’re such a filthy slut,” Queen Lilith said, drawing the _other_ beautiful queen in for a quick kiss.  
  
“So, the evildoers reveal themselves at least, wallowing in their lust and depravity,” a voice said, just as Lilith was adding some tongue to the kiss.  
  
That was weird enough to get the two of us to separate from the kiss and look around. There was a man standing further along the path, looking at the two of us with a weird expression on his face. It was halfway between righteous indignation and constipation.  
  
He was wearing a white outfit, with gold highlights that gave him a very heroic look. There wasn’t a weapon that I could see, not that mere steel would matter that much to a mistress of magic like me. His face… it was a familiar face, though for some reason I couldn’t begin to describe it or figure out where I had seen it before.  
  
“And who are you to interrupt us?” Queen Lilith asked, sounding very regal even as her breasts bounced around. “You had better be willing to pay for this interruption.” She licked her lips as she looked at the man. “And I know just how to make that happen.”  
  
“My name need not concern villains such as yourselves,” the man said loftily. “You only need to know that I am here to put an end to your perverted lusts and safeguard this fair city.”  
  
“The city is perfectly safe under our righteous rule,” I said, drawing away from the queen and stretching. Hhm, he looked nice enough. But a lot would depend on just how skillfully he wielded his sword. “Although we always have time to take care of any troublemakers who get in the way of us having some fun.”  
  
“Your debauchery ends today,” the man said, almost ignoring me. Such a rude insult. I’d have to make him pay for that, somehow. “The two of you will learn to repent for all of the things you’ve done.”  
  
With that, he started running towards us. I blinked and glanced at the Queen. She glanced back at me and shrugged. Well, they had been looking for a new plaything, and here was one gladly offering himself to the two of us. Why shouldn’t we take him up on it?  
  
Jumping forwards, I thrust out her hand, gathering up some of the blue magic I had used ever since I had been... however I had ended up as a queen. I could feel the queen doing the same right next to me, preparing a powerful blast that would surely bring this man down to his knees. Which was the perfect height for him to take care of some of the… issues that I was feeling.  
  
The two of us chanted the same mystic syllable and a bolt of blue light flew out from their palms, impacting the ground right in front of the man. It wasn’t very much, but it was still enough to send him sprawling. And in an instant, the two of them were standing over him, smiling widely.  
  
Oh yes, I thought that this would do just _fine_. Just looking down at the man, I could feel the lust that she was _always_ feeling starting to surge inside of me, growing more and more demanding. I licked her lips, rubbing my bare thighs together underneath my small dress. I was certain that he would be able to do all sorts of wonderful things to me, things that would make both Queen Lila and Queen Lilith feel absolutely divine.  
  
“Well done, Lila,” Lilith said as the man groaned underneath the two of us. “Shall we get down to enjoying ourselves as royalty should?”  
  
“Oh, of course,” I replied, kneeling down and not caring that my short skirt was riding up my thighs. So what if the man could see my shaved bare pussy? He’d be seeing a whole lot more than that any second now. “And as the elder, you can go first, Your Majesty.”  
  
She sent me a smile that made me feel all nice and warm inside. Then she sat down on the lower stomach of the man, making sure that the fabric of her skirt wasn’t getting in the way of being able to rub her wet pussy right against his tunic.  
  
“Oh, I do hope that you’ll be waking up soon,” she said, staring down at the groaning man with a hungry look in her eyes. “There’s all sorts of things we’re going to need you to do with us.”  
  
I watched, idly masturbating as she reached behind herself and grabbed the man’s cock. She fumbled a bit with it and I saw a frown starting to develop on her face as she struggled to get it out into the open. I kneeled down to help her. The fact that I also got several good squeezes in on her ass was just a lovely side benefit as I freed his cock from his pants.  
  
It was a decently-sized cock, I could already tell, even though it was only half-hard. Although Queen Lilith was quickly working on changing that, her long fingers wrapping around it and stroking it, plunging up and down as she gave him a quick handjob.  
  
That was enough to get him waking up. He groaned, blinking his eyes as he stared up at the two of us. I looked over Queen Lilith’s shoulder, pressing my breasts against her upper back. I still couldn’t really describe his features, beyond him being handsome. And, more importantly, having a nice cock.  
  
“So, this is what you do to the people who are brave enough to resist your tyranny?” The man asked, running a hand through his hair. “Do what you want with me, but I’ll never give in to your foul blandishments. Never, you hear me?”  
  
“All right,” I said shrugging my shoulders as I reached around Queen Lilith’s sides to play with her large breasts, lifting them up and pushing them together before just giving in and groping them. “But it’s not as if that’s going to change anything.” I leaned forward and nibbled on Lilith’s ear. “We’re still going to be using you however we want to.”  
  
The would-be hero’s cock was fully hard by now. I licked my lips as I pulled back a bit to glance down at it. Oh, it looked _tasty_. It was so hard to give the first fuck to the queen, when I was just as wet and horny as she was. But I had said I would, so I had had to. After all, a queen’s word should be her bond.  
  
And I really _did_ need a cock. Nothing else was going to satisfy me. Not with how horny I was feeling, not with how much I _needed_ a thick, hard cock inside of me. The boy from earlier had made a start on satisfying me, but it hadn’t been nearly enough. And when I was in this sort of state, I knew that nothing but a thick, hard dick thrusting deep inside of me, spreading me out and filling me would do. Not a dildo, no matter how exotic or skillfully used. Not a tongue, no matter how long and sinuous. Nothing but a real, live, flesh and blood dick.  
  
So this man had better be able to take care of me right after he got done taking care of the Queen. Because as a queen, I had certain rights, and those rights included getting fucked long and hard and ending up being completely and utterly satisfied by the time it was over. Really, that was just the baseline when you thought about it.  
  
I grabbed Lilith’s ass and helped her lift herself up. And got a nice groping in, of course. Who could possibly pass up the chance to grab that rear and feel her cheeks shift around?  
  
Then I lowered her down onto the cock. It smoothly slid straight into her ass, her tightest hole easily opening up and wrapping itself around the stiff shaft. Lilith and the man both groaned as I shifted my grip, grabbing her hips and pushing her further and further down.  
  
“Oh yes,” Lilith moaned, brushing a strand of dark blue hair out of her eyes. “That feels wonderful.” She shivered and wiggled her body from side to side. I could see the cock moving around a bit as well as she sank lower and lower down. “That is exactly how a queen deserves to get treated.” She smiled down at the man. “You’re doing a good job of it so har.”  
  
“As if I need your words of support or approval,” the man said dismissively. _Very_ dismissively for someone who was lying flat on his back fucking the ass of a beautiful, mature woman. “Just know that this won’t last forever.”  
  
“Of course it won’t,” I said, masturbating., pumping a few fingers in and out of my wet pussy. It wasn’t nearly enough but it was keeping me nice and ready for when it was my turn. “After all, you’re going to need to take care of me as well.”  
  
“And don’t worry, Queen,” the queen said. “You’re going to be _very_ satisfied with what you end up getting.” She turned her head to smile at me as she rocked her hips up and down and back and forth. “So, so satisfied.”  
  
I smiled and nodded. I was feeling a bit torn, actually. On one hand, I wanted Lilith to feel as good as she could for as long as she could. Sex was great, after all. On the other hand, I wanted a cock inside of me _now_ and this cock was obviously the best cock around.  
  
A nice thick cock, Lilithp inside of me, stretching me out, pounding away… I shivered, feeling my own fingers doing a poor imitation of what I wanted to have happen to me. Oh fuck, I was so _horny_. I wanted a good hard dicking so _badly_.  
  
A hand grabbed my thigh. I jumped a bit and looked at Queen Lilith. She was smiling at me, her hand slowly sliding up my bare thigh, underneath my barely there skirt, right to my pussy. I gratefully took my hand away and let her take over diddling my pussy. Her fingers wouldn’t be as good as his cock, but it was still something that would be impossible to complain about. After all, how many times had she made me cum with just her hands since the two of us had… actually, I couldn’t quite remember how we had met or why we were royalty. But who cared about that? There was some _sex_ to have!  
  
“You’re so big inside of my ass,” Queen Lilith said with a slutty groan. “How can you feel this good inside of me?”  
  
“The valorous spirit of justice is ready to respond to all occasions,” the man said. I wasn’t sure how much sense that made, but I also wasn’t going to waste any time analyzing it. Not when I could be getting my pussy spread out by some wonderfully clever fingers. “That’s something you’ll learn before the night is over.”  
  
I nodded and then stopped thinking about what he said. After all, the queen’s fingers were on me. They were _inside_ of me, stretching my pussy out even as one finger worked along my clit. It sent a wonderful shiver through me and I bit back a moan as I felt the thumb circling my clit, sending sensations through me that made me _melt_. I was probably going to cum from this. But the orgasm wouldn’t be good _enough_ , sad to say. I was going to need something a lot more… phallic to take care of me. Like an actual cock, weirdly enough.  
  
Lilith reached down and grabbed the man’s hands. Then she brought them upwards, barely holding onto them with only one hand gripping both wrists. She brought them up to her breasts, where they stayed, even after she let go. Well, it wasn’t as if that was a surprise. Lilith had even better breasts than I did, and there was no way that anyone could _not_ stop groping them if they started. Not until they were able to fully satisfy themselves with the feel of them, the give and the warmth and the softness.  
  
I was playing with my own breasts. They weren’t as nice as Lilith’s, but I still didn’t have any complaints about them. And after all, just because they weren’t as big wasn’t _really_ a problem. My body in general wasn’t as big as Lilith’s was, so larger breasts would just look really out of place on my body.  
  
Queen Lilith groaned as she pushed herself as far down on the cock as she could. I looked over her shoulder, down at her butt. Then I had to lean a bit more to the rear, because all I could see was her ass. Which was a fine sight, obviously, especially with the small skirt she wore covering roughly half of her butt. But it wasn’t what I was _here_ to see.  
  
This time, when I moved around a bit, I could see how stuffed she was with the hero’s cock. It was a nice sight, as she ground her hips back and forth. I was sure that there was a huge wet spot on the man’s tunic by now, her pussy leaking like a faucet as she got fucked in the ass by… whoever this man was.  
  
“Oh!” She moaned, throwing her head back and pushing her chest forward, driving it into the man’s hands. “Oh yes! Yes, I’m cumming!”  
I licked my lips in excitement as I watched her cum in front of me. She always looked so _wonderful_ , cumming. Actually, almost everyone always looked good cumming. But she looked _especially_ wonderful this time, because that meant that it was _my_ turn. And oh, how I was looking forward to it being my turn.  
  
I was almost literally hopping from foot to foot as I looked down at the queen. She was taking her time getting up off of the man. Again, not something I could really blame her for. Orgasming felt _nice_ , and who in their right mind would want to hop up and be done with it after just a second or so? But I was still feeling _needy_ and turned on and really, really wanting a good, hard fuck.  
  
“Oh my,” Lilith said, running her hands along her body and smiling down at the defeated hero. “That was really…” she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling. “Really something.” She winked down at him. “Don’t go anywhere. I’m going to need a second round with you soon enough.”  
  
“As if I would ever stop the heroic effort until all the evildoers of the city are purged,” he responded proudly. “Justice never rests, not while there are still lustful villains that need a good, hard punishment.”  
  
Lilith just nodded as she climbed off of him. She walked a bit funny as she moved off to the side, then she waved at me. My turn. And about time, too, because I thought I was going to _melt_ if I didn’t get a cock inside of me right now.  
  
I plunged down onto the man’s lap, hastily grabbing at his dick and trying to get it inside of me. I needed this. I needed this _really_ badly and I wasn’t going to wait a bit for it to happen. I was already wet enough and so turned on that I didn’t need to warm myself up with foreplay. Instead, I just plunged myself down onto his cock, moaning as I got filled up. Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes, this was exactly what I was wanting. What I had been _needing_. A nice, hard dick inside of me, stretching me out, filling me up.  
  
I started bouncing up and down on him without even waiting. I leaned forward, resting my hands on his chest and staring down at him. Fuck, it felt even better than I had thought. His cock was just the right size to fill me up, to satisfy me in just the right way. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt it moving up and down inside of me.  
  
Lilith knelt down behind me. I felt her arms wrap around me and then her hands were on me. I turned around a bit and she kissed me, though it was a pretty awkward kiss. But who cared? It still felt good as she started to play with my breasts with one hand, her gloved fingers gliding over my boobs and teasing my stiff nipples.  
  
And her other hand was a lot lower down, groping my rear. And that felt just as good. I moaned as I pushed back against it, feeling the fingers really digging into my tits and ass. The way her hands were wandering over my body, it was such _vivid_ proof of how well she knew me, how well she could find all of my weak spots. And exploit them mercilessly, of course, because what else were my weak spots _for_ , if not to turn me into a ragged, moaning mess sliding up and down on top of a cock?  
  
And all the time, of course, I was bouncing up and down on the hero’s cock. It was great. It just might be the very best cock that I had ever gotten fucked by, as the shaft kept on sliding in and out of me, reshaping and remolding me as I got fucked and screwed and _satisfied_.  
  
“I can see why you liked this cock so much, Lilith,” I said, pushing my body against her hands even as I kept on fucking myself. “It really fills you up, doesn’t it?”  
  
“He’s a keeper, for sure,” Lilith said, pinching my nipples and making me squeal. “We’ll be seeing more of him, I’m certain.”  
  
“Oh, you’ll be seeing a eat deal of me,” the man said, his voice sounding… well, he was probably going for heroic and valorous, but he just sounded self-important. “I’ll never rest while you still go around accosting random men and women to fulfill your endless lusts.”  
  
I nodded, only half-listening as I fucked myself. Wow, this felt _really_ good. I was so glad that this was happening to me and that I was getting fucked like this way. With this man’s wonderful cock inside of my pussy and Queen Lilith’s hands on me, finding all of my various sweet spots and making me just _melt_ around everything that was pressing against me.  
  
I wondered if the man was feeling good as well. Well, his dick was as hard as a rock inside of me, so he had to be feeling good, right? Right. So I stopped worrying if he was enjoying himself as well and focused on the wonderful, wonderful cock moving in and out of me. And that really _was_ fantastic. Just the absolute best, no questions asked.  
  
My orgasm was taking place inside of me. It was growing closer and closer to the surface, rising upwards in an unstoppable wave. Not that I _wanted_ it to stop or anything, of course. All I wanted was to _cum_ , to feel the pleasure spreading through me and leaving me satisfied, without this constant, aching source of lust gnawing away at me.  
  
“You look so hot,” Lilith said, whispering into my ear. “Like a proper royal slut.”  
  
“I learned everything I know about that from you,” I moaned in reply, the sensations inside of me so intense that it was difficult for me to properly speak. “You’re a good teacher.”  
  
“And you’re a good student,” Lilith said, giving my butt a firm squeeze. “Show us both what you’ve learned.”  
  
I moaned as I felt him starting to shoot cum inside of me. There was a _lot_ of cum and it was really filling me up. I shivered, jerking my hips back and forth as I felt myself get filled even more than his cock had already managed. I licked my lips, staring down at his face. He looked happy. As well he should. Getting to fill up the royal queen of Tokyo? Who wouldn’t love getting to have that happen to them?  
  
And, even better, I was cumming as well. It felt great. Like a river of liquid heat was rushing through my body, making me gasp and moan and twitch and get so _tight_ around the man, until it felt like there was an airtight seal around his cock and my pussy. And my body was still rising up and down along the shaft in a twitchy, spasmodic fashion.  
  
The heat spread through my entire body, filling me up with a wonderful sense of pleasure. It was _amazing_. There was no other word for it. It was simply amazing, the best thing I had ever felt as the orgasm rushed through me, eager and demanding. And in its wake, I felt _relaxed_. I could barely believe it, frankly. After everything that I had gone through, the unending lust and ache and emptiness inside of me, the fact that I _wasn’t_ feeling horny anymore, that I was actually satisfied, was a real shocker to me.   
  
Not that I was upset about that. In fact, since I still felt so _good_ inside, I was ready to have another orgasm, just to see if I would still feel so blissfully content at the end of that one, too. Assuming this orgasm ever ended, because it seemed to be stretching through me and never stopping, making me feel like a load had been taken off of my shoulders as I got to cum.  
  
I couldn’t tell just how long the orgasm lasted for. All I really knew was that I was babbling something the entire time, talking about how good I was feeling and how much I loved the cock and how thankful I was that Seiteki (whoever that was) was fucking us like this.  
  
I felt Lilith’s hands shift around on me and start to lift me up. I let myself get lifted off of the cock. And I needed the help, frankly, since my legs felt pretty weak and I certainly wasn’t up for pulling myself off of that wonderful rod. Which was still just as hard as it had been when it went inside of me.  
  
Then Lilith was climbing onto the hero’s body, rubbing herself against the dick that was slick with cum and arousal. There was a happy look in her eyes as she positioned herself above the shaft. Then she was sliding down onto it.  
  
I smiled as I watched her. I hoped she would enjoy her turn and have a wonderful orgasm. And then she would get off and it would be _my_ turn and we’d keep on switching until we were both satisfied. Or until the hero couldn’t keep it up anymore, but I just had to hope that wouldn’t happen.  
  
And even if he did, there were ways to get him back into the game. After all, who could possibly stay soft when getting to watch the two of us eating each other out? Especially if we were licking the semen out of each other’s holes. That was a hot image that _anyone_ would just have to enjoy.  
  
And it was only the start of the things we could do with each other to encourage someone.

*******

I staggered off to the side, feeling some _very_ sore muscles protesting in my legs. Wow, even with a few aches and pains, I was still feeling _great_. Really, _really_ good. That itch, that _need_ to fuck and fuck and fuck had finally been taken care of.  
  
And it had been taken care of in my fellow queen as well. Lilith looked _very_ satisfied as she rubbed her stuffed pussy, smiling happily as trickles of semen ran out from around her fingers. She looked down at the would-be hero and smiled.  
  
“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” she said, her voice a purr that, for once, didn’t send tingles up and down my spine. “Keep that sword of yours nice and hard,” she chuckled, “and we’ll be back for another round of you putting us in our place later.”  
I smiled as I joined her in looking down at the man who would have stopped us. He looked exhausted, though very happy about it. Well, given how often he had cum because of us, who couldn’t feel a bit happy and on top of the world? I knew _I_ was sure feeling good.  
  
“You haven’t gotten away with this,” he croaked. “I’ll be back and then we’ll see who wins and who loses.”  
  
I was sure we would. Tomorrow, though. Actually, with how dark it was outside, it almost _was_ tomorrow, really. So a bit of rest, and then onto carrying out all of the duties and enjoying all of the pleasures of being a queen in Tokyo. And maybe finding this man again and seeing if he was still up for trying to defeat us. Or maybe we’d just fuck him.  
  
“I’ll be seeing you soon,” I said with a large smile.  
  
It was _good_ being queen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mother’s New Boyfriend Chapter Fourteen**

  
Even with the TV turned up, I could still hear moaning in the bedroom. I was pretty sad I wasn’t in there with the two of them, fucking and having fun. But Master was shooting a porno with Saeko, and there wasn’t a place for me in the scenario they were doing. So I had plenty of time to kill as I waited. And therefore, I was watching a program on the boob tube.  
  
Which was a pretty accurate name, since the blue-haired girl on the screen was completely and utterly naked. She had a nice pair of tits, though they weren’t nearly as good as mine. I fondled my own breast for a second, feeling the wonderful thrill shooting through me as I did so.  
  
It was some kind of edutainment program, the whole ‘make learning fun’ thing. It was _kind_ of working. I was paying at least a bit of attention to it, even as I touched myself. Okay, to be honest, one of the reasons I was touching myself was because of what was happening on the screen.  
  
The blue-haired girl (I wasn’t sure if she had been given a name. I was just thinking of her as Glasses-chan, for pretty obvious reasons) was naked except for that pair of glasses. She was reading from a book, something about medicine. It was a bit hard to follow, both because it wasn’t like I cared about that sort of thing and because of what else was happening to her.  
  
She was perched on a sybian and was obviously having a _really_ good time. The buzz of the machine underscored her every word and I licked my lips, wondering what it would feel like to straddle that machine and feel it humming away at my wet, wet pussy.   
  
I would enjoy it just as much as the girl would, I was sure. I was pretty sure she had cum twice already and she wasn’t done with the first chapter yet.  
  
“A-and _so_ ,” Glasses-chan squeaked, leaning forward until her face was almost pressed against the table, “Leingetz proved in, oh, ah, his st-studies!” she panted for breath, looking absolutely _adorable_. I licked my lips. “That the cardio…”  
  
She managed to power through the next few lines without flinching and I found my attention waning as she didn’t put on enough of a show. Instead, I leaned back against the couch and looked around the living room.  
  
There was _plenty_ there to keep me interested. The pictures on the wall, for one. There was Saeko and I, sharing a big, sloppy kiss with each other as Master’s cum dried on our faces. That had been… five years ago, maybe? I couldn’t remember for sure. But it had still been a really fun day for the both of us.  
  
Right next to it was a framed photo of the two of us holding up the grand prize we had won for our cosplay entry. The judges had _loved_ our harem slave outfits. So had Master in the hotel room, later. Sometimes I thought I could still feel the cuffs pressing around my wrists as he showed the two of us just what we were made for.  
  
Those cuffs were actually hanging from one wall. The bondage wall, as I thought of it. Filled with harnesses and ropes and cuffs and dildoes and floggers and all _kinds_ of fun things that sent an absolute thrill through me. Puddled on the floor from last night were the bitch suits Saeko and I had been taken out on a walk in last night. Oh, that had been _fun_. Completely unable to speak with the gag, forced to crawl along on our knees and elbows, our asses and pussies constantly presented for Master’s inspection, we had both been panting with need (and exhaustion) by the time we had gotten back.  
  
And even after Master had untied us (after leaving a load of cum in my ass and Saeko’s pussy), we had been so exhausted we had just slumped down on the floor, completely unable to do anything else. Master had picked us up, one by one (and got some groping in, as was only his right) and carried us to the bedroom. And hadn’t bothered to clean and store the bitch suits. That was probably something I should do.  
  
I had just stood up to go take care of that when the doorbell ran. I looked over at the front door, wondering who it was. We weren’t expecting anyone, where we? Then I shrugged and headed over to it. After all, it could be important.  
  
“I’m back, Am-what the heck!”  
  
I blinked, staring at Usagi’s wide-eyed expression. She was looking right back at me, the color draining out of her face. Her _tanned_ face, and she had a plastic flower wreath hanging around her neck and a straw hat perched on her head.  
  
“Usagi!” I said happily, wrapping my friend in a tight hug, really pressing our bodies close to each other. “I didn’t know you were back in Tokyo yet!” I moved my head back a bit so she could see the smile I was giving her. “How was Okinawa?”  
  
“That, that’s not important,” Usagi stammered, looking at me up and down. “Ami, why are you _naked_?”  
  
“Well it _is_ summer,” I said with a shrug, stepping back and giving Usagi room to step inside. She seemed a bit reluctant to, her eyes darting around the apartment as she entered. “And anyway, don’t I look good wearing this fine outfit?” I smiled a bit as I posed.  
  
“Ami, what’s wrong with you?” Usagi asked, her voice wavering between nervousness and embarrassment and anger. “Why are you _acting_ like this?”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with me,” I said, waving my hand in dismissal. “Well, I _had_ been upset that Master was only fucking Saeko and not me, but now that you’re here, we can have plenty of fun all on our own!”  
  
“Saeko?” Usagi asked, looking around the apartment, the color slowly draining from her face. “You mean your mo- Ami, what is _that_?”  
  
I followed her pointing finger. She had seen the edutainment program I was watching, with the blue-haired nudist trying to explain something about medicine as she came and came and came.  
  
“Oh, that’s just something I was watching,” I said. “And touching myself to. But if you want to watch something that’s a bit more…” I struggled to find a nice way to describe the kinds of shows that Usagi wanted to watch. “Now that you’re here, we can do whatever,” I said, shrugging. I looked her up and down. Man, Okinawa really made her look good, didn’t it? “You ever kissed a girl before?”  
“What’s wrong with you- you said something about a master, Ami?” Usagi asked, her voice quickly hardening and starting to sound a _lot_ like Sailor Moon instead of Usagi Tsukino.  
  
“Huh?” I said, tilting my head to the side. “Yeah, _Master_ , the man who owns Saeko and me.” I licked my lips and rubbed my thighs together, feeling some arousal come creeping out of me. “Though in some ways he’s so much more than a man. The way he makes us feel…”  
  
Usagi’s hand flashed into her bag. She couldn’t have done more than wrap her fingers around the transformation pen before she chanted her activation phrase. In a flash, Usagi was gone and Sailor Moon was standing in her place. My mouth fell open and I tried to figure out just what the hell I should be doing. My own pen was in the bedroom, on the other side of Sailor Moon. But why had she transformed? Was there some kind of threat she had seen that I hadn’t?  
  
Before I could even think of a question to ask, much less _actually_ ask it, Sailor Moon had turned around and was sprinting through the bedroom door. I belatedly started after her, as I heard both Saeko and Master shouting in confusion.  
  
“Moon Purification Beam!”  
  
That was Sailor Moon and-  
  
I stumbled and fell against the couch as a wave of _something_ washed over me. Wait, what the hell? I was- I had been going to see Mo-no, Mother, no, Saeko and Mast…  
  
My eyes widened as I realized what had just happened. It was like I was surfacing out of a deep, dark pool and finally able to breathe again. Even though my legs felt like two sack of jelly, I staggered forward, leaning on the wall for support as I entered Mother’s bedroom.  
  
The very first thing I saw was Sailor Moon, standing tall in the center of the room, her wand still pointing at a blank spot on the wall. Then I saw Mother. She was half-on and half-off of the bed, limbs going every which way as she panted for breath and stared in shock at Sailor Moon. There was no trace of M-Seiteki.  
  
“What, what, what’s going on?” Mother asked, her shoulders heaving as she panted for breath. “Who are you? How did you know to do that? _What’s going on_?”  
  
“Mother!” I said, running to her side and hugging her tightly. “This is-“ I hesitated for a second, “Sailor Moon. And that…” I turned to look at the blank wall and the photos and books that had been knocked down by someone who wasn’t there anymore. “I think that was a _youma_.”  
  
“Um,” Sailor Moon said, looking a bit embarrassed as she stared at the two of us. “Would you mind putting some clothes on?” She coughed into her gloved fist. “You’re both _very_ naked.”  
  
I looked down at myself and then at Mother. Yes. Yes we were. I still didn’t see a problem with that, but if it was making the woman who had just saved us from some fucked-up sexual slavery uncomfortable then I could put some clothing on.  
  
“Yes, of course,” I said, leaping up from the bed and striding over to the closet. I pulled it open and goggled a bit at some of the clothing that was in there. But there were also two robes, which I pulled out. “Sorry about that,” I said, tossing one to Mother and taking the other one for myself. “Is that better?”  
  
Sailor Moon opened and closed her mouth as she stared at me. I stared back for a second before looking down. Oh _right_. The robe was very tiny. It showed off my cleavage and ended just a few centimeters down my thighs. And it was pretty thin. Very thin, actually. I could actually see the slightly darker color of my nipples through it.  
  
“How is that even lewder than being naked?” Sailor Moon asked herself. Then she shook her head and obviously dragged her gaze up so that she was looking me in the face.  
  
“Ami,” she said, putting her hands on my shoulders, “are you feeling okay?”  
  
I thought that over for a second. Was I feeling okay? Well, I wasn’t bumbling through life in a slutty haze, only thinking about when that youma would fuck me next. But I _was_ able to recognize that a youma had been enslaving me and my mother, using us in twisted games to the point where I hadn’t even recognized her as my mother anymore.  
  
“I think I will, yes,” I said. “But, _Sailor Moon_ ,” I said, laying some stress on both words so that she remembered not to call me Ami again, “I think that my mother is feeling a bit confused. We should explain things to her.”  
  
The explanation went pretty quickly. Mother _was_ a doctor, even if the youma (how had I not _seen_ that name for what it was?) had been draining her brains to present itself as the actual doctor. And she could still remember me confessing to being Sailor Mercury (and we both shifted around a bit in embarrassment as we tried not to clue Sailor Moon into the whole Mer/Cury thing). So from there, magic, youma, and what they could do to people flowed pretty easily.  
  
“Well,” Mother said, sitting back and rubbing her forehead. “That is,” she took a deep breath, deep enough to make her robe slip a bit as she breathed in and out, “that is quite the story, Ami, Sailor Moon.” She looked up and smiled. “Thank you, Sailor Moon,” she said softly, and warmly. “However can we repay you for saving the two of us?”  
  
“Oh,” Sailor Moon said, chuckling nervously and sounding a lot more like Usagi than Sailor Moon, “I don’t need repayme-ep!”  
  
Mother had risen to her feet and wrapped Sailor Moon in a tight hug, pressing her almost-naked body up against Sailor Moon. It looked nice and I bit my lip, feeling arousal growing inside of me. The horniness had died down during the past twenty minutes as we hashed out everything that had happened, but it was still _there_.  
  
And, I realized, I was getting just as turned on looking at Mother as I was from looking at Sailor Moon. That actually made sense, I supposed. Mother and I had done a _lot_ together. A whole _hell_ of a lot. Proof of it was littered all over the room. Some of the photos on the nightstands and walls had gone back to what they had been before: me at the age of six holding the grand prize from a math contest, some landscapes from a decade ago. But others, the ones that showed things that had happened after the youma ensnared us, those were still the same. Still _real_. Mother really _had_ presented all of the staff at her clinic for breeding, and the photo there was proof of that.  
  
So our bodies had gotten used to being so lewd. And frankly, looking back at it? It felt _good_ to be that kind of lewd. And I still _was_ lewd, able to remember everything that the youma had made us do, until we had started doing it on our own.  
  
“Wow, um, Doctor Mizuno,” Sailor Moon said, trying to back out from Mother’s embrace, “you do-!”  
  
Mother was kissing Sailor Moon. I pouted, just a bit. Sailor Moon was _my_ friend and comrade. I should get to kiss her as well.  
  
Mother saw me looking like that, and beckoned me over. I smiled and nodded, springing to my feet. I quickly hurried over to join the two of them.  
  
“Really, Sailor Moon,” I said, joining the hug and giving both set of asses a nice, firm squeeze, “we _want_ to say thank you. Can you imagine what it would have made us do, sooner or later?” I shook my head. “I love my mother and I want her to keep on _being_ my mother. Not just a blue-haired bimbo I live with.”  
  
Sailor Moon was looking kind of confused right now. I supposed I couldn’t blame her. But I could still make her feel good. By kissing her.  
  
It was _nice_ to kiss Sailor Moon. There was an unusual smell to her, one that I had never noticed before. Like… cleanliness and light and some other stuff that I didn’t normally think of as having a smell.  
  
Oh, and she was a good kisser, too. Not as good as Mother or I were, but we had a _lot_ more practice than just about anyone, I would say. And it was still nice and fun and _very_ enjoyable to kiss her and to feel Mother pressing against me as well, out bodies rubbing against each other and Sailor Moon.  
  
“Now, Sailor Moon, dear,” Mother said, her voice thick and throaty with lust, “you wouldn’t mind getting naked for us, would you? It would _really_ let us show you how much we appreciate everything you’ve done for us.”  
“Are you sure?” Sailor Moon asked, her voice wobbling as we kept on kissing and touching her. “The way you’re acting is kind of…” Her voice firmed. “Maybe I should use my purification beam on you two as well. Sorry, Ami.”  
  
  
“There’s no need for _that_ ,” I said, smiling and giggling, just a bit. “I _like_ how I am now. I know I’m just as smart as I was before this all started,” for instance, I could remember reading the textbook while being recorded for that show that was probably still playing on the TV, _and_ how I had wanted to expand and clarify some of the concepts being discussed, “but now I know how to have _fun_.”  
  
“And we’ll show you the same kind of fun,” Mother said. “Unless you’d just like to sit back and watch Ami and put on a show for you.”  
  
I shivered at that idea. It was a _nice_ idea, one that I could get behind. After all, we owed Sailor Moon a _lot_ for all of this and whatever she wanted to have happen we’d do.  
  
“Just one second,” Sailor Moon said quickly. She rested her wand against my breast for a second and muttered a phrase. The tip of the wand glowed and I looked down at it. Then I looked back up.  
  
“There,” I said, rubbing my boob against the wand a little bit. “Convinced that I’m not, oh, some twisted monster suffused with dark energy?” I smiled as Sailor Moon blushed. “This is _me_ , Sailor Moon.”  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, but eventually she nodded. She took a hesitant step forward and I smiled. That was a _good_ start.  
  
“Well, I suppose if it really _is_ the two of you,” she said, still sounding a bit doubting. But also kind of turned on. “I can let you two say thank you the way you want to.”  
  
Mother laughed at that. Then she kissed Sailor Moon again, tugging her backwards onto the large bed. I knew from experience that it was big enough for three people. _More_ than big enough, actually.  
  
I joined them, sliding out of the robe and letting the hot air of the apartment wash over my naked skin. I grabbed Sailor Moon from behind, kissing her bare neck. My hands were starting to wander over her body, touching her and pressing against her through the uniform. The surprisingly sturdy uniform that covered quite a bit of skin. Or at least all of the _interesting_ bits of skin. I frowned a bit, even as I reached around to run my hands up and down along her breasts in light touches.  
  
“Um, Sailor Moon?” I asked, trying to think of another way around what I was about to ask. “Have you ever undressed as Sailor Moon before?”  
  
“Huh?” Sailor Moon asked, turning her head and slapping me in the face with her blonde tail of hair. “Um, no, actually.” She frowned a bit, her mind obviously going to the same conclusion that I had reached. “I don’t think I really _can_.” She tugged at her collar. “There aren’t any buttons here or anything.”  
  
“So just detransform and we can take care of you that way,” Mother said, running her hands up and down Sailor Moon’s bare legs. “I promise, I won’t try to find out who you are.”  
  
And she just might not know, since Usagi and Mother hadn’t met very often, even over the past few years that I had known her. And I _did_ want to have sex with either Sailor Moon _or_ Usagi.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and nodded. There was a brief sparkle and then Usagi was back with us, wearing her tropical outfit and looking a bit nervous. And it would be _very_ easy to play with her body like this. I smiled as my hands started getting more and more adventurous. And as a heat started to rise inside of my lower belly.  
  
“That looks nice,” Mother said, sliding her hands up Usagi’s legs until she was pressing against her crotch. “But don’t you think you’d look even better not wearing anything at all?”  
  
Usagi looked nervous but nodded. All six of our hands reached down to the hem of her shirt, and Mother and I laughed. Then we withdrew a bit and let Usagi lift her shirt off of her body.  
  
She looked nice, although it was pretty obvious that she hadn’t had the guts to go for a full-body tan like I would have. I still kept on kissing her.  
  
Things progressed from there, and pretty soon Usagi was laying flat on her back and just as naked as we both were. Mother was busy in between Usagi’s legs, licking and sucking and generally making quite a few lewd sounds as she ate my friend out. And I was busy with Usagi’s upper half, kissing her and playing with her surprisingly large breasts, feeling her squirming around underneath me. It was _really_ cute. The cutest thing I had seen all week, actually, and the youma had taken me to a pet store to buy some doggie toys to play with the day before yesterday.  
  
“Ami,” Usagi moaned as I kissed her, my fingers teasing her stiff nipples. “How are you this good at sex?”  
  
“Lots and lots of practice,” I said with a giggle.  
  
Then I kissed her again. I had kissed Usagi a _lot_ in the past few minutes, but it was still just as fun as it had ever been. Of course, there was a lower pair of lips that I was kind of interested in kissing that I hadn’t gotten access to yet, and that I was sure I would enjoy just as much. Well, maybe Mother and I could switch places in a bit. But for right now, I just wanted to keep on making out with Usagi.  
  
And Usagi was being kind enough (as if that was a surprise to anyone who knew anything about Usagi) to return the favor. Her hands were playing with my breasts, sending tingles of pleasure all through my body. I could see a few areas where I could give her some pointers, but she was still making me feel really nice. I breathed in deep, pressing my breasts against her hands as I smiled at her.  
  
“Thank you, Usagi,” I said as I kissed her. “It really _does_ mean a lot to me that both Mother and I are free from that thing.”  
  
“I’m not sure you are,” Usagi muttered to herself before she returned the kiss. Her hand was on my shoulder, holding me down as we kept on kissing and touching each other. “But I’ll be by tomorrow with Sailor Mars and Luna to make sure you’re okay, got it?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” I said with a smile. “And then maybe we can all just hang out and have fun, okay? I’ve _missed_ you girls while you were away.”  
  
“I missed you too,” Usagi said, before her voice trailed off into a high-pitched gasp. Her eyes went wide as she ground her pussy against Mother’s mouth. “And I’m glad that I got here in time.”  
  
After that, Usagi stopped talking a lot as she kept on getting eaten out by Mother. And, of course, as I contributed some of my own work to properly rewarding her. While getting pretty horny myself. Both because of how _hot_ Usagi was, looking like this, and as she occasionally touched and stroked me, running her fingers along my sensitive skin. That sent some _wonderful_ shivers through me.  
  
Mother was outright masturbating as she ate Usagi out. I could hear her fingers plunging in and out of her pussy, over and over again as she licked and sucked at the wet folds of someone young enough to be her daughter. Not that just being as _young_ as me had ever stopped her even once in the past few months.  
  
I could tell that Usagi was getting more and more turned on as Mother worked her over. It was a very erotic sight, seeing that happen as Usagi gasped and clutched at me and the bed and Mother and anything she could get her hands on. Her legs were kicking, making even more of a mess of the sheets than they had already had been from everything that had been happening on them.  
  
“Come on, Usagi,” I whispered to her. “Cum. We all know you want to cum. That you want to show off just how good we’re making you feel as thanks for rescuing us. Won’t that be nice? Getting to orgasm from Mother’s tongue as she licks your pussy?”  
  
Usagi stared up at me with big blue eyes, like she couldn’t quite believe I was actually saying that to her. But I _was_ , I so obviously was, and I meant every word of it. I wanted to see Usagi cum, to let her know that just because Mother and I were sluts who gave out sex as freely as water, that didn’t mean we weren’t grateful for what she had done for us. And heck, if she wanted to do stuff _to_ us, we’d be okay with that as well. Anything and everything, just so long as we could repay her.  
  
I reached down and lightly pinched Usagi’s nipple. Not very hard, just enough to let her know that I was still playing with her body. And it was enough to push Usagi over the edge, thanks to all of Mother’s tireless work between her legs.  
  
Usagi screamed out in orgasm as Mother made her cum. I was struck dumb by just how _beautiful_ she looked cumming. It was an _amazing_ sight, one that I absolutely love watching as the pleasure washed across Usagi’s face, transforming it into a masterpiece of pleasure and sensuality. And it was _hot_. I could feel my own arousal increasing inside of me as I stared, watching Usagi gasping and twisting around on the bed that I had been fucked on over and over and over again.  
  
Finally, she fell back, strands of blonde hair sticking to her forehead as she panted for breath. It was _really_ sexy and I swallowed heavily around the lump in my throat as I looked at her. Oh, I was so lucky to have Usagi as a friend. And maybe as a lot more than a friend, though I didn’t quite let myself think about that sort of thing right now.  
  
Instead, I moved down Usagi’s body and joined Mother in examining Usagi’s pussy. It looked _very_ erotic, arousal gushing out of it in a small stream, and her lower lips widely spread. I was sure I could fit two, maybe even three fingers inside of it without a problem.  
  
I darted my head forward and licked it. Usagi had a _nice_ taste. Not like anything in particular, but something I still really enjoyed swallowing and feeling running down my throat. I smiled and patted her thigh before lifting my gaze up high enough to look at her.  
  
“How are you feeling, Usagi?” I asked cheerfully, looking at her (and her breasts. I mean, they were right _there_ , how could I not look at them?) “If you’re still feeling horny from seeing two beautiful blue-haired ladies getting naked and playing with each other,” I started to obviously slide a hand down Mother’s body and she did the same to me, “I’m sure we can take care of that, too!”  
“Mother/daughter…” Usagi murmured, sounding dazed. But a _happy_ kind of dazed. Then she shook her head real rapidly. “No, no, I have my own daughter, that just wouldn’t be _right_.”   
  
I could hear the certain kind of tone in Usagi’s voice. It was the kind of tone that said she _wanted_ to do something but needed to be talked into it. Not that Usagi ever needed _much_ convincing to do something, of course!  
  
“Wait, you have a daughter?” Mother asked, looking confused. “At _your_ age?” She looked at me. “Ami, what kind of friends do you have?” Her scolding tone would have been a lot more effective if Usagi’s arousal hadn’t been drying on her lips, my hand wasn’t still on her rear and she wasn’t completely naked.  
  
“Oh, I’ll explain it later,” I said quickly, not actually planning on explaining. “But right now, Usagi,” I said loudly, doing my best to get Mother’s attention drawn back to our blonde savior, “do you need _anything_ more from us?” I ran my fingers along the inside of her thigh and she shivered cutely. “Anything at all?”  
  
Usagi opened her mouth. And her stomach grumbled. There was a silent Saekoent, then all three of us broke down laughing. Mother rose to her feet and got off of the bed.  
  
“I can recognize a cue when I hear it,” Mother said, leaving the bedroom. I noticed that Usagi watched her leave, her eyes glued to Mother’s _wonderful_ ass. “I’ll go pull something together for all three of us.”  
  
That left me alone in the room with Usagi. I quickly climbed up to join her, pressing our bodies together. She hesitated for a second, then relaxed against my embrace. That felt _nice_ and not even in a sexual manner.  
  
“Ami, I’m… glad you’re okay,” Usagi said. “I just wish I could have saved you sooner.”  
  
“No, I think you arrived at just the right time,” I said. “Any sooner, and I just wouldn’t have gotten to enjoy myself properly. Any later, and university would already have started and I’d be a brainless fuckdoll.” I planted a kiss on her cheek. “You were just in time, Usagi.”  
  
I sighed. This summer hadn’t gone like I had expected it to go. Not at _all_. But, well, it _was_ over now. And I was safe and secure with my loving mother, and now that the youma was dead, was there anything stopping me from going to university just like I had planned?  
  
I didn’t think so. And I had even learned some new ways to have fun, too. Ways that I could do with my mother.  
  
I supposed, in a way, I owed the youma some measure of thanks for what it had done to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mother’s New Boyfriend-Epilogue**

  
I smiled and stretched as I got out of bed. There was a soft sound behind me and I smiled as I stretched some more. Sure, my legs weren’t feeling stiff, but was that any reason not to bend over at the waist and spread my legs? Heck, even if there hadn’t been anyone else around, I still would have done it, just to make sure that I stayed in practice.  
  
Then I turned around to look at my mother. She was still in bed, sprawled out amid the sheets and looking up at me. There was a smile on her face as her eyes slowly traveled up to mine. I posed a bit so that she could better admire me.  
  
“You’re up bright and early today, Ami,” Mother said, sitting up as well. Unlike me, she was actually wearing something. A tight, frilly, racy set of lingerie that really flattered her body, but it was still something! “Obviously I didn’t do a good enough job wearing you out last night.”  
  
“I want to get down to the campus early today,” I said, going to the closet and opening it up, wondering what I should wear today. I stuck to the left-hand side of the closet, since, as fun as wearing a bunny suit was, it would get too much of the wrong sort of attention on a university campus. And some of the right kind, of course, but _still._ “I want to talk to Doctor Azuma about the paper she assigned us.”  
  
I was _liking_ college. Summer had been… interesting, but I was ready to get back into the swing of studying and learning. Although so far the course work hadn’t been nearly hard enough for me to spend _all_ of my time studying. I always had time for Mother.  
  
And even on the campus I had some free time. Certainly enough to look around for some beautiful women and handsome men who wouldn’t say no to coming over to the Mizuno apartment for a night, or maybe even two, if both Mother and I thought they were _exceptionally_ good at what they did.  
  
But the only ones I had brought back for a second round were my friends. Mostly Usagi, really. She _deserved_ it for getting the two of us out from underneath the youma. Plus, of course, she was cute and sweet and kind and a general _joy_ to have sex with. Mother fully agreed with me on that.  
  
I picked out an outfit to wear. It looked cute on me, of course (cute, sexy or slutty. I didn’t own a single bit of clothing anymore that wasn’t one of those), but it was pretty modest compared to what I had been wearing. But October temperatures just didn’t lend themselves to wearing bodypaint instead of clothing. At least when I was going outside. Inside the apartment? There were a _lot_ more options there!  
  
Mother had gotten out of bed while I was considering what to wear. She walked past me, giving my butt a slap as she left the bedroom. Laying the outfit down on the bed for later, I joined her. My stomach was starting to rumble and I could do with breakfast.  
  
I almost bumped into Mother as I walked out into the apartment’s living room. I followed her gaze and laughed.  
  
The TV was still going. Now that I was looking at it, I could remember putting it on mute before Mother had distracted me last night. Pulling my face up against her pussy and telling me to start eating her out had been a _very_ good distraction. We had been so distracted that obviously neither one of us had remembered to turn it off before going to bed. So it was still playing, on what had to be the seventh or eighth repeat.  
  
It was a home video, like most of what I watched these days. Of me, actually. Technically, it wasn’t a _home_ video, since it had been taking at mother’s clinic, but that still counted, I felt. At any rate, it showed me helping the staff out by taking on some of their workload, conducting health and happiness checks on some of the patients. Right now, the bit where I was milking a pregnant woman was playing. And, of course, I was making sure that we wouldn’t need to do too much cleanup afterwards by making sure that all of the milk ended up in my mouth.  
  
It would probably have been a bigger help for Kimiko and everyone at the clinic if Kimiko hadn’t gone from doing her job of doing those checks to recording me doing those checks. But it had been so good, that I just couldn’t bring myself to object! Especially since I looked so cute in the white and red latex nurse outfit that was standard for the clinic.  
  
“Sorry for bumping up the electricity bill like that, Mother,” I said, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV off. “Do you need to punish me so that I don’t do that sort of thing in the future?”  
  
As if a TV left on for the night was a big imposition. But Mother’s punishments always focused the mind so _wonderfully_ and made it really easy to identify what I had did wrong and what I should do in the future. Except, wait, I had to leave in the next half hour and have breakfast and get dressed and all that. There just wouldn’t be the time, sadly.  
  
“No, no, I was just thinking about how slutty you looked like that,” Mother said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before going into the kitchen. “I always like seeing you like that, Ami.”  
  
I smiled as my eyes followed Mother into the kitchen. The cool air raised some delightful tingles as it washed over my naked body. And I was feeling some other tingles, watching Mother’s butt sway as she walked. Most women needed to be wearing heels to get that kind of sway, but not her. And not me, either.  
  
It had been a long time since I had felt guilt over thinking of Mother like that. After we had been freed from the youma by Usagi and after we had worked out the lust that had been consuming us at the moment, well, it had seemed obvious that Mother and I needed to stop being a pair of sluts with each other.  
  
And we had tried. We really had tried! But neither of us could possibly forget about the things we had done with each other and how _good_ they had felt. How the bliss had spread through the two of us, how we had brought each other to heights of ecstasy and had grown so close to each other. We had both listened to what society tried to tell us, that we shouldn’t be in love or lust with each other.  
  
And it just hadn’t taken. I had found myself staring more and more at Mother’s body, remembering how it had felt and tasted underneath me. Or on top of me. And I had seen Mother looking at me with the same expression on her face.  
  
Was it any wonder that we had ended up coming back together? Nobody knew the two of us better than the other. How couldn’t we end together in each other’s arms once again? And it had felt so _right_ once we did, far better than it ever had in those long days that we had spent apart.  
  
And the sex once we acknowledged what we were still feeling for each other had been _amazing_. I had been masturbating two or three times a day and still not feeling satisfied. But a single session with Mother had sent me off to sleep with a contented smile on my face.  
  
After that, how could there have been any question about what we were going to do with each other? We loved each other. We lusted after each other. So why not just keep on having sex with each other, making each other feel good and happy as we came over and over again.  
  
Not that we kept ourselves only to each other, of course. There were too many attractive people out in the world for that to be the case. But even though we slept with plenty of other people (mostly in threesomes with each other), we were still in love with each other, in something that wasn’t quite the bond of a mother and her daughter and wasn’t quite lovers, but was something that took from both and was better for it. It was a whole new outlook on life and one that I was embracing with both hands.  
  
I was feeling hungry, but I was also feeling a bit restless. I decided to stretch my legs a bit and wander around the apartment a bit before settling down. Or maybe I needed a good orgasm. I frowned, looking at the sybian right next to the TV. Take that for a ride, maybe with some of the cuffs and ball gag that were right next to it?  
  
No, it would probably be better if I just stuck a vibe inside of my pussy and programmed it to go off for ten seconds every two minutes or so. That would make my trip in to the university absolutely _delightful_ , something that would be truly enjoyable.  
  
And who knows? I might even get groped on the way in. I had met three of the men I brought back to Mother that way and just flat out enjoyed it considerably more often. There was something so fun in seeing how bold the strangers would get as they touched me and as they realized that I wasn’t going to be saying or doing anything.  
  
Smiling at some fond memories, I went inside the sex room. It had used to be my bedroom, but now that I was sleeping with Mother (in both senses of the word), well, we needed _somewhere_ to store all of the sex supplies we had gotten.  
  
I was making it sound like a storeroom, but it wasn’t really much more than a shelf of books and movies and a set of drawers of toys. And, of course, a large poster showing Mother and I sharing the award for getting the Grand Prize in the Cosplay contest at Tokyo Con two months ago.  
  
I paused for a moment to admire the two of us. We looked _good_ in our matching outfits. Very tight and shiny, showing off our bodies quite nicely. And we hadn’t been the only ones to think so. How many times had the two of us been hit on by people who wanted to fuck us? I couldn’t remember. I had gotten hit on at least eight times and Mother and I hadn’t spent all of our time together.  
  
But we had spent the last night together! Along with half a dozen other men and women, who were all _very_ keen on seeing us stripping out of our plugsuits while pretending to be Rei and Asuka. And then doing a whole lot more than just watching the two of us.  
  
I smiled again and ran a hand along my pussy. Yeah, I was getting turned on. Really turned on, in fact. I was going to _need_ that vibrator. I opened up the drawer and grabbed my little friend. A cute, pink little bullet that would fit nicely inside of me.  
  
After a moment’s thought, I grabbed a second one. One for my pussy and one for my ass. Oh, and set them to different timing systems that would still overlap every now and then. That would feel really good.  
  
And they would even work with my outfit. I’d be able to slide the controllers into my stockings to keep them there and walk around all day with the actual vibes humming away.  
  
Of course, my skirt was rather short, and people, if they paid attention, would be able to see the pink cords going up along my thighs before vanishing underneath my skirt. Would they understand what that _meant_? Well, if they did, it would be a nice little bonus to brighten their day.  
  
And if they had the guts to actually come up and confront me about it, maybe that would be who I was bringing home tonight for Mother and I to share. And if not, well, the university was _full_ of attractive people I could find. I hadn’t even taken a tenth of them back home with me yet. Back home, I rolled my eyes and sighed, to my roommate.  
  
I had thought it was rather odd, how the men and women that I brought back from the university had never commented on Mother and I. Yes, of course a mother-daughter fantasy was something that a large number of people enjoyed and they might not want to rock the boat by calling attention to it just in case we remembered our so-called sense of family propriety or something. But eventually, the numbers had gotten large enough that I had caved in and asked one of my fellow students about it. I had made sure that he was in a _very_ receptive frame of mind when I did so, of course. Mother was bobbing up and down along his cock and I was hugging and kissing him.  
  
He knew that my name was Ami Mizuno, of course. And that Mother’s name was Saeko Mizuno. He hadn’t drawn a connection between the two, though, not until I had prompted him with some frankly leading questions (a terrible violation of scientific practice, but I was feeling a bit distracted by then as well.) And even then, he though that we were just roommates who shared the same last name, in some vast cosmic coincidence. That Mother was old enough to be my mother (a shocking revelation, to be sure), looked a great deal like me and that I called her Mother just wasn’t seeming to register.  
  
That had been a very… interesting thing to learn. I had asked some more questions and discovered that _none_ of the people I had brought back from the university, teachers, students or staff, could grasp that Mother and I were related. Even people who had known the two of us before the summer had started, like the staff at Mother’s clinic, couldn’t understand it.  
  
The only ones who did were my fellow Sailor Senshi. That had actually come as quite a large shock to me, since I had discovered that fact while Minako was over. Mother reached down and kissed me, her hand groping my breast as I sat on the couch right next to Mina. There had been quite a bit of shock and explanations at that.  
  
Eventually, we decided that it was because of the brief Sailor Mer and Sailor Cury split. Whatever the youma had done, it had affected the disguise magic that the Sailor Senshi used to keep our identities secret to hide the fact that Mother and I were related. I was studying the phenomena in my spare time and rather wished that I could write my first paper for a medical journal on the subject!  
  
Well, at least my friends still knew who my mother was. And properly enjoyed getting to be with the two of us, tasting that forbidden fruit. Or, more accurately, watching the two of us breaking that taboo with each other.  
  
Was there anyone who knew her way around my body better than Mother? I didn’t think so, and I doubted that anyone could make Mother feel better than I could. And even when we were with a third party, we could still put on a hot enough show to make everyone feel _very_ satisfied with themselves.  
  
Smiling slightly, I left the sex room, the two vibes clutched in my hands. I tossed them onto the bed and then joined Mother in the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was probably the one room that hadn’t changed that much. Well, except for the toilet, obviously. There were ways to make food and cooking sexy (naked apron, just for the most obvious one) but there was only so much you could do to make things hot and sexy while still allowing, you know, food to be prepared and eaten. The biggest change was that the table was now big enough for one of us to lay down on to be a dinner plate for the other, with whipped cream and fruit and the like scattered all over our naked body in an enticing display.  
  
But right now, Mother was just preparing some white rice for the two of us. She was still wearing her lingerie with an apron over it, which did even more to get me aroused, but the food itself and its delivery was going to be very standard. Unless we fed each other and got some gropes in as that happened, of course.  
  
I went up behind Mother and hugged her, making sure that she wasn’t doing anything that I would interrupt. My hands met in front of her stomach, just a few centimeters above her pussy. I kissed the side of her neck and pressed myself up against her.  
  
“Good morning again, Mother,” I said happily, rubbing myself back and forth a bit. “That smells good.”  
  
“Food usually does,” Mother said, twisting her head around a bit to kiss me as well. She looked me up and down. “You’re looking nice, Ami.”  
  
I smiled and rubbed my breasts up and down against her back, feeling my nipples pressing against her skin. She made a noise in the back of her throat as I did that and I smiled again. I was lucky to have such a wonderful mother as I did.  
  
“You’ll get back home before I do today,” Mother said, giving the rice a slow stir with her spatula. “I’m thinking we’ll be having leftovers for tonight?”  
  
“Makes sense,” I said. “I’ll text you if I end up having one of my friends over.” I paused, moving my hands up to play with her breasts through her apron and bra. “But if it’s just someone from the university, I’ll be keeping them warmed up for when you come back.”  
  
“Just don’t have too much fun with them,” Mother said, pressing her breasts against my hands. “I’ll want some fun with them as well.”  
  
“Don’t worry,” I said happily, sliding a thigh in between Mother’s legs and lifting it. She made an appreciative noise and started rocking back and forth against it, grinding her pussy against my bare thigh. “They’ll be _overjoyed_ to see you.”  
  
I hoped Mother had a good day down at her clinic. The past month had been… very busy as she had been forced to scurry around, setting things back up after the youma had rather made a mess of them. Not the sex stuff, obviously. We were both in favor of the new uniforms and techniques that had been introduced. But the youma had flat out not been good at managing payroll or expenses. Mother had been forced to dip into her own savings to make sure that all of the debts and obligations were paid in a timely manner.  
  
But she still loved working there. And who wouldn’t? Surrounded by beautiful women, wearing fetish nurse costumes, all of whom were, frankly, huge sluts, was a dream come true for Mother. Really, she should have tried doing this sort of thing even before the youma had tried to enslave us.  
  
I enjoyed helping out there as well, picking up some extra money every now and then. Although the paycheck was _not_ the main reason I worked there. It was to see all of the staff and the clients and have sex with them. And it was _good_ sex, though I was hard pressed to think of a time when I hadn’t enjoyed getting to cum.  
  
I kept on playing with Mother’s body as I thought about the clinic, how nice it was to take part in the ‘body positivity enchantment’ classes (pole dancing lessons) or the ‘self-esteem booster’ lessons (writing lewd, demeaning phrases on your body and then going to the park or your husband or something and lifting your shirt to display them). And about the generally good atmosphere that was there. Yes, the Mizuno clinic was really something special now, with all of the alternative treatment plans offered there.  
  
One hand kept on squeezing Mother’s breasts as the other went down lower and lower. My thigh was doing a good job of making Mother’s pussy feel good, but my hand would be able to do a _great_ job. And Mother, of course, deserved the best kind of orgasm that she could get.  
  
Assuming she got one, because we _were_ running out of time if I wanted to actually do everything I wanted to get done today. I started to _seriously_ play with Mother’s body, doing my best to make her feel as good as I could. And I knew how to make her feel really good. It would be easier with some toys, but my fingers still knew every single inch of my beloved mother’s body.  
  
I started to get to work, my hands going all over her, even as my thigh started to rub back and forth against her. Mother made a sweet, sweet sound at that and pushed herself back against me. I smiled and groped her butt with one hand as my other played with her breast.  
  
I was somewhat surprised to find that there was nothing in either her butt or her pussy. It was pretty rare for the both of us to not have a single sex toy working away at giving us an orgasm. Although I supposed we could be counted as sex toys for each other, given how submissive we could be in the right mood.  
  
Well, if Mother didn’t have a plug stretching her rear out or a dildo filling her pussy, I was just going to have to work _extra_ hard to make her feel good. And do it all before the rice was ready to eat, too! That put a pretty short time limit on things, but it wasn’t enough to stop me. I kept on going, fondling and groping Mother.  
  
And she readily responded, her body melting against mine as she barely remembered to keep the rice going. She was gasping for breath and I smiled, not letting up the assault.  
  
I was getting pretty wet, too. Actually, I was getting _really_ wet, arousal starting to leak out of me and run down my thighs. But I was going to be feeling good later, while I had no idea how long it would take Mother to have her first orgasm of the day if I didn’t give it to her before we both left for the clinic and the university. It was my (self-appointed) duty to make her feel good.  
  
“You’re such a slut, Mother,” I said, pinching her nipple and making her gasp. “Look at you.”  
  
“Yes,” Mother said happily.  
  
She obviously hadn’t been insulted by what I said, which was good. We were both sluts and happy to be sluts. Although some people (like that tiny Korean girl I had brought home two weeks ago) _didn’t_ like being called a slut and had actually stormed out of the apartment before anyone had gotten even a single orgasm. That had been the worst sexual experience I had ever had, and Mother had been forced to do a lot to console me, eventually eating me out before I could feel good about myself.  
  
But Mother and I, we were sluts and had been since, oh, halfway through July or so. We were sluts and we loved each other and we loved having sex with each other, so what was the problem in saying something we both knew was true? Heck, even things that weren’t true could be pretty hot. Two nights ago, Mother and the boy I sat next to in Intro to Medical Law had discussed how best to leave me tied up and naked for Tokyo’s homeless population to drain their balls into. That had obviously never been going to happen, but the _thought_ of it sure had gotten me worked up. Especially since they had been sharing a dildo and a vibrator as they worked me over with the toys.  
  
Maybe I should repay the favor with Mother sometime. Minako always had some _good_ ideas about how to have fun, and if we talked things over, I was sure we could hash out a scenario that Mother would love to experience. I made a note to invite her over on Saturday. Mother would be working all day and the two of us would have plenty of time to plan things.  
  
That decided, I kept on playing with Mother’s body. It was really fun to do so and she made the sweetest sounds I could imagine as I ran a finger along her clit, back and forth, over and over again. My other hand was busy as well, groping her ass, really kneading those big, firm cheeks. And my leg, of course, was rubbing against her pussy.  
  
Mother was enjoying herself. I was enjoying myself, although obviously not to the extent that she was. She was gasping and sighing and barely remembering to watch the pot of rice. I could tell that she was getting really close to her orgasm. Just a few seconds more and she’d be cumming. I’d need to make sure she didn’t pitch forward when she did so, but that should be easy enough.  
  
“Ami!” Mother called out, staggering backwards against me as I pressed my fingertip against her clit. “Ami!”  
  
“I’m right here, Mother,” I said, moving my hands to actually support her. “I’m right here.”  
  
Mother shivered and sighed at that, her chest rising and falling. It was a _very_ erotic sight and one that sent a shiver through me as I watched. Somehow, the lingerie and the apron made it even more erotic than it would have been if she had been completely naked.  
  
“That was amazing, Ami,” Mother said, lounging in my arms for a bit as she recovered her strength. “Thank you.” She turned around and placed a kiss on my lips. It didn’t last nearly long enough, though.  
  
“You’re welcome,” I said happily, stepping back and looking her over one more time. “I’m going to go get dressed, alright?”  
  
Mother nodded, still looking a bit unsteady on her feet. I smiled and went back to our bedroom. I sighed a bit as I looked over my outfit. I really did wish that the winter wasn’t going to be so cold. It would be tough to look as sexy as I felt when it was several degrees below zero and I had to walk outside for a kilometer and a half. Well, unless I wanted to buy a shirt that had boobs drawn on it, but there was a difference between being slutty and tacky and that sort of thing was _well_ over the line.  
  
I got dressed, glad that I could still show off _some_ skin for a while, at least. My thighs would look cute in my stockings and my skirt and I was sure that plenty of people would notice them. And the cords, too, of course.  
  
The thought of so many people looking at me sent a thrill through me. Not enough of a thrill for me to actually start masturbating or anything, but enough of one to make a tingle run through my body. I smiled and cupped my breasts, rubbing my nipples with my fingers. Oh yeah, that was just the sort of thing I needed.  
  
I shook my head and forced myself to stop it. I needed to get dressed, eat and head out. I could masturbate on the train ride into the campus.  
  
I smiled as I got dressed and turned the vibrators on. There was nothing for a second, and then the one in my ass started to buzz away. I shivered and headed for the door, backpack slung over my shoulder and my lower holes stuffed with toys. Not as good as being stuffed with cock, but I would take what I could get for now.  
  
Today was going to be a great day, I could just tell. There was a skip in my step as I headed out to the kitchen.  
  
Mother had gotten the meal ready and was sitting down as I joined her. At the table, not on her lap, obviously. We didn’t have that kind of time, although it was always nice to sit on Mother’s lap and feel her body pressing against mine.  
  
“So are you in the mood for a cock or for a pussy tonight, Ami?” Mother asked as she started to eat.  
  
I thought that over as I fed myself. Both obviously had a lot of appeal. I _had_ brought a guy back last time, but then again, Mother and I had entertained ourselves last night with no (real) dicks to be found. Oh, why bother planning that sort of thing out now? I’d just have to wait and see who caught my eye when I actually got to the university.  
  
“I’m not sure,” I replied. “What about you?”  
  
“Just so long as they know how to fuck,” Mother said, shaking her head. She had slid out of the apron by now and I could see her breasts moving around inside of her bra. Part of me wanted to lift them up to see her stiff pink nipples and wrap my mouth around them. “I’m fine with either.”  
  
Boy, did I know that! I sighed happily as I thought about today and this evening.  
  
How lucky was I to have such a wonderful person to share my life with?


End file.
